Oakwood
by idkxxgigglie
Summary: Alphas don’t get mad they-” “Get even?” a smirk crossed her face. “No, they destroy.” Just another typical day for Alpha Sakura Kinomoto at Oakwood Prep until her old rival Syaoran Li walks through the door. Watch out, a war is about to break out.
1. Like Woah

**Chapter 1: Like Whoa**

* * *

_**This is the city of Oakwood, where life seemed like it was straight out of a movie. That is, if you lived on the North bank. North Oakwood was home to the richest families in Asia and in the middle of the North bank, was the home for the best, the brightest, and the richest … and their children, the kids of Oakwood Prep.**_

* * *

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening  
Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sighed from the driver's seat of her sleek black car, her latest birthday present. The girl next to her sighed as her eyes flickered between her nails and the passing train next to them. Slowly, her eyes reached Sakura. "Your hair looks like crap."

Sakura rose a thin, perfect eyebrow. Her eyes turned to her friend quickly then back to the road as the cars moved forward. "Your nails are hideous."

"Love you, Sakura." She scoffed in reply and went back to her nails, a small smile now on her face.

"Love you too, Tomoyo."

She looked at the long line of students waiting to get into the parking structure and took a quick turn into the lane labeled, 'Staff Only'. There she passed through the checkpoint without a glance at security. Her eyes flashed a quick look in her rear view mirror and saw three cars trailing behind, all as impressive as hers. Her smiled turned a bit wicked. "I won, again."

She followed the lane up to the rooftop of the parking structure, which was reserved for the staff… and a few selected students.

She and Tomoyo got out at the exact same time, closing the doors behind them. Sakura flicked her keys into her bag and the car locked. She leaned against it, straightening out her uniform. Out of the nearest car came a boy who went straight to Tomoyo kissing her in greeting. Sakura made a face and turned away to the three others who got out.

A boy with messy blonde hair and hazel eyes got out of the Mercedes walking as though he were walking on water, Taro Sasaki. The blaring music shut off suddenly from the BMW and the roof came up when two Maruyama siblings got out. The guy got out of the car, taking off his sunglasses as he flung his backpack over his shoulder. He looked back into the car and shook his head. Then his amber eyes caught sight of Sakura and they glinted slightly.

Sakura smiled casually as he walked towards her and gave her a hug. "Hey."

"Hey Makoto."

Sakura looked over his shoulder at the BMW as a girl came stumbling out of the driver's seat, an earpiece flashing with her backpack and phone balanced awkwardly all while yelling at someone on the phone.

The lights flashed on the BMW and she turned her eyes to her brother, blazing. She thrust the earpiece into his chest as she passed him. "Here, you jerk. It's your problem not mine."

He put the earpiece on and winked at Sakura who rolled her eyes in response. "Hello?"

Sakura linked her arm with the girl. "Good morning babe."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Good? It's never a good morning with him." She replied motioning behind her.

Sakura giggled and gave Eriol a light kick as she passed by her car, where Tomoyo and Eriol were still going at it. "Get off my car." Then she turned back to the girl next to her. "What happened this time, Em?"

Em sighed. "Well last night we got home late from your place and we couldn't see that well because of the freaking rain, and we kind of crashed the Ferrari into the gate. I mean we were gonna blame it on Minako when she returned from her trip but daddy found the car this morning after we left so now…"

She trailed off and Sakura looked back at the boys who were walking next to each other. Eriol and Tomoyo were walking ahead of the girls, hand in hand towards the church. A teacher walked out angrily. "You six are late for morning mass, again. It's almost over!"

Sakura waved her off mentally as she kept chatting with Em.

From behind her she heard the teacher screech. "Maruyama get off the phone this instant! Sasaki pull your pants up." Then two raps could be heard followed by two "Ow"'s.

Em giggled as her brother fumed and gave the earpiece back to her. He and Taro Sasaki were rubbing the back of their heads.

All six of them walked into the church ignoring the looks and stares of their peers and the teachers. They sat in their designated bench, third from the front as Sakura sighed, looking ahead.

Next to her Em giggled. "Did it hurt, Makoto?"

"Shut up Em."

Sakura smiled. The tall roof of the church glinted with the combination of last night's rain and the sun's reflection. _Someone is going to have to clean that…_She thought as the choir began singing their final selection.

The bells rung and Sakura's face turned stone cold again as they walked into the crowded halls of the building.

The crowds pulled to one side or the other as they passed by but there was one group who didn't get out of the way. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the girl in front, Meiling Li, as the girls behind Meiling slowly moved aside, one at a time. Having lost her following, Meiling was the last to move. Sakura smiled inwardly, no one said a word – they didn't have to.

If there were a clique problem at the school, though the dean repeatedly claimed there wasn't one, Sakura and her friends would be _it_.

Their group was "affectionately" referred to as the Alphas. No one ever really called them that out loud, it was a sort of unspoken name that was adopted quickly enough. It was what happened when the influential students grouped together.

At Oakwood Prep life could be perfect for anyone, if they followed one rule. Don't ever mess with _the_ Alpha, Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good_

* * *

"Did you see Yumi's shoes this morning? They were practically screaming out to clean them." Tomoyo commented rolling her eyes. Sakura and Em nodded, only partially listening to her and partially listening to the guys who were sitting behind them. Meiling and two other boys walked in; Taro, Makoto, and Eriol whistled low as Meiling sat down, showing more if possible.

Tomoyo scoffed as she turned to look at Eriol who winked at her and she turned back around, arms crossed. At the same time all three girls muttered, "Slut."

Then another girl walked in, her hair down and frizzy covering the outer parts of her face. She was clutching a book tightly to her chest along with a small binder. Meiling whispered something to her friends before she quickly stuck her foot out.

The girl fell face first, the book and binder flying out in front of her. She sat on the floor for a second looking at the damage and hung her head as she started to pick her things up, everyone in the classroom laughed.

Sakura stood up suddenly and it got deadly quiet so that all that could be heard was the rustling of papers and a soft sniffling.

She went over to the girl and helped her pick up her things as everyone stared. Sakura carried the girls binder to her desk as she tried to balance the rest of her things. Sakura placed her binder down gently and turned to the classroom. Everyone immediately went back to what they were doing.

Sakura turned back to the girl and smiled. "Jujube, right?"

The girl looked up and opened her mouth but Sakura raised a manicured hand, motioning her to stop. "I heard your name being called the other day."

The girl nodded and smiled a bit. Sakura's smile widened. "See? You look so much prettier when you smile."

Jujube blushed as Sakura patted her on the head, going back to her own seat. Tomoyo and Em looked at her strangely and slightly confused.

"What was that? Trying to gain popularity points?" Em asked. Sakura glared in response. "Okay, I guess not."

Tomoyo leaned in. "I heard she's moving, her dad got CEO of his company so they're moving to America."

Sakura looked straight ahead until she heard another piece of information. "…and I also heard that some Chinese kid's replacing her; a really _hot_ Chinese guy."

Eriol coughed from behind Tomoyo and she turned, smiling smugly and winked, mocking him.

"Impossible." Makoto remarked from behind them. They all turned to look at him; he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "The hottest Chinese guy is already here, me."

Tomoyo and Em rolled their eyes and threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. He dodged it and winked at Sakura who laughed and turned back to face the front, shaking her head.

* * *

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa whoa  
Can't believe I'm like  
Whoa whoa  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa whoa  
Got me feelin' like  
Whoa whoa_

* * *

Sakura smiled as they drove to their favorite diner, Mickey's, during lunch. They had all bunched up into Sakura's small car. She rolled her eyes as she saw Tomoyo, on Eriol's lap in the backseat, doing who knows what behind Tomoyo's mess of hair and Em and Taro chatting happily ignoring the couple next to them.

Sakura swerved quickly and saw the shocked look on all four of their faces. She smiled as she looked towards her passenger's seat where Makoto was looking at the meter, trying to hide the scared look in his face.

"Geez, Sakura. You're gonna kill us all." Makoto sighed, letting go of the door handle.

Sakura smiled, "I could but you're too damn sexy to die." She said jokingly, with a wink and Makoto chuckled.

"Very true, very true."

Sakura looked at her meter quickly and rolled her eyes, the car could take more, much more. Then her mind wandered back to nowhere as she turned to the road. A very attractive Chinese guy, eh?

An image popped into her head but she quickly pushed it back as they arrived at the familiar restaurant. Many kids from their high school were getting ready to leave to make it back before the end of first lunch.

They took a seat in the corner booth and started talking in the quiet until a familiar noise of cars arrived. A few giddy girls came through the door followed by a group of well-built guys.

They sat in the booth next to them and the guys reached over to greet them. Sakura rolled her eyes, jocks.

The girls came over to their booth to greet Sakura, Tomoyo, and Em. Sakura threw them her best fake smile. The one in front giggled. "OMG! Tryouts are today for varsity soccer, captain! Aren't you excited?"

The girl was Sakura's co-captain Rei. Sakura faked her enthusiasm in return. "Completely, I can't wait!"

The girls shuffled their way back to their own booth, Sakura's smile dropped as she groaned. Tomoyo started talking about the new student again. "They say he's a celebrity whose parents decided that Oakwood was the best place to live until he finishes school. I hope he's that new model-"

Rei and the other cheerleaders popped their heads over to Sakura's booth. "We heard, from _very_ reliable sources that we already know him."

Em cocked her head to the side. "We do? Who is it?"

Sakura had her back to the girls in the other booth and she took a sip from her milkshake.

"Syaoran Li."

Sakura stiffened and this caused her to choke. The guys looked over at her then she stopped suddenly and looked at her food, regaining her composure quickly.

"Oh, how fun." She stated, her voice tight and high with a hint of something else underneath.

The people in the other booth noticed her change and sat back down remembering to never piss off Sakura.

Another memory resurfaced in her mind and she shook if off faster than before. _It's just a rumor, just a rumor._ She repeated to herself. Tomoyo and Em glanced at each other worriedly before walking with her to the rest room.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as Tomoyo sat on a nearby sink quietly and Em redid her make-up. _It's just a rumor, just a rumor._

She gave an angry cry then calmed herself and walked back out, a confident smile on her face. It's just a rumor and most rumors at Oakwood were never true.

* * *

_Now I'm rollin' my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound  
You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

* * *

"Jacob, I'm taking off." Sakura called as she rushed down the stairs. By the front door stood Jacob, their family butler, with Sakura's key's in one hand and her coat in the other. "Tell dad I'm sorry I couldn't stay for his dinner but I had something to do."

Jacob nodded and walked with her to her car. "Yes, Ms. Sakura."

Sakura gave him a quick hug as he opened her door. "Thanks, Jake."

Then Jacob watched as she sped around the curved driveway and took a sharp turn at the gate, tires screeching.

Jacob shook his head. It was hard to believe that she was eighteen already. To him, it seemed as if though just yesterday, his master brought home his newborn baby girl and now…

He walked back into the large mansion closing the doors behind him. A servant came up to him and whispered something, he nodded and walked into the living room and bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served."

On the sofa sat Fujitaka Kinomoto and his son Touya Kinomoto. Opposite of them sat five people, four identical looking girls all giggling and smiling at Touya who threw them a wink making them giggle even more and a very regal looking woman.

Then, a boy turned. He had been staring at the massive picture over the fireplace; it was of Sakura, Touya, and Fujitaka. Touya looked mad in that picture, his father was emotionless, serious, and Sakura smirked, an eyebrow raised slightly, her signature trademark.

The boy's amber eyes narrowed at the butler and Jacob contained his thoughts, Ms. Sakura was definitely not going to be pleased.

"Jacob, may I ask where Sakura is?"

The man straightened up as the boy's interest spiked. "Young miss has gone out sir. She sends her greatest apologies for not attending tonight's festivities."

"Please forgive my Sakura. She seems to never be home anymore…" Fujitaka explained and Jacob bowed out. The boy at the fireplace smirked. Never home?

* * *

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation I can't help but lose control  
You're an affliction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good_

* * *

Sakura sipped her coffee as her phone vibrated on her dashboard. She picked it up and read the incoming text message from Tomoyo, it said something about getting a ride with Eriol.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a sharp turn away from the Daidouji mansion and down the road towards her shortcut to school. She passed by the Li's old home and sighed remembering. _It's just a rumor._

Her breath hitched when she saw moving trucks heading away from the house. So the Li's finally sold their home? That was interesting. _It's just a rumor._

Sakura glanced at her meter, no one beats Sakura Kinomoto. She took a turn onto the Staff lane again, nearly hitting a car in the student lane. Behind her she heard tires screech as they halted to a stop behind her.

Through her rearview mirror she saw Eriol banging his head against his dashboard and Tomoyo, patting his back. Then she saw the siblings arguing again and Taro in the very back, bopping his head to the music in his car, unstirred by the world around him.

Sakura laughed as she got out of her car, seeing everyone in such a good mood especially when they saw the sour look on Eriol's face.

"It's okay, baby." Tomoyo soothed, rubbing his back.

"I'll get you tomorrow, Kinomoto." He vowed and sulked towards the school. Sakura laughed again and was about to walk with Taro when something caught her eye, a car identical to her own parked right across from them.

Sakura's eyes narrowed before walking towards the building, a bit of hesitation in her steps.

Taro chatted happily next to her, "You know what I love about Thursdays? There's no morning mass."

Sakura nodded and stopped when she reached the front steps. It got quiet, like it normally did when she arrived but today it was different. There were still voices coming from deeper in the crowd and then a hushed whisper. Sakura reached the opening and standing right there, two lockers down from hers, was _him_.

She didn't notice what happened next but he stood up from his leaning position and walked towards her, an oddly friendly smile on his face.

"Hello Sakura, looking as fine as ever, I see."

_Calm down, Sakura. Calm down, he's not worth it._

"No response? You know a smile suits you better."

_Don't do anything stupid._

He stepped towards her. "I can see you're happy to see me."

_I can control my emotions, I can control everything._

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You always were."

She snapped and raised her knee hard between his legs. Before he could even react, Taro had slammed Syaoran against a locker, Taro's normally cheery demeanor had vanished.

Sakura walked up to him, now as calm as ever. "Listen, I don't care where you've been or what you've been doing but you need to know something, things changed." She lowered her voice. "People changed."

Taro let him go making Syaoran slump on the floor, immediately surrounded by a group of girls cooing over him. Sakura walked away, with her friends following but Eriol lingered back and helped Syaoran up.

"One rule here cousin," Eriol started. "Don't mess with Sakura."

Syaoran cringed, still in pain. He looked down the hall then smirked darkly. Oh, how he missed her.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Can't believe i'm like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime i'm like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime i'm like.._

* * *

THERE IT IS! Chapter 1! Please review. :)

Like Woah by Aly and Aj

OMG. Today has been perfect so far. I went to the JB concert and was in such a good mood i wrote and uploaded this. Please review if you have time. I love you guys for reading the first chappie of this new story of mine.

-xxhunniiebunniiexx aka future mrs. Jonas

* * *

**March 16, 2013 – This story is now undergoing revision and will hopefully be done soon. Thanks to everyone who read it originally and please feel free to review and let me know if you feel the changes are affecting the story too much.

By the way, looking at my comments now, I realize how obsessed I was with the Jonas Brothers haha. (Not sorry though)

You can also know if a chapter has been revised by my comments on the bottom : D


	2. I Hate

Thanks to everyone for reviewing:

GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout, Musette Fujiwara, lilmissmex3, bluestarmanga (Em is Sakura's friend and Makoto's sister), Nightmares of Love, sakurastars92, MisunderstO-od-child, Nadja100, insanity-ward, Luvia

* * *

Chapter 2: I Hate (Everything About You)

_**If there was one thing to know about North Oakwood it's that the glamour and smiles were only there to hide the storm and struggle underneath. When the world is watching, there is no hiding, only distracting.**_

* * *

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

It was the teacher's dream come true. Not one noise was made in class that day because they were scared. Everyone had witnessed or heard about the incident in the hall. Sakura sat at her desk staring out the window with a bored expression on her face but a furious look in her eyes.

Eriol still hadn't shown up and they knew why. Eriol was Syaoran's best friend and cousin. Tomoyo didn't look at him as he finally walked in and passed by. The sound of his chair scraping against the floor was the only indication that he was actually there. He tapped Tomoyo on the shoulder and she turned around eyes blazing, "Don't touch me."

Eriol's eyes widened. "What?"

Tomoyo turned back and hissed in response. "I said, 'don't touch me.' You might want to get your hearing checked."

Eriol shrank back in his seat. Now he'd done it. He turned to look at Taro and Makoto who gave him a brief sympathetic look before turning away.

The teacher looked around and smiled. It was quiet for once but he still rapped the desk twice to get everyone's attention away from a fuming Sakura. "Kids, we have a new student today, his name is Syaoran Li."

Syaoran walked in with a giggling Meiling behind him. At this point everyone turned to look at Sakura who just looked at Syaoran with a calm indifference.

The teacher got nervous seeing this change of character in his students and motioned for them to pay attention. Then a kid came in and gave a note to the teacher. He nodded and looked up at Makoto. "Maruyama, you're wanted in the office. Something about a crashed car."

Em giggled triumphantly. Makoto stood up from his seat behind Sakura and took his time walking towards the front; oblivious to the dreamy sighs the girls gave when he passed by them. Just before he walked out the door he winked back into someone in the classroom and every girl gushed thinking it was for her when really it was for the fuming, emerald-eyed girl.

"Meiling, please take your seat." She sat down with an angry huff. Sakura began to zone out again when she noticed something. Oh _hell _no. "Well Mr. Li, I suppose you'll have to take Maruyama's seat for now."

Syaoran smirked as he passed her. Then Sakura felt a hot breath on her ear. "Just like before."

She stood up quickly and gathered her things. She walked out the door and the teacher continued talking about the wonders of Math in the world. Sakura leaving in the middle of class was no surprise and he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to.

Syaoran stared after her, beginning to see what kind of power she held in this school. Things really had changed.

* * *

_Only when I stop to think about it  
I hate everything about you_

Sakura looked in the mirror, somehow ending up in the nearest bathroom after leaving. Her chest was tight and she felt the emotional wall she had built up becoming less and less stable. _No, the last year is not going to go to waste. _

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

"_I would never hurt you, don't worry babe."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Ever."_

Sakura grabbed one of the paper towels on the rack and scrubbed her face, a bit more harshly than normal.

"_W-what?"_

"_I never loved you, god you're so fucking stupid to believe that."_

"_You __**used **__me!"_

"_Yeah, and now guess what? I don't need you anymore."_

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Sakura scrubbed vigorously, her face becoming more and more red.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

"_Syaoran's leaving?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Why do you look so happy?"_

"_Because."_

"_Sakura, what did you do?"_

_She smiled evilly._

"_You'll see."_

Sakura looked in the mirror again, her face now clean of all makeup."I'm on top now. And I'm not going down without a fight."

She reapplied her make up as the bell rang and looked up to her reflection once more, her eyes now stone cold.

"No one messes with _the_ Alpha."

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Tomoyo, Em, Makoto, and Taro were waiting outside the door when she left and she saw a line of girls waiting for her to get out. Once she left they all cramped into the bathroom going for the stalls.

Sakura walked down the halls, this time, no one dared to even look at her.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

* * *

Syaoran observed the girl in the corner booth with interest. How one girl could change so much in a little over a year was beyond him. He blocked out the chatter of the girls he was sitting with and rested his head on the back of the booth's seat.

An image popped into his head. A girl. A sixteen-year-old girl sat happily in the chair next to him. They were in a garden. A large garden made and reserved especially for her. She chatted happily, the giggly smile never leaving her face for a second unless she got confused, which was often.

Syaoran stared lovingly at her or rather, the thought of her. The perfect girl, she was smart, liked, athletic, and an overall perfect girl. Then he frowned, he had one plan, to de-throne her.

Then one day, it happened. He did and he paid the price for it. His mother lost her position as CEO and dropped to vice-president as Sakura's father's company bought out theirs and the image of that beautiful face in such pain that lonely night in the park haunted him.

"Never." He sighed coming back to reality. Now he was back, to finish what he started. He looked past the girl who was sitting in front of him and caught sight of her.

Her face wasn't round and child like anymore, it was sharp with high cheekbones but a small trace of baby fat gave away her youthful age. Her eyes weren't as wide and confused as they had always seemed, they were narrowed and in control.

He was caught.

She looked up and glared, her eyes narrowing even more. Syaoran winked and she turned disgusted and said something to her friends.

They all stood and walked by them to get to the door. Eriol, who had been sitting with Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo as she passed by, "Hey babe."

They all stopped and Tomoyo reached for her neck. Something snapped and a second later a silver necklace was flung across the table to Eriol. "Don't you 'Hey babe' me." Then without another word, the group of friends left.

Syaoran stared at his cousin's heartbroken face and sighed. He knew the feeling.

* * *

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Eriol, mother." Syaoran responded.

"On your motorcycle?" Yelan asked peering across the table at him. "At eleven at night? You have school tomorrow."

"I'll have him back soon, Auntie." Eriol assured and Yelan sighed.

"I suppose I can trust you Eriol."

Eriol smiled and nodded as he and Syaoran went out the door and got on their bikes. "Just follow me." Eriol said before putting his helmet on.

Eriol led him to a secluded round about street where a ton of kids from school were already crowded, drinking and messing around. Four racers were already on their bikes waiting to go as they sat with their girlfriends or surrounded by girls.

Syaoran and Eriol stopped and Eriol got off his bike waiting for his kiss then sighed when he remembered Tomoyo was mad at him. A huge group of girls from school surrounded them and Syaoran caught sight of another big group. In the middle were Taro and Makoto. He strained his neck to look for Sakura but only saw her two friends, Tomoyo and Em.

Suddenly, another bike joined their circle. This rider, however, didn't take off his helmet and Syaoran heard the breaking of something as Tomoyo went over to him and gave him a long hug.

Makoto and Taro went over too, taking their fans with them and they disappeared behind the mass of girls.

Eriol slammed his helmet back on. He lifted the visor and motioned to Syaoran. "What do you say, you in?"

Syaoran smiled causing his little fan club to swoon and put his helmet on, nodding. "You bet."

Eriol whistled and all riders joined at the starting line. Eriol motioned to the mystery rider in between Taro and Makoto. Then he yelled to Syaoran over the roar of the engines, "Watch out for that one. His name's Mikenno, and he's never been beaten."

Syaoran nodded. _Never beaten?_ A smirk came on his face behind his visor. _Until today…_

The girl in front of him threw her hands down and in a split second everyone took off. Syaoran looked back for a second and saw that Mikenno had fallen back. He thought about it and then saw why, the sharp entrance turn was coming up, and not everyone could squeeze through.

Syaoran pulled back for a second and watched as four bikes collided sending the bike in one direction and its rider in another. Then Syaoran heard the roar of the only bike behind him take the outside of the turn where there was less damage and Syaoran leaned forward.

Eriol, Makoto, and Mikenno were the only others who made it past. Syaoran looked back briefly and saw Taro sitting down next to someone other riders, smiling as always while the others fumed.

Syaoran saw what happened next before it happened, Makoto drew in to take the inside turn and from the rain last night, the bike skid across. Mikenno turned around, as if making sure he was okay and then turned back. The turn was coming up again and Mikenno fell back, and went straight, past Syaoran and barely making it through the end.

Tomoyo and Em raced over to congratulate him. Syaoran took off his helmet angrily, how had he done that?

Suddenly Eriol threw his helmet down, Syaoran didn't see why at first then saw that Mikenno, who had his back to everyone except Tomoyo and Em, had taken off his helmet, though his sweatshirt hood was still up and gave Tomoyo and Em a quick kiss on the cheek before putting his helmet back on.

Tomoyo and Em said a few things and he left, not giving anyone a chance to go over to him.

Still furious, Eriol made his way to Tomoyo. Everyone got out of his way, still afraid of him despite his recent change of group.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, throwing his gloves aside.

Tomoyo and Em looked at each other then back at Eriol. "Am I supposed to be afraid?" Then Tomoyo's smiled faded, a scary look in her eyes. "Am I supposed to apologize and beg for you to come back with me? Or wait, no. I'm supposed to cry and have you comfort me and have you look like the hero. That's right isn't it? Well let me tell you something, Eriol Hiiragizawa…" Her voice dropped to an icy level. "Don't hold your breath."

Eriol made a move but Syaoran held him back. He told Eriol something and he left muttering under his breath. Syaoran turned back to Tomoyo and Em who were already getting on the back of Makoto and Taro's bikes.

"Where's Sakura?"

Tomoyo looked at him before putting her helmet on and Em lifted her visor. Tomoyo sighed. "I don't think that's any of your business." Taro started moving, the sudden movement making Tomoyo hold on as they took off.

Em threw a disgusted look at Syaoran then rolled her eyes before throwing her visor back down.

* * *

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock for the millionth time. She had gotten the brilliant idea of throwing a party since her family was out of town and was now regretting it.

She could hear the music blaring along with the joyful screams of her classmates inside the ballroom.

Looking to the closet door, which doubled as a mirror, her eyes found the bag hanging from one side. Slowly she traced the fabric of the Winter uniform, which had been delivered this morning.

_Why? Why here? Any place would be fine but why did his mother have to bring him back to Oakwood?_

Sakura sighed and refocused to her reflection in the mirror.

Perfect.

A knock was heard before Tomoyo and Em entered the room gushing at something that had happened downstairs.

On their way back to the party, Sakura passed by the indoor pool where a lot of kids were already jumping in and to the make-shift bar on the outline of the dance floor.

There, Sakura jumped on Makoto as her way of greeting and then did the same to Taro. Both of them smiled and yelled a 'Hey' over the music.

Sakura sat next to Taro as he smiled, as always, and chattered aimlessly about random things, Makoto interfering every now and then giving Taro a high five when he made a good point. Sakura smiled, sipping her drink. She wasn't even buzzed after her fifth one but could clearly smell the alcohol on both guys' breaths.

Em had run off to dance with some guys and eventually Tomoyo stiffened. Sakura turned and saw that Eriol had walked through the door. Sakura laughed when Tomoyo grabbed the nearest guy, knocking the drink out his hand, and dragged him to the dance floor. The guy didn't complain. He was dancing with Tomoyo Daidouji.

"..and then this guys comes over and-" Suddenly, Taro stopped. Sakura turned to look at him to see what had happened. He had stopped his drink midway to his mouth and was looking after some girls that had just passed by. They smiled and giggled at him. Taro turned back to Sakura and Makoto. He cleared his throat standing up and putting his drink down. He was still smiling but Sakura saw the difference as he spoke, "Excuse me, I have found something to keep me busy."

He walked away and towards the girls. Sakura smiled and turned back to Makoto who was smiling too as he gulped down the last shot. He shook his head before turning to Sakura giving her a lopsided smile. Sakura shook her head.

Makoto stood up and stood in front of Sakura, reaching out his hand. Sakura smiled. "Yes?"

"Dance with me?" He slurred.

Sakura giggled as he stumbled a bit. "Okay, as long as your feet don't kill me."

Makoto shook his head and they headed out to the center of the dance floor. Unknown to her, a pair of amber eyes glared at them from the stage. Sakura and Makoto danced closely, comfortable enough from knowing each other for so long.

A few songs later, the person on stage had finished half a bottle of tequila and watched as Sakura finished off another drink, still dancing with Makoto, having the time of her life.

Makoto whispered something in Sakura's ear and they both nodded. Makoto went towards the bar and Sakura wove through the dance floor making her way to get some fresh air outside, which meant passing right in front of the stage.

Two arms picked her up onto the platform. The DJ in the booth glanced at the two standing in front of him, center stage.

Sakura turned to see who had picked her up and met the very eyes she'd been trying to forget; those _freaking_ amber eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura yelled over the music.

The lights turned on and the music cut off making everyone look at the DJ booth, right behind Sakura and Syaoran. That's when they saw both Sakura and Syaoran standing right in front of it. Makoto had been with Taro, Tomoyo and Em with some guys in the same area, and everyone else scattered around.

Sakura didn't realize what was going on around her as she glared at Syaoran. Then he spoke. "This."

He grabbed her face roughly and kissed her. Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed him off her, his lack of coordination caused by the alcohol made him stagger back, nearly losing his balance.

Sakura stalked off angrily, shoving people who didn't move fast enough out of her way. She ended up in the bathroom of the ballroom, the girls who had been in there cleared out quickly. She still had a glass in her hand which now swayed from side to side as she attempted calmed herself down.

Em walked in. "Sakura, babe, are you okay?"

Sakura looked at the girl who had just walked in, her eyes hard and staring at the glass which was now trembling. When she finally spoke, her tone was controlled but hiding a small tremor. "Alphas don't get mad, they-"

Em looked at her and finished. "Get even."

Sakura turned away from Em and threw the glass against the wall, satisfied when it shattered and fell to the floor in pieces. "No," Sakura replied, an evil smirk across her face as she stared at the broken glass. "They _destroy_."

* * *

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review if you can.

I Hate (Everything About You) by Three Days Grace

Mucho love,

-xxhunniiebunniiexx

* * *

**Revised!


	3. Over It

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**-Kori Kage Tenshi-****, ****rosedreamer101****, ****Luvia**** (well the faster and more people review the faster I update so if a lot of people review the first day ill upload it that night), ****tearsfalldownmycheeks****,****bluestarmanga**** (you're welcome), ****cabbage-pebbles****, ****Musette Fujiwara**** ( :) ), ****Nadja100**** (yup), harmony, ****insanity-ward**

Chapter 3: Over It

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay._

* * *

Sakura woke up with the worst hangover the next morning. A maid walked in and set up Sakura's clothes for the day, noticing that the lump on the huge bed kept moaning in pain.

Sakura stayed under the sheets for a while, trying to block out the spawns of satin singing outside her window. She threw the covers over her head angrily and sat up, scaring the maid in the process.

Sakura gave a glare to the mirror directly in front of her and this gave a signal to the maid to leave. Sakura grudgingly got out of bed and walked over to the windows, shutting the blinds. "Freaking birds." She uttered and looked in the mirror.

She was in her boy shorts underwear despite the freezing cold outside and a small tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun. Sakura yawned and threw her robe over her, not caring to tie it up. Sakura walked down stairs. "Freaking stairs." She muttered again.

A maid passed by her and bowed, not looking at her. "Brunch is being served in the garden, Miss."

Sakura nodded and the maid was about to say something but Sakura cut her off, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Brunch. Garden. You're dismissed." The maid wanted to say something but Sakura waved her off.

"Freaking hallway, stupid slippers…" Sakura was still muttering to herself when she stepped into the garden.

Looking at her feet she rubbed her eyes but stopped when she heard the sound of forks hitting the plates. And it was more than a couple forks too…

Sakura looked up and saw her father and having breakfast with the _Li_ family. Sakura's eyes widened then relaxed when she noticed that youngest Li wasn't present.

"Sakura!" Her father warned. Sakura looked at him, then remembered.

Oh shit.

Sakura looked down and saw that she was standing for the world to see her small shorts and tank top. She quickly tied her robe and smiled, turning around and walking back into the house.

As she passed by the kitchen, Jacob looked away. "Your breakfast will be up in a minute."

Sakura nodded and headed back up the stairs. ON the way however she bumped into someone. Sakura groaned as she fell against the wall for support.

"What the-" Sakura started then looked up to see who it was. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Syaoran smirked. He looked at her and Sakura blushed noticing that her robe had come undone again. She quickly retied the bow and glared at him.

Sakura took a step back and felt the wall. Before she could react, Syaoran had pinned her, trapping her with her wrists pinned above her with one of his hands. HE angled his legs so that she couldn't move hers then stared at her.

"What?" She bit out coldly.

"You changed." Syaoran said simply.

"No shit, you-mmh" Sakura's eyes widened in anger as he clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Shh." He said again.

Sakura bit his hand and he withdrew it quickly, wiping it on his jeans.

"So you tracked me down, pinned me against a wall, and stared me down, just to say I changed?" She asked sarcastically.

"What happened to you? You used to be so different." He said leaning in closer.

Sakura stammered for a bit. Him being so close brought back memories. Memories she spent the past year forgetting, were all coming back to her know. "You were born."

Syaoran flinched at her tone but leaned in closer. "What happened to you?"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly.

* * *

_You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone._

* * *

_He pinned her against the wall by her room, kissing her hungrily._

_She pulled back for a minute as he worked his way to her neck and she giggled. "Syaoran, stop."_

_He did. "As you wish." The glint was still noticeable in his eyes._

"_Never mind." She giggled and pulled him back in. He smiled into the kiss._

Stop! Go away!

_Sakura danced along with the music as Syaoran danced with her. The windows in the clubhouse were threatening to break at any second with the volume of the music._

_Sometime during the night they went over to the bar and got a drink. Sakura saty in Syaoran's lap and leaned her head back. "So…Syaoran?"_

"_Hm?" He asked nuzzling her neck. She giggled._

"_I'm bored."_

_Syaoran smiled._

"_I can fix that."_

* * *

_And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.  
ohh.._

* * *

STOP!

"You did you idiot." Sakura yelled and struggled against him. "Let go of me-"

Syaoran closed in and kissed her. Sakrua shut her eyes again tightly, tears leaking throught her eyeslids. She relaxed and felt her ehartbeat faster and her face flare up as he let go of her wrists and moved his leg.

Sakura reached up and with one hand grabbed his face, tracing it delicately and the other hand she used to play with the hair on the back of his head. Syaoran gave in more to the kiss as he pulled her chin towards him.

It was when Sakura felt the tears in her mouth that her eyes snapped open.

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

She pulled away and hit Syaoran in the gut, sprinting as fast as she could up the rest of the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behinds her.

She leaned back onto the door and slid down. Her eyes crying.

Don't cry. This is what you practiced for the past year Sakura! Control your emotions!

Sakura closed her eyes again for a second and when she opened them they were stone cold again.

No, he won't get to me again. He won't use me again. I'll show him how much I've changed.

* * *

_Thats why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it_

* * *

Syaoran bent over in pain. Then he kneeled down and felt the salty tears on his lips.

Damn, that girl cries a lot.

Then he noticed something; those tears weren't Sakura's. He reached up and felt his eyes. They were his.

It was the hit.

He kept repeating that to himself for the rest of the day but one thing he could hide from the world and not he was the ache that he had. In his left chest. His heart.

He looked back up the stairs. What had he done?

* * *

_(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over.._

* * *

Sakura stared at her cheerleading uniform, laid out across her bed. The she focused her attention to the right corner of her room where her shopping abgs from the day before had been left.

After the "incident" with Li, she had done what she did whenever she was down; she called her friends and went shopping. The only exception this time was that she didn't call Eriol, on Tomoyo's request.

Unfortunately, this problem was more than her father's credit card could handle and she maxed out two cards.

He'll get over it. Sakura had said when she came back.

She looked at her uniform again and walked out into her balcony, over looking her back yard.

Her brother was playing tennis with Fanran, one of Syaoran's sisters. Her father was having tea with Yelan.

"Don't they have their house?" Sakura muttered. She shivered. Despite her tracksuit she was still freezing cold. "I swear it'll probably star snowing within a couple days." She looked at the thermometer and it read twenty-two degrees farenheight.

"It should already be snowing." She muttered as she got her uniform on. She put her tracksuit back on and packed her things in her bag, tracing the delicate letters that spelled out, 'Sakura Kinomoto, Captain, Varsity Cheer'.

A knock on the door woke her up from her daydream. "Come in."

Jacob walked in and bowed. "Young Mr. Maruyama is here to escort you, Miss."

Sakura nodded putting the finishing touches on her hair. She then ran past Jacob and slid down the banister as another honk was heard from outside. She stepped out and there Makoto was in his car. The front seat was available as Em stretched across the back, obviously still asleep.

Sakura climbed into the front seat after Jacob opened the door for her. "Thanks, Jacob." She called as Makoto hit the gas pedal. The sudden jerk sent Em rolling off the seat. She sat up, a bit groggily as they pulled out of the driveway.

Sakura looked at her and laughed. Her ribbon was askew and her bump had gone flat, the bobby pins about to come off. Sakura threw her a mirror and heard her surprised gasp.

Suddenly the engine revved and Sakura looked over Makoto at Taro who was smiling as always in his Mercedes with a smiling Tomoyo taping in the passenger seat.

Taro nodded and Makoto did too looking forward at the light. Both cars sped off as the light turned green. Sakura glanced at the meter and saw as it rose slightly over a hundred.

Suddenly the car skid and Makoto threw them a smile when the car stopped. "We're here."

Sakura smiled. "You're slow."

Taro and Makoto took off running knowing they were late. Sakura closed her eyes with Em and Tomoyo who were fixing each others hair in the tunnel. The T.I.'s "Bring Em Out" blared throughout the tunnel and the doors opened.

The cheerleaders went out in two lines, each line going around one side of the track with the players going down the middle, onto the field then something caught her eye.

Sakura put her smile on as she and her co-captain waited for the soccer captains. Makoto came out, looking mad and then Sakura saw why, the other captain wasn't the usual smiley Taro, but the amber-eyed devil himself.

Sakura didn't have to give it another thought as they started running out, Sakura and Rei ran out jumping and cheering alongside the two captains until half field where they went to their corresponding sides as the captains joined their team line in the middle.

Sakura cheered as they introduced the Oakwood players but only pretended to cheer when they announced her worst nightmare's name, Syaoran Li.

He turned to look at her especially and she turned away. AS the game went on she went over to Rei and smiling asked, "Why is Li here? He wasn't at try outs, much less ot be captain."

Rei yelled a cheer and muttered back. "Well, coach couldn't have his shining star slip away, so he put him back on as if he never left."

Sakura's smile faltered but she cheered as Oakwood scored. Makoto who had taken the first goal passed by Sakura and winked, then ran backwards and blew her a kiss.

Sakura smiled.

Neither noticed the glare that Syaoran sent at Makoto, but two people.

A couple minutes before the game ended, number 14 of the opposing team knocked down Eriol so the ref called a foul. Normally, Tomoyo would be creaming at the other team but instead she yelled out, "Are you okay 14?"

"TOMOYO!" Everyone yelled at her, as Eriol was still rolling around on the ground in pain. He was taken out, and sent to the trainer to get fixed up.

Syaoran placed the ball down and both he and Makoto positioned themselves to kick it. Syaoran was from the right and Makoto from the left. Makoto turned to look at Sakura who was waving at him and turned to Syaoran, "Take the fake."

"What?" Syaoran asked and shook his head. "I'm taking the kick."

Syaoran took it and scored.

The ref blew his whistle and signaled the game to end. Makoto went over and Said something to Sakura. Syaoran was about to go over when Meiling tackled him down. He saw Sakura kiss Makoto on the cheek then was walking over to him a bit hesitant.

Meiling saw this and kissed Syaoran on the lips so Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to the squad instead.

Makoto went into the huddle, the lip gloss print still noticeable as the guys whistled and teased. Then someone said to Syaoran, "So you took your kiss from Meiling?"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"The kiss." Someone said.

Syaoran wasn't following and someone else explained, "Whenever someone scores, they can get a kiss from one of the cheerleaders, lips man."

"Normally anyone takes it from Sakura but the only who ever scores is Makoto and being the 'gentleman' that he is, never takes the lips but the cheek instead. And when we do score, he scares us from getting it from Sakura."

Makoto blushed and the guys started up again. Then Taro added, "Leave him, he's in love."

It was weird how that one sentence made Syaoran's blood boil. He felt like hitting the person nearest to him but he held it in as he went to go shake the other team's hands.

Makoto was in such a good mood that after their hand shake he went over to Sakura and picked her up, twirling her around when she gasped.

Makoto put her down quickly thinking eh had hurt her, but she just stuck her hand out. "Look! It's snowing!"

Makoto and everyone else looked up and saw the small white flakes falling gently.

Sakura smiled; maybe this was a good sign.

* * *

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

* * *

Meiling entered the Li household after the game for the party being held for the players and cheerleaders.

The whole time she watched the same thing; Sakura was sitting on Makoto's lap laughing her butt off while Syaoran glared at the group from across the room, everyone in between totally oblivious to this scenario besides Meiling.

She went over to Syaoran and tried to get his attention. "Hey Syaoran."

"Hey." He replied, not looking at her.

"So the game huh? It was so exciting huh?" Meiling tried.

"Sure." He replied, still not looking at her.

"Tell me about it." Meiling probed, her smile turning frustrated.

He just shrugged.

As she left, still getting nothing more from Syaoran than on word answers, she snatched his cell phone from the table next to him.

"There has to be…" Meiling started then trailed off as she found something in Syaoran's phone that made her smile.

Perfect.

* * *

_Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain_.

* * *

She took it back.

Sakura stared at the clock. It was Wednesday and the coaches decided to give all athletics a day off to play in the snow which had come heavily the previous night. There were ten minutes left of school and Sakura smiled as the camera's red light flickered on.

"Hey there Breakers. This is Sakura Kinomoto coming to ya live from the stinky little storage closet our school calls a studio."

Makoto and his classmates laughed as they heard a noise in the background followed by Sakura rolling her eyes.

"ANYWAYS! Well, this year's Varsity soccer team took another win yesterday, very similar to Sunday's, with Captain Makoto Maruyama taking both goals against Beachside Prep. This winning streak has brought our very sexy-"

"SAKURA!"

"Breaker's to first place." Sakura paused as she heard the congratulatory screams down the hall.

"Well I'll take short break after my thirty second segment to see how the Breaker weather is doing today with Em Maruyama." Sakura said then continued when Tomoyo forgot to switch over cameras. "Aw! I know! Don't miss me though."

Tomoyo finally got the hint and switched over to Em who was making fun of the snow by wearing a bathing suit.

Tomoyo asked finally, "How do you keep your hair from getting frizzy?"

The cameras switched and everyone heard Sakura talking, "…then I just flip it back and hairspray it."

The production teacher sighed and Sakura turned to the camera smoothly. "Just kidding. Hey guys back already?"

The screen flickered and Sakura covered. "Wow, someone's having fun in the production room, eh Tomoyo?"

The screen flickered again and Sakura didn't know what to do. Then the screen went black and a picture popped up.

Sakura's eyes widened at the picture and she could have sworn everyone at school gasped.

It wasn't just a picture of Sakura in her underwear and robe kissing Syaoran Li.

It was a picture of Sakura in her underwear and robe kissing Syaoran Li _back._

Then Tomoyo regained control and switched back to Sakura who still looked shocked. Tomoyo motioned to her and Sakura snapped out of it and nervously said, "Wow, I didn't think you guys could actually do it."

Sakura turned back to the camera, calm, cool, and collected. "You see Breakers as this weeks surprise segment my production team said they would make my worst dream come true and when they mentioned Photoshop, I didn't believe they could really do what they told me apparently they did."

Sakura was breathing hard but tried not to show it. "Well I guess I underestimated Tomoyo, good job Moyo, it actually looked real. Well Breakers it seems that the little surprise took more time than we thought so we'll see you again on Friday, this is Sakura, signing off."

The light turned off and everyone turned to look at Sakura who was now shaking. She grabbed her things and walked out the door as the bell rang.

* * *

_I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh.._

* * *

In the quad, people were gathering, Makoto and taro included, when they saw her they tried to push her back but Sakura stared them down. She got to the front and Meiling was standing on a table.

"There she is, Sakura!"

Sakura glared at her, what was she up to?

"You see, the picture was real. And there's a story behind it."

Sakura glared harder and looked around until she spotted him,. Mr. Li standing next to a tree a few feet from the table.

"We all know the scandal that occurred a year and a half ago with Sakura and Syaoran when they were going out. But you see, Syaoran used Sakura to get popular and it worked basically, Sakura being the idiot in this relationship, so Sakura being the loser she is, went crying to daddy. She made daddy force the Li's to move away but Sakura could never get over Syaoran and when he came back she couldn't keep to herself. I mean she actually thought Syaoran wanted to go back with her." Meiling laughed as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura hung her head, her shoulders shaking.

"Dream on, Kinomoto."

It was silent. Everyone stared at her. Suddenly Sakura, jumped on the stage and Tomoyo and Em followed. They were beating the crap out of Meiling with no one stopping them until she felt someone pull her off. It was Syaoran.

Sakura scoffed. Syaoran's touched her cheek where a bruise was forming. She slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Makoto pulled her into a hug and then the crowd parted as the dean was coming through.

* * *

_Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(i'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..._

* * *

"I would have never expected thins kind of behavior from you two. I am very disappointed." The dean finished. Both girls had been in the office for a good two hours with witnesses coming in and out. Sakura had a slight bruise on her left cheek and Meiling had a cut eyebrow and lip.

"Kinomoto, I understand this is your fault, suspension, two weeks."

"What?" Sakura yelled, standing up. She grabbed her things and walked out. "'Institution of learning my ass."

"MISS KINOMOTO!"

She walked out. Then stopped when the dean called out, "I'll be calling your father about this."

Sakura laughed, evilly as her eyes darkened. "Don't worry I'll make sure he knows."

* * *

_I'm so over it...  
I'm over it..._

* * *

Sakura threw her bag, ready with her passport and everything as the maids carried down the last of her Louis Vuitton luggage. She walked out onto her balcony when someone walked on behind her. She turned around and saw Syaoran there. She just shook her head and turned back to the corner where she could see the car running.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have your own house?" Sakura responded, putting her sunglasses on even though there was no sun. Syaoran smiled a bit knowing she was trying to hide her bruised cheek.

Syaoran looked down, "I'm sorry. You know, the only reason I came back was to make up with you. Look, this past year I didn't go a day when I didn't-"

"Save it Li." Sakura said turning around and Syaoran could feel the glare through the glasses. "You have what you always wanted. I'm leaving to go with my mom for a while. The school is yours so drop the act. It's making me sick."

"It's not an act." Syaoran bit out, grabbing her arm.

Sakura pulled back and slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever touch me again."

Syaoran stood there until he saw Sakura climb into the car and watched as it left. He threw a pillow across the room. It caused something in the closet to fall apart and Syaoran went over to see the damage he'd done.

Inside the hole were a couple things, a photo album, a locket, and a diary.

The photo album looked like it hadn't been opened in well, a year. The pages showed attempts at being ripped out or apart with no avail. The locket had been the first present Syaoran ever gave to Sakura.

His interest heightened when he opened her journal. He flipped through the pages laughing and saddening when the situation called for it. He checked his watch and saw it was already ten at night. That's weird he had gotten there at three. His mom must be wondering where he was he thought and put the journal down when he saw what the last entry was.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm just writing a bit right now because I'm about to go out with Syaoran. I think that I might love him. I mean I know it sounds stupid but yeah...never mind, I'm gonna be late, gotta go!_

_Sakura_

Syaoran stared at the date, January 16th…two years ago today. The day Sakura found out he was using her. Did Sakura know about what today was?

Syaoran stood up when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He had to get out of there. As he was putting the journal back he noticed a page sticking out and he stuffed it in his pocket. He'd read it later.

He climbed down the outside and ran to his car, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

Syaoran entered his house tiptoeing.

"Syaoran come in here please!" Yelan yelled from the living room.

Syaoran flinched. He walked in and saw his three cousins sitting on the coach opposite of his mother, Eriol, Makoto, and Em.

Syaoran stared at the last two. "Didn't expect to see you guys here."

They looked at him. "We didn't want to be here."

Syaoran nodded. It was to be expected.

* * *

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it.._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please!  
Over it by Katharine McPhee  
This chapter was a little longer so yeah, enjoy.

Mucho love,  
-xxhunniiebunniiexx


	4. Still in Love

Starting this chapter I'm starting something different cause ppl were getting confused with my writing so from now on thoughts will be like this: 'thoughts', like in my past stories.

Reviewers:

rosedreamer101(omg i love that movie too!), Luvia (idk read on :), cabbage-pebbles (thank you.), Musette Fujiwara (lol, questions will be answered in this chapter), bluestarmanga, megumi, Nightmares of Love, insanity-ward, Lolalaie89, Nadja100 (lol), Nekura Tenshi, sara, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, Cheeseycraziness (yupperz), mistress-of-death.

Chapter 4: Still in love with you

_She was all I ever wanted  
She was all I ever needed  
She walked out my door  
Now she went away  
Broke my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues  
Yeah_

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise." Syaoran bit out, trying to fake a smile.

Makoto and Em both rolled their eyes when Yelan turned then smiled as she looked at them. "So, how have you kids been? I'm surprised you didn't come sooner."

"Well, sorry, auntie but we've been real busy with school." Makoto replied, smiling then turning to Syaoran on the last word.

"Really? I don't recall Syaoran mentioning you even once." Yelan said, a mysterious glint in her eyes as she looked towards her son.

Em took the chance. "Well, it might be because-"

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Exclamation point."

Em went dot eyed as Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, and Shiefa ran towards her tugging her towards the backyard, gushing over how cute she'd gotten.

Yelan watched as she was dragged off then reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone and motioned to the boys to wait a bit as she stepped out of the room.

Neither of them talked for a couple minutes. Syaoran was still standing in the doorway glaring at Makoto who was glaring back from his spot on the sofa. Eriol sat uncomfortably between them praying for Yelan to come back into the room.

Yelan walked in a few minutes later after Syaoran and Makoto hade bore a hole through each other's heads. Eriol got up immediately, "Sorry, auntie but my mother is inquiring of my presence and I need to get home right away."

Yelan nodded. "It was nice seeing you Eriol."

Eriol gave her a kiss on the cheek and nodded hesitantly to both boys who were now smiling. They nodded back.

Yelan sighed. "I'm sorry boys but I'm needed in the office." She motioned to Wei. "Why don't you two spend some time catching up?"

"I don't think-"

"Excellent. Wei, please lead these two to the garden." Yelan instructed and left.

Syaoran and Makoto slugged behinds Wei and were walking through the garden aimlessly for a while spending some "cousin bonding" time. Neither had said a word when Makoto's phone went off.

He opened it and laughed at a picture of Sakura wanting to kill herself on her dad's jet. Underneath it read,

Wish you were here.

Love,  
Sakura

Syaoran looked at the picture, and glared at Makoto, "How pathetic."

Makoto put his phone away and turned to him. "What?"

"You. You're pathetic, falling so easily for some chick." Syaoran replied walking away.

'Some chick that I wish would like me the way she does you.'

Suddenly he was jerked back and Makoto took a straight punch for his eye. Syaoran got dizzy and felt himself being pulled somewhere. Then he could hear Makoto's voice. "He fell. I think he needs ice."

Syaoran groaned and felt something cool on his eye, which he could feel swelling.

* * *

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry_

* * *

"Baby what happened?" Meiling asked, lifting Syaoran's hair to get a better look at the eye.

"Nothing." Syaoran replied and took her hand off. Then he looked at her for a second. 'This was the girl I screwed things up over? The reason Sakura has hated me since a year ago?'

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Paying no mind to the teacher he flipped it open to see three very interesting pictures. Then his eyes widened as he watched a video that came with it.

Behind him, one girl watched his reactions, and smiled.

* * *

_It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye_

* * *

Sakura stretched out next to her mother, the Caribbean sun beaming down on her reflecting off her hew sunglasses.

Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter but remained on her back, relaxing on the comfy lounge chair. "What made you want to come visit me?"

"I missed you mama. I mean, when you said you'd be modeling away for a couple months I thought you meant like two or something. Daddy and Touya miss you too." Sakura said, her smile flickering for a bit. She knew her mother would notice but didn't care.

Nadeshiko turned on her side to face Sakura and sighed. "The reason it's taking so long is because we're missing a model." She smiled. "A _teen_ model."

Sakura took her glasses off. "Me?"

"Yes you." Nadeshiko replied, a light laugh present.

"But don't you guys still have like a while before it's released?" Sakura asked, still a bit in shock.

Nadeshiko shook her head. "Normally, yes but this was last minute and it releases in Asia in two weeks so the shots need to sent in two days or less."

"What if I can't do it? What if I'm not good enough?" Sakura asked and felt chills run through her body. That line sounded familiar.

"_Really? I mean it'll be a lot of work and what if I'm no good?"_

"_That's not possible."_

Sakura shook her head. 'Where did I have that conversation? And with who?'

"I think you'll be excellent, sakura. Please, do this for me?" Nadeshiko pleaded and flashed her daughter her perfect smile.

Sakura smiled. "I'd do anything for you mama."

Nadeshiko reached over and hugged her. "You know I'd do anything for you too, sweetie."

Sakura smiled and lay back down just as two guys passed by, one winking. Sakura threw them a flirty smile. 'Might as well…'

* * *

_But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Won't regret it  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

* * *

"Are you serious?" Tomoyo and Em yelled over the phone.

"Yup." Sakura giggled as she stretched out in bed, ready to go to sleep. Her earpiece vibrating in her ear when Em and Tomoyo squealed happily.

Back home, Tomoyo and Em had Sakura on speaker in class with everyone listening. "That's so amazing!" Em gushed.

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "Our little Sakura, modeling. It's my dream come true!"

The guys sweatdropped and stared at them weirdly. "When will you be back?" Makoto asked.

Everyone got quiet, including Sakura. From across the room Syaoran's ear perked up, trying to block out Meiling's constant talking.

A few seconds later came Sakura's soft reply, "I don't know, yet."

Tomoyo broke the silence by announcing proudly into the speaker. "Sakura you got nominated for Spring Fling Queen."

"Really?" Sakura sounded excited but her friends didn't buy it.

"Yeah." Em responded trying to get her hopes up.

"Isn't Spring Fling usually in the middle of March? Why are they having nominations early?" Sakura asked, some happiness present in her voice.

Tomoyo, Em, Makoto, and Taro looked at each other. The Taro stared at the phone. "Uh, Saks? It's the end of February already."

In the hotel, Sakura's smiled faded. What? Had she really been gone for that long already? No. She had just left. She left just before Christmas. "Oh."

Tomoyo traced the sadness in her voice now as she went on. "I have to go, you guys. It's really late over here. I'll ttyl. Love you."

"Love you." They chorused back as they heard the click.

Sakura leaned back against the headboard. 'No, it can't be true.'

Nadeshiko walked in and sat next to her daughter. "Are you done?" She asked referring to her phone call.

Sakura nodded grimly. "I'm done." She replied referring to something else.

* * *

_We had fun under the sun  
Think it's okay she'll be my angel  
We were so in love  
Then she went away  
Broke my heart in two  
Left me standing here  
Singing all these blues  
Yeah_

* * *

Syaoran felt the rush as he crossed the finish line. He couldn't hear the girls swarming him or their screams. He just kept the feeling of the air pushing his helmet back as he had raced.

The swarm suddenly dispersed. Some of them were now around someone else. Syaoran craned his neck and saw the familiar design of the helmet. It was Mikenno.

Eriol went over and was saying something to him. The girls got quiet and Syaoran saw as Tomoyo stood in front of Mikenno. Both guys nodded and both of them moved to the start line along with the other racers. Eriol motioned to Syaoran and put his helmet on. "We're racing."

The flag was about to drop when the clock tower bells started chiming. By the time Syaoran looked back down almost everyone was leaving.

"Let's go." Eriol yelled over the commotion.

"What?" Syaoran asked. The faint sound of sirens could be heard over the noise. Syaoran nodded and followed Eriol, not missing the glance Eriol sent to Mikenno who now had Tomoyo on the back of his bike.

Mikenno's bike caught up to Eriol and Syaoran with Makoto and Taro close behind. A fork in the road came up ahead and Syaoran glanced back to see the blinking police lights following them. His meter passed the 150 dash and he smirked. They can't catch them. Eriol nodded to Mikenno and he nodded back falling a bit further back as Makoto and Taro passed him.

"What's he doing?" Syaoran yelled.

"Watch." Eriol yelled back.

When the fork came up, Syaoran, Eriol, Makoto, and Taro went left. There they stopped turning off the bikes quickly.

A few seconds later, Mikenno zoomed by taking the left urn then a quick right turn at the next fork, the police following closely behind.

"Won't they get caught?" Syaoran asked.

Makoto took his helmet off. "You've seen him race. He'll be fine."

Em giggled at Eriol. "Don't worry, he'll get Tomoyo home safely."

Taro's smile widened. "Hey Li, what happened to your eye?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes angrily and put his helmet back on before taking off back down the road.

Taro stood there, confused. "What did I say?"

The other three shook their heads at his naïveness (AN: I don't think that's a word but oh well.).

* * *

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye_

* * *

Syaoran threw his helmet down on the table in the antechamber as he walked in. Wei walked out of the living room, making Syaoran jump. "Wei! What are you doing up?"

Wei bowed. "I was awaiting your return master Li."

Syaoran nodded. "Sorry to make you wait up."

Wei nodded and bowed once more. "This was dropped on the doorstep this morning, Master. I believe it is for you."

Wei handed an envelop to Syaoran as he ran upstairs. Wei watched him run up hastily and sighed. These kids…

There was something familiar about the penmanship of his name on the front of the envelope. The 'i's were curled at the bottom. 'Where have I seen this?

Shrugging it off he opened it and a small folded up piece of paper was the only thing inside the large envelope. Syaoran stared at it and then his eyes widened. He reached around in his pockets and confirmed it. It was the page from Sakura's diary. It must've fallen out of his pocket.

But who would give it to him. Unless…unless they knew.

Curiosity got the best of him and he unfolded the page, carefully. It had been the first he had looked at it since the night Sakura left. His eyes scanned the page quickly and they teared up.

'No,' He thought to himself. 'Syaoran Li does NOT cry.'

He nervously got out his cell phone. His fingers shaking, he punched in a certain someone's number, and sent the pictures he had gotten a few days prior. It was time to sort all of this out.

* * *

_But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Won't regret it  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

* * *

Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.

Sakura groaned as her face vibrated. Wait, what?

Sakura opened one eye to be met with the bright light of her phone flashing and the buzzing noise that could only be the vibration.

Groggily she touched the screen on her phone and a bright, too bright for the middle of the night, message popped up.

You have three new messages from: Syaoran Li.

'What?' Sakura double-checked her phone and yeah, that's what it said. 'I thought I had erased his number. What's it still doing registered in there?'

Before looking at the text messages she went to her contacts.

You have 593 registered contacts.

Sakura sweatdropped. 'Never mind.' Then she looked back to the flashing icon on the top bar. 'Media? What does he want?'

A picture popped up. It was Meiling in the 'production room' at the school. She was with a guy who was hacking away at the computer. Underneath the picture it read:

Wasn't me. Didn't even realize I took that picture. Srry.

Sakura didn't even blink again before moving to the next picture. 'Okay, so he didn't post that picture up, so what?'

They were two pictures in one message. One was of Meiling and Syaoran kissing in the park. The other was of Sakura and Syaoran kissing in the park. She looked at the dates…they were on the same day. Underneath this one it read:

Watch video please.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she moved to the next and last message. 'What is it? A video of him dumping me? That's the only thing left.'

The video came up loud and she was about to turn it down when she heard a certain phrase.

"…_I just needed him to get more popular. He's so freaking stupid thinking that him being more popular was really going to get him the 'letter' that I had from his dad. I didn't even know his freaking dad."_

"_So you never had it?"_

"_No, besides, everyone knows that the Kinomoto's run the company. Even so, Kinomoto was so NOT going to fire Li. Until now, that is. Little Sakura went to daddy and now Li is getting the boot for real."_

Sakura could've sworn the whole hotel could hear it but she didn't care. The screen was blank but the voice was evident, it was Meiling.

"_I mean…I could NEVER overthrow Miss Perfect over there but who better than her own boyfriend. I would've gone for the best friends but those dimwits are so full of it that they'd never backstab their 'very best friend'. Now with Sakura down, all I need is Syaoran out of the way."_

"_Meiling?"_

"_It's Syaoran, leave Mitsy."_

_A door opened and closed followed by another door._

The video ended and the replay button popped up. Sakura's finger lingered over it. Then her finger moved to the text at the bottom:

Forgive me?

Her hotel room door opened and her mother came in, looking fabulous even in her pajamas. She stared at the phone and sighed. "I thought there was someone here with you honey."

But she knew. Sakura knew that she knew. It was time. She was finally over it.

* * *

_I don't know what's worse baby  
Seeing you with him  
or being alone, on my own  
No, he doesn't love you baby  
Not like I did  
What's the point?  
You're not listening anyway_

* * *

"OMG! She looks so pretty!"

"She was born to be a model."

Tomoyo shut the magazine. "Space, please?"

The girls backed off and Em rolled her eyes. "Screw this."

She threw open the magazine and all the girls started gushing followed by the boys who were slapping each other playfully.

Meiling and her group were crowded around their own magazine, finding bits and pieces of what was wrong with the picture. Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura's picture and smiled.

"_Well, my mom asked me today if I wanted to but I don't know." Sakura finished, still swinging back and forth on her swing._

_Syaoran, who was motionless on his swing, looked from the black sky to her. "I think you could do it."_

_Sakura stopped. "Really? I mean it'll be a lot of work and what if I'm no good?"_

_Syaoran chuckled and looked down, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "That's not possible."_

_Sakura giggled and hugged him making the swing move slightly._

Syaoran's smile didn't fade even after Meiling shut the magazine closed and flung it into a trashcan. 'Congrats Sakura. I knew you could do it.'

He heard the familiar ring tone that could only belong to Tomoyo's cell phone. No surprise that a second later Tomoyo's cheery, "Hello?" Flew through the room.

"SAKURA?" Tomoyo squealed. Syaoran's smile still hadn't disappeared as he looked forward. But suddenly it did.

'Why…why does it hurt? I feel like someone jabbed me a million times in the gut. Like all the air's been taken out of me.' Syaoran thought sadly. He heard the phone being passed to Makoto and his eyes narrowed. 'Another jab. Why can't I be Makoto? The person who Sakura's always hugging and talking to? Why can't that be me?"

Syaoran's blood boiled as Makoto yelled, "Love you, Sakura!" into the phone.

There was a loud buzzing noise and Syaoran looked down towards his desk where his phone was about to vibrate itself off. He picked it up and touched the screen making it come to life.

New message!

Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he opened it.

You still love her, I can tell by your expressions.

His eyes widened and he whipped his head around. No one was looking at him, so who sent him the message?

He scrolled down to the sender's name and groaned as he read those two frustrating words.

Private Caller

He locked his phone and jammed it into his pocket. He didn't love her anymore. She was a part of his past.

Hen he looked over at Makoto who was flipping through the magazine and sighed.

Who was he kidding?

He wasn't sure if anyone knew the crap he'd gone through for the past year without her. No one was going to mess things up this time. Hell yeah, he missed her.

And yes, he still loved her.

* * *

_You left without a single word  
Not even sorry  
It might have hurt worse to hear you say  
I'm leaving goodbye  
But your smile still makes my heart sing  
Another sad song  
I can't forget it  
Won't regret it  
'Cuz I'm still in love with you_

* * *

Still in love with you by the Jonas Brothers (I heart them, my fave band)

Soooooo. Sorry you guys but I had to finish finals and then I had three parties in a row and I had a lot of homework but guess what? I updated finally! Sorry for the wait but chapter 5 is almost finished!

Preview of next Chapter:  
**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

**Syaoran smiled softly. "I'm the one who should be sorry."**

**Sakura laid down across the bench and rested her head on his lap. "Take advantage of it Syaoran because tomorrow everything's going back to normal once my head doesn't hurt so much."**


	5. Great Escape

**REVIEWERS:**

-Kori Kage Tenshi- (ehh...not like THAT), Cheeseycraziness (thanks hope you enjoy it), 'Blue Moon and Roses' (thanks and i know its just one of those mysteries), bluestarmanga, Musette Fujiwara ( read and find out :insert smiley face:), harmony (yeah, but read this chapter first before you do), insanity-ward (yeah, me too... i mean...hehe), rosedreamer101 (no i havent seen it lol but ill be sure to check it out. the one w/ the sprouses?), sakurastars92 (OMG, i love them too!)

**Chapter 5: The Great Escape**

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

* * *

"Kinomoto?"

No response. The teacher sighed, "Still not back? I thought her suspension was one month not two."

"She never got suspended, get it straight teach." Taro corrected, a bright smile on his face.

The teacher sighed. "Children, I have to go to the office, behave while I'm gone."

As soon as the door closed everyone got out of their seats and went wild. Tomoyo, Em, Makoto, and Taro circled in as Tomoyo's phone vibrated.

T, i kno ur w/ evry1.

Some pix frm my trip so far.

The first one was of Sakura and some very hott guy on the beach. The second one was the same but another guy. And another. And another. By the time Tomoyo got to her eighth picture she was surprised she wasn't with some guy on the beach but with her mother at the pool.

Everyone had gathered around at this point to see how their Alpha was spending her time. Then another picture came in. It was Sakura, alone. She was standing on the beach at night, her hair down and curly. She had on a simple bikini with a shawl around her waist.

Syaoran, who was now with a black eye, stared at the picture pretending not to be interested when Makoto took the phone from Tomoyo. Then he pulled out his own phone along with Em and Taro, they all got that last picture.

Everyone started leaving when they thought the show was over but then Tomoyo yelled. "OMG!"

Em, Makoto, and Taro went around her, blocking her off from everyone else. On the shiny touch screen read one four-letter word from Sakura. That one word had gotten their attention.

Back.

All four took off running from the classroom not caring that there was half an hour left of school.

As Makoto passed Syaoran he shoved him lightly and smiled, "How's your eye?"

Syaoran reached up and glared at the door from which Makoto left.

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

* * *

Sakura danced around her room happily as she finished dressing. She and her mother ahd gotten back late last night, so Sakura had slept in today. She glanced over at her alarm clock.

FRI 3:17 PM

Sakura smiled. She had sent her message to everyone a good twenty minutes ago which means…

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Sakura called, slipping her shoes on.

Jacob walked in and bowed. "Miss, your friends are downstairs waiting in Living Room 1. Your mother also requests your presence in Living Room 2. Your father wished for me to remind you to…ahem…dress appropriately."

Sakura looked at her self in the mirror. She examined her dress shorts and flowing shirt and smiled. "I think this time, I'm fine."

Sakura ran out of her room and slid down the banister to jump into Taro's open arms. She giggled as he swirled her around for a bit.

He put her down and both Em and Tomoyo crushed her in between them, sobbing.

"Sakura, we missed you."

"I'm so glad you're back."

Sakura hugged them back best she could and they kept pouring out their feelings for a bi as Taro wandered off. Jacob showed up again, clearing his throat.

"Would you care for any drinks?"

Em and Tomoyo nodded. "Water, please."

Sakura giggled from between them. "Same."

"Nothing for me, thanks." Another voice replied.

Jacob nodded. Em and Tomoyo let go of Sakura and bounded in the direction that Taro had gone in. Sakura whirled around and jumped onto Makoto who had just been standing there. He hugged her back tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Did you miss me?" Sakura asked, pulling back.

Makoto smiled. "You have no idea."

Tomoyo and Em ran back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment."

Em smiled. "But Sakura has to get ready."

Sakura stared at them weirdly, still being held up by Makoto. "For what?"

Both girls pulled and dragged her upstairs, "For Spring Fling of course."

"When is that?" Sakura asked as she was pulled up the stairs.

Both Em and Tomoyo looked at each other and giggled. "Tonight."

* * *

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive_

* * *

"I feel stupid." Sakura muttered backstage at the hotel where their Spring Fling was taking place.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, adjusting the bow on her own dress.

"Because im gonna be the only nominee without a date." Sakura whined. Makoto was escorting Em. Taro was escorting Tomoyo and everyone else paired up.

"You know, it's an even number of nominees." Em pointed out as she tried to get Makoto to stand up straight.

"Then who…?" Makoto started then glared.

"If you would let me…"

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran, in his tux. Makoto glared and Sakura looked between the two and smiled, they were wearing the exact same thing, a black tux with a dark green shirt.

"…I could escort you." He finished. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

Makoto slid in front of Sakura and glared at Syaoran. "Hell no."

Sakura laughed, shaking her head and looked up at Syaoran. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nominees to the entrance."

Everyone looked up at the announcement and started making their way to the entrance. Syaoran felt something fall into the hand that was behind his back and pulled it forward. In it was a corsage matching Sakura's dress as well as his outfit. Sakura stared at it.

Syaoran motioned to it and she nodded. He put it on and walked forward without another word. Syaoran looked forward and just shook his head when Tomoyo winked at him. Then he looked down when Makoto turned to him and motioned that he was watching him.

They walked in and opened the dance. Once everyone was dancing, Sakura saw the other nominees leave the dance floor but stayed there for another song with Syaoran.

"I got your messages." Sakura muttered, hoping he didn't hear her over the loud music.

Unfortunately, he did. "And?"

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes before looking up at him. "Apology accepted."

Syaoran smiled at her and she moved away. "I'm gonna go sit down."

Sakura walked off before he could say anything else and sat next to Em, sighing.

Em slung her arm over her friend and Tomoyo was across the table, taping. Em looked at Sakura and smiled. "What's wrong?"

"My brain." Sakura replied and slung her head back.

Makoto snuck up behind her and smirked. "There's actually something up there? For a while I thought it was just smoke."

Sakura hit Makoto lightly. "My conscience."

"A cheerleader with a conscience?" Makoto continued and Sakura sat up straight and turned around to hit him properly.

He sat next to her and slung hi arm over so that both siblings were hugging her. Sakura sighed again. Taro took a seat too, seeing everyone else seated and Sakura looked own, "I forgave him."

"What?" Makoto yelled and stood up so quickly that the glasses on the table fell. Sakura winced as one broke. "Why?"

Em and Tomoyo looked at each other before looking at Sakura. "It's…personal."

"Personal?" Makoto repeated. "That ass used you, made a fool of you, and dumped you and then came back a year later and did most of it again. You're forgiving that piece of-"

"Continue."

Makoto turned around and glared. "Go to hell, Li. And this time, stay there."

Syaoran took a step towards him when the light shone on the table. "It is now 11:50 can we get all the nominees to the stage?"

All the nominees got on stage. For Queen were Sakura, Meiling, and two other seniors. For King the nominees were Syaoran, Makoto, Taro, and another junior guy.

"Now, a student to announce the Queen is student body president Em Maruyama."

Em basically skipped on stage, taking the mike from the junior who was making the announcements. "All right Breakers, it is now three minutes till midnight so DJ turn it down."

Em waited as the DJ dimmed the lights. "This year's Spring Fling Queen is…dun dun nun dununununun. Dun dun."

"Em!"

Em rolled her eyes. "Geez Dean, get that thing out of your-"

"Em!"

Em smiled and opened the envelope. "Surprise, surprise. Sakura Kinomoto."

Em smiled and jabbed the crown onto Sakura's head lightly smiling as Sakura made a fake hurt face. Then m handed her the scepter and another envelope as well as the mike.

Sakura took the mike and opened the envelope but didn't look at the name. "My King this year is…"

Sakura looked at the envelope. The crowd looked at Syaoran to Makoto and back and forth. Sakura smiled and laughed a bit as she looked on the paper. "S-"

Then Sakura full out started laughing and everyone looked at her as if she finally lost her mind. "No." Makoto muttered. He knew what was coming next…Syaoran Li.

Syaoran smiled and got ready to accept his crown.

Sakura finally stopped laughing and between giggles announced her King. "Sasaki Taro."

She put the crown on his head and he hugged her, lifting her off her feat. They stood there for a minute for the picture as the clock chimed twelve. Confetti and balloons dropped from the ceiling and through the sky roof the school watched as fireworks lit the sky. Makoto and Syaoran watched, as they stood confused.

After their dance, Sakura and Taro headed over to the bar where everyone was buying them "lemon shots" that they couldn't refuse.

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape_

* * *

"Sakura?" Em asked, timidly as she tapped her friend who was head down on the bar once the dance was over.

Sakura shot up and started cracking up, Taro imitating her. Tomoyo, Em, and Makoto sweatdropped. They were _wasted_.

Syaoran watched in amusement as Makoto slung Sakura over his shoulder just to have her make "spiders" on his back nearly dropping her. Once he slung her back over his shoulder she moved back and forth to an invisible tune, almost sliding off of him again. Finally, Makoto got tired and carried her bridal style. Sakura twiddled her thumbs like an innocent five year old as she babbled on.

The ride home was noisy, Sakura continued to talk and Taro would laugh at everything she said while the other three where dead asleep on the comfy seats of the Kinomoto limo.

* * *

_We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

* * *

All five of them made it to Sakura's room but no one made it out. Jacob checked in at about four to find all five of them on the ground, still in their party clothes, dead asleep as they had been for the past couple of hours.

Sakura, who was on her bed completely, was with her scepter in her outstretched hand as if though she had tried hitting Makoto, half on the bed, with it before falling asleep and her crown was on her face. Taro's crown was lopsided and even as he slept he still had the same goofy smile on his face as he was face down on the floor. Tomoyo's hair was strung everywhere and her camcorder was still clutched in her hand as she slept next to Sakura. Em was fallen asleep on the chair where she was now starting to slip off.

Jacob smiled and placed a blanket over each one of them. They were in their same positions when he went to wake them six hours later.

"What?" Makoto asked trying to get up and only managing to fall off the bed completely pushing Em's rolling chair into the bed as he woke up. Em got up startled, and fell on top of Sakura and Tomoyo.

Jacob sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "Brunch will begin at noon. Mistress Kinomoto advises you be on time."

Sakura looked at her alarm clock and saw it read 10:24. There was a loud snoring sound and they all looked at Taro who was still sleeping on the ground. They smiled before piling on top of him.

* * *

_All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight_

* * *

A few hours later they were ready and mingling outside. Tomoyo and Em clung to her arm, which only made Sakura laugh. "Don't worry I'm not leaving again."

They were at Saturday brunch, the entire North bank present in the Kinomoto household, welcoming Nadeshiko Kinomoto back from her trip.

Sakura wore a pink and white sundress, it was still cold but the snow had melted away into the mists of March.

Sakura blinked. Senior year was slipping from her hands quickly.

Sakura felt light headed from the night before as Tomoyo went on about going to go get some food. Sakura waved her off. "Go for it, I'm going to stay here for a bit."

Tomoyo said something but Sakura didn't catch it. Then she was alone; the party seemed so far away.

Somehow she managed to stumble into one of the gardens, tripping over something. Someone grabbed her arm gently, catching her before she fell.

Sakura didn't feel like arguing today. He sat her down and kneeled in front of her looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Then his smile turned into a playful smirk. "Or did you drink and party too hard last night?"

Sakura nodded then glared at him best she could, and muttered something along the lines of, "killer ants trying to trip me."

Syaoran chuckled remembering the joke. Sakura smiled too, his chuckled seemed to have cleared out her head a bit. "It's not the ants fault you're tripping, Sakura."

She gulped down the glass of water only to look back down to a still worried Syaoran. He sat next to her, her headache not wanting to go away she leaned on him feeling warm and as if though she were falling asleep.

Syaoran shrugged her head off, waking her up. She stared at him and muttered, "I'm sorry."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry," She repeated, her headache getting worse.

Syaoran reached and felt her forehead. "Yeah, you're a little hot, probably delusional no doubt."

Sakura shook her head, making his hand slide off. "I'm serious, I'm sorry."

Syaoran smiled softly. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Sakura lay down across the bench and rested her head on his lap. "Take advantage of it Syaoran because tomorrow everything's going back to normal once my head doesn't hurt so much."

Syaoran nodded and sat there silently as she fell asleep. Yeah, she was delusional.

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

* * *

Sakura woke up early and energized the next day. Then groaned. No one should have to wake up early on a Sunday. Then she looked at her clock and realized it was five in the afternoon already. She scratched her head, "Oops. I'm late."

Grabbing her bag she rushed out the door where her new car was waiting. The field was an hour away and she mad it there in surprising ten minutes flat, fixing her make up and hair on the way as well as changing into her cheerleading uniform.

Sakura saw that she had missed the pre game stuff as she saw the trash left behind by the students with a few stragglers here and there. "Dammit." She cursed as the bands melody rang through the parking lot.

Breaking into a sprint she managed to get in line just in time.

The Breaker cheerleaders were lined up in two lines with the team's line in the middle. In the back were both soccer captains and both cheerleading captains. Makoto and Syaoran stood in the middle, each carrying a soccer ball. Sakura stood next to Makoto and Rei stood next to Syaoran.

T.I.'s "Bring 'Em Out" blared through the tunnels speakers as the doors opened and the light poured in. The cheerleaders ran out, going along the track as the soccer players went straight onto the field, one by one being announced by name.

Sakura hugged Makoto for good luck and Rei did the same with Syaoran. "You nervous?" Sakura asked Makoto.

Makoto smiled, "No, I got my hug, after all."

Sakura giggled and got back in formation as she heard the last name being called. "Number 16, Taro Sasaki."

Sakura heard a loud group of girls yell, "We love you Taro!" followed by a loud, "I know."

"Now let's hear it for our captains."

The cheering increased as the four of them ran out onto the field. At half field, Syaoran stood on one side of the half and Makoto on the other, both placing the soccer balls on the half line. Sakura and Rei ran to their corresponding sides on the track.

"Number 19. Co-captain, Syaoran Li."

A loud cheer was heard.

"Number 17." The announcer was cut off as all the girls in the stadium started screamed. "Captain." The announcer was cut off again and yelled into the microphone. "Makoto Maruyama."

The cheerleaders turned around and cheered at the top of their lungs. Sakura joined in on the 'I love you's. The referees came on the field and called for captains from both teams. Sakura pulled back to motion across the field to Rei as they started their cheer before the kick off.

Captains, shake hands." The referee instructed. Syaoran and Makoto extended their hands.

"Maruyama."

"Li."

The other two captains looked at their hands for a second before reaching out then pulling back last second. "Yeah right." They scoffed.

The captain from the other team looked away to Sakura's side of the track. "Damn."

Makoto and Syaoran both took a step forward, glaring. The ref noticed and got in between. "All four of you, calm down."

They did as they were told and went to their teams, setting up. Sakura stepped down from one of her male's cheerleader's hold and looked towards the center of the field. The ref looked at his assistants and at both teams before blowing the whistle. No less than two minutes later, someone from the other team shoved a Breaker from behind.

About five players, mixed from both teams, gathered before the ref cut in and gave the first player a yellow card.

Sakura looked over at Em and then at Tomoyo and thought the same thing, 'This was gonna be a long game.'

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape_

* * *

"PUMP, PUMP, PUMP IT UP!  
PUMP, PUMP, PUMP IT UP!  
PUMP THAT BREAKERS SPIRIT UP!  
PUMP THAT BREAKERS SPIRIT UP!  
KEEP, KEEP, KEEP IT UP!  
KEEP, KEEP, KEEP IT UP!  
KEEP THAT BREAKERS SPIRIT UP!  
KEEP THAT BREAKERS SPIRIT UP!  
WOO!"

Sakura threw a last flip before landing in a male cheerleader's arms that put her down, a bit dizzy. She was out of breath from their eight-minute routine and sighed knowing she was finally done. She started cheering a couple seconds later as the tunnel doors opened again and the boys ran out, back onto the field where they went into their little huddle.

Syaoran and Makoto were in the middle while the rest of the team was circled around them. Syaoran stood there as Makoto talked, "C'mon guys this is it. Our last game as seniors, as varsity, and as high school guys. Let's go out with a bang. We have what it takes to win this. Just stay cool headed and play your freaking hearts out. Leave everything on the field."

One of the guys intervened. "Yeah, leave your pride on the field like Takashi did."

The team laughed. Takashi spoke up, "Hey! It was a nasty foul."

The focus went back to Makoto, "Let's go Breakers. Forty-five minutes left to show what we're made up. At zero to zero this game could go either way. Let's let it tip. One, two, three!"

"BREAKERS!"

They split up and the people on the field went to their positions. Sakura sighed as two minutes later; both teams were bunched up again shoving one another. Thirty minutes later, they had a great opportunity. Taro shot it from their goal and Eriol caught it at half field where he kicked it over Makoto and Syaoran who were running up the middle to another of their players.

The guy took it into the 18, the big area, when the last defender came up from behind and slide tackled him, stepping down on his knee as he fell, making aloud crack. The crowd gasped as the Breaker's player twisted on the ground in pain, his knee angled weirdly. The ref came in and gave the defender a red card. The other team started arguing as the ref gave the ball to Makoto for the penalty kick.

Both teams started yelling back and forth once the Breaker's player had been taken away in an ambulance. Before they knew it, they started shoving one another and it broke out between two players, with everyone surrounding them to help out immediately. All three referees had to come in this time to break it up and they gave two other players a red card, one from each team.

Makoto took the penalty quickly and made it right in the top left corner. The stadium roared with cheers as he ran back to his position passing by where Sakura was on the sidelines and giving her a quick peck…on the lips. Sakura stood there, dumbfounded.

"DAMMIT!"

Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo about to cry and she called out. "What's wrong?"

Tomoyo started crying, "My camera wasn't on."

Sakura turned back to the field to watch the guys play for another minute or so. For her it was just a minute of pushing and shoving.

The ref blew his whistle and everyone cheered. The cheerleaders ran onto the field as the green and black confetti shot into the air. Sakura ran to Makoto and hugged him. He twirled her around for a bit, enjoying his glory until the coach separated them.

"All right guys," He said, voice gruff and demanding. "Shake hands. Show good sportsmanship and take the win like winners. I don't want to see any of the crap that you pulled on me while on the field."

The guys nodded and got in line to shake hands with the other team.

No one knew how but a minute later both teams were in a bunch in the center of the field, throwing punches and hits randomly.

The coach and benchwarmers got up from both teams to go and help separate them. The crowd parted and both teams were sent back to their sides.

Sakura watched in horror as she saw Syaoran and Makoto being pulled apart…from each other.

The coach and Eriol were holding back a struggling Syaoran who was still yelling something at Makoto. The trainer and Taro were holding Makoto back, who seemed a bit calmer but was nonetheless yelling back at Syaoran.

Makoto spit out what seemed to be blood from his mouth. Both boys were dragged back to the locker rooms. The trainer jogged over to Sakura. She smiled weakly at her. "I'm gonna need your help today, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. She was used to helping out when the guys got in trouble.

The trainer went over to Tomoyo but smiled when she got to Em and Em just shook her head, queasy at the thought of blood but followed Tomoyo and Sakura anyways.

"Why do you think they were fighting?" Tomoyo asked no one in particular.

The trainer sighed and stole a glance back. "I think I know." She pushed open the heavy doors of the boys' locker rooms and the warm air and smell of sweat mixed with cologne assaulted the girl's noses.

Inside, the boys were being yelled at. They were all seated in a row, shoulder to shoulder on a long bench. They looked like little kindergarteners that had been caught doing something. 'They might as well be.' Sakura thought. She also noticed that Makoto and Syaoran were seated almost right next to each other with only Taro and Eriol in between them.

The coach gave one last yell and the boys hung their heads. As the coach passed by them on his way out he muttered, "They're all yours. Give a yell if you need anything."

Sakura nodded. As soon as they heard the doors close, the first thing that happened was that Tomoyo squealed, "Baby, are you okay?"

Eriol looked up hopefully as Tomoyo ran down the side of the bench towards him. Nothing was really wrong with him except his leg had been pretty beat up from the game but whatever, he'd take it.

Unfortunately, she wasn't running towards him. As soon as Tomoyo stopped in front of Eriol she kneeled down and hugged Taro who looked happy as always as if though nothing had happened and no one had punched him in the gut where a bruise was forming.

"Hi, Tomoyo!" He greeted happily. They hugged and Tomoyo ran back down eh bench to where the trainer was on the other side and grabbed a bag of ice.

Sakura and Em stood at the door still. The trainer turned to them. "Listen girls, I'll take care of this way down, most of them just need some ice. I need you two to take care of the last six over there."

Sakura looked to where she motioned and groaned the last four were two guys who looked pretty okay, Syaoran, Eriol, Taro, and at the end Makoto.

Em ran over to the first two guys who just talked for a while, nothing seemingly wrong with them, Tomoyo was helping Taro and it was obvious Eriol wanted her to help him so that left Sakura with Makoto and Syaoran, great…

Sakura took a chair with her as well as one of the trainers kit and sat in front of the two boys, directly in between now that Taro and Syaoran had switched places. Sakura sighed, who should she start with. Syaoran was pretty okay, besides a few bruises but the only cut that he had seemed to look like it was gonna take a long time to clean. The she looked at Makoto who was pretty bloody but that was about it, not much else was needed.

She sighed and turned to Syaoran, getting a pair of tweezers out of the kit. She positioned them above his cut when she heard a meek noise coming from her other side, "Sakura?"

She stopped and turned to Makoto who know had blood all over his hands. She grabbed a towel and cleaned them off before getting the disinfectant out and started applying it to some of his cuts.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to Syaoran who was now doubled over and lifted his head. His eyebrow was getting pretty swollen. She grabbed a small bag of ice and lifted it to his eye. She stole a glance at Em who was now sitting on the bench alone, having done her job. Tomoyo was chatting happily with Taro who was holding something against his stomach and next to him; Eriol had a bag of ice wrapped around his leg.

Past them, the trainer had three more players to deal with.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned back to Makoto and began dabbing more disinfectant as Makoto tried to hide the pain. Once she had taken care of one, Syaoran started groaning in pain. She turned to him and Makoto started up again.

She stood up angrily. "Stop it! Both of you! Honestly, you're both acting like children. You know what? You fix each other up."

She stepped away and stalked out the door, Em following her, Tomoyo and Taro following Em, and Eriol following Tomoyo.

The trainer and the last players had left. It was quiet. Suddenly Syaoran slammed a cotton ball wet with disinfectant onto one of Makoto's cuts, pretty hard making him wince. Makoto grabbed the tweezers and pulled a piece of grass out of Syaoran's cut, making _him _wince.

'This might take a while.' They both thought.

* * *

_We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway_

* * *

Syaoran winced as he took off his shirt and crawled into bed. He remembered coming out of the locker rooms with bags of ice everywhere and accepting his trophies like that next to Makoto who was all bandaged up.

His mother was there, as well as the school and all the students' families.

Both he and Makoto stood next to each other for the group picture. After, they had to take the captain's shots. They wrapped and arm around one another and smiled as if though they were best friends when in truth they wanted to finish what they had started on the field.

He remembered the cheerleaders but one in particular who had to take the next photo with him. The cheerleading captain, miss Sakura herself.

She had stood in the middle of the two boys as they tried to shove one another out of the way.

Syaoran thought of Makoto and accidentally tightened his tie a bit too tight almost choking himself. He looked in the mirror at his bruised up face and sighed. 'I can do this.'

Syaoran walked down stairs and into the dining hall where everyone was already seated. Fujitaka sat at one end, Yelan on the other, his sisters, the Maruyama family, Tomoyo, Sonomi, Eriol, Nakuru, Sakura, and Touya sat along the sides.

The only empty seat was next to Eriol. Across from Eriol sat Sakura and across from him sat Makoto.

Syaoran sat down and smiled diagonally across at Sakura and it was the first time that he had seen her smile at him since he got here. Unfortunately, it wasn't the smile he remembered. It was just one of Sakura's smile.

Across the way, he felt Makoto's glare but shrugged it off as he remembered their conversation earlier in the locker room.

_Makoto held the ice to Syaoran's eye, harshly._

"_I never stopped loving her."_

"_I never loved her in __that__ way."_

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

* * *

OMG!

There it is!  
The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls  
Review! Happy Valentine's Day!


	6. Just Friends

**Chapter 6: Just Friends**

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just  
I don't wanna lead you on, no  
The truth is I've grown fond, Yeah_

* * *

Sakura watched in amusement throughout the dinner as Makoto and Syaoran glared at each other. 'What could they be mad at each other for?'

The clinking of glass brought everyone's attention to Yelan's end of the table. There she stood, a glass in one hand and a butter knife in the other. She placed down the knife and raised the glass. "Tonight is a very special night for three of our kids. I would like to congratulate not only Syaoran and Makoto but Sakura as well."

All three of them stood as Fujitaka stood as well. "It is an honor to have had both of the boys receive tryouts for the national under 17 soccer team. It is also worthy of mentioning that Sakura had received her modeling contract today as well."

The attention shifted between Yelan and Fujitaka as everyone else stood. "A toast, for our children.

Sakura smiled as glasses clinked and she looked around to see everyone laughing and smiling. This is what life was, this is what its all about.

* * *

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Buts it's cool because we're just friends_

* * *

Everyone took his or her seat once more and Syaoran and Makoto stayed standing. Syaoran took the first word. "Thank you, mother and thank you Fujitaka for that toast. I want to thank you all for being there with me for most of my time as I was in training and I want for you all to know that I could not have been here would it not have been for you."

Syaoran smirked and sat down. Makoto glared at him before smiling to everyone else. "Like Syaoran here, I will thank you for supporting me and helping me through struggles and bad times and it makes me happy to know that I am being given this great opportunity. I want to ask that you all stay by me while I try out and hopefully make the team."

Sakura stood up this time. "Wow, I feel like not as accomplished sitting next to these two but I promised them both that one day I would be more famous than they are."

Sakura paused as everyone gave a welcoming laugh along with her. "But anyways I want to thank both of them because they are two of the people that pushed me to go into modeling along with the rest of my friends, it just so happens that my very lovely mother pushed me over the edge, well move like _shoved_ me, and got me this contract in the first place. So thank you."

Sakura sat back down, giddy, as they clapped. She missed the look that all the mothers gave each other.

Nadeshiko took a sip of her wine. Then she peered at them from the top of her glass before putting it down. She cleared her throat. "So Sakura, Syaoran how are you two doing as far as your relationship with one another. Tomoyo and Em 'ooh'ed, Makoto, Syaoran, and Touya almost spit out what they were drinking. The adults smiled slyly and the quads as well as Nakuru giggled. Taro was smiling as always and Sakura just stayed gaping at her mother.

"Um-um." Syaoran stuttered.

Touya and Sakura both complained. "Mother!"

"I take it that it's either going very well or not so well. Am I right?" Mekaya, Makoto and Em's mom, asked.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other briefly and the mothers took note of this. Syaoran looked down at the napkin in his lap and Sakura cleared her throat. "Um."

"That well?" Sonomi pressed.

"Um, no. But I'm sure Tomoyo can elaborate on relationship problems." Syaoran said quickly changing the subject.

It almost worked as the attention shifted over to Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo scoffed and almost stood up. "Sakura and Syaoran hate each other."

Sakura almost stood up too. "We don't hate each other." She couldn't ignore the sudden shift of the amber-eyed boy next to her. "But we don't like each other." She couldn't ignore this sudden shift either.

"Elaborate." Yelan peered over her glass.

"We're friends, basically. But we're not…together." Syaoran replied.

The air grew to carry a weird feeling and Makoto and Touya looked at each other and at the same time…

"Anyways!" Touya threw a look at Syaoran before asking. "When do you two have your tryouts?"

"On Monday." Syaoran replied.

"Why so soon?" Touya pressed, desperate to get off the whole "SS" topic.

"Well, the coaches want to see if we'll be ready for their first season game next Saturday." Makoto continued.

"Wow, so they're just throwing you in there right away." Taro's dad commented and both guys nodded.

* * *

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day. Yeah_

* * *

Fujitaka stood after the table was cleared. "Well, ladies and gentlemen I must excuse myself and the older gentlemen as I have finally figured out our missing numbers and may have found something new in the database."

Taro's dad, Fujitaka, and Makoto's dad all went upstairs towards the study where one of the butlers was walking behind them holding a box of cigars.

"Ladies, if you will follow me, I have some juicy gossip to discuss." Sonomi gushed and sent Tomoyo a look that only she and Eriol saw. All the mothers left leaving the children there at he table that is until…

"Where's Touya?" Feimei asked.

The quads and Nakuru looked around frantically before catching a glimpse of a tip toeing Touya by the front door.

"Girls!"

"Get him!"

"Touya!"

"Bear!"

"Don't run away!"

All five girls stood up quickly and chased after Touya who had now run around the corner and was running towards the backyard.

"Why don't we all go outside?" Em suggested.

"It's cold." Makoto complained. Em kicked him under the table and he quickly added. "So let's go warm up outside."

Sakura looked at him weirdly but followed the girls outside to the garden anyways. Right away, Em ran off somewhere and Tomoyo looked nervous.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered, the guys walking behind them.

"I'm gonna do it Sakura." She said, her voice squeaky.

"Do what?" Sakura asked but before she could answer, Tomoyo had turned around and grabbed Eriol's wrist dragging him off behind some trees.

The rest of them looked after her before laughing a bit. The look on Eriol's face had been priceless.

Em ran out of her hiding place and whispered urgently. "I found a spot to spy on them hurry!" She grabbed Tomoyo's camera and both Taro and Makoto.

Sakura began to follow when Em turned around. "Sorry Saks but there's only room for three. I'll tape it for you so why don't you stay here with Syaoran for a bit?"

Sakura shrugged. "Okay, but I blame you when Tomoyo gets mad."

"No prob." Em called back and Sakura smiled going over to the gazebo where Syaoran was swinging on the bench.

"Hey." Syaoran said as she sat down, stopping the swinging for a bit as she got adjusted.

"Hey." Sakura responded, caught off guard when it started moving again.

* * *

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool because we're just friends_

* * *

"So what did you want Tomoyo?" Eriol asked hopefully as he saw her peek through the bushes.

"Shh." She hushed him and motioned him over. "Look."

Eriol sweatdropped as he saw what she was watching, Sakura and Syaoran. In the tree above them sat Em, Makoto, and Taro.

"Um, Tomoyo?"

"Yeah?" She responded, still watching the two.

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Tomoyo pressed finally looking away.

"I don't know." Eriol admitted.

"See? That's why I was mad. Because you didn't know what I was mad over." Tomoyo whined/whispered.

"Hey. Hey." Em called form the tree. "You two can be all lovey dovey later but right now I can't hear anything."

Taro threw a twig at them, still smiling. "Sorry, I didn't have any popcorn."

Tomoyo and Eriol smiled back and Tomoyo playfully smacked Eriol before turning back to Sakura and Syaoran through the bush.

* * *

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool were just friends  
she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
'cause now we're more than friends_

* * *

Sakura laughed. "I know I so remember that. The teacher couldn't keep a straight face either."

Syaoran laughed into his hands. "That was one of the best Math classes I've ever been in."

Sakura finally stopped laughing, her face flushed and tears in her eyes from having laughed for so long. "It's been a while…"

Syaoran turned to look at her when she didn't continue. "Since what?"

"Since I've laughed so much."

Syaoran thought about it. "Me too."

"How long?"

"A month." Syaoran admitted.

"That's not too long." Sakura teased. "You liar."

Syaoran stared at her. "Before I left."

"What?" Sakura asked. 'Don't tell me…'

"The last time I laughed so much was a month before I left. One thing I have in common between back then and now is that it was the same person who made me laugh so much." Syaoran said, finally looking away.

"So how about the weather huh?" Sakura tried.

"What's up between you and Maruyama?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura gulped. "She's my best friend. She and Tomoyo are like sisters to me. I mean I've known Tomoyo longer but Em is equally important to me. Not that Tomoyo-"

"Sakura." Syaoran said looking at her firmly. "You know what I mean."

"Why does everyone think there's something between me and Makoto?" Sakura asked, exhaustedly.

"So there's nothing between you two?" Syaoran asked, hope passing through his eyes.

"I love Makoto." Sakura said, closing her eyes. So she missed the looked that passed on Syaoran's face. "As a brother."

Syaoran felt the knot in his stomach loosen and felt like sighing with relief. "The why are you two always flirting and cuddling and stuff?"

Sakura opened one eye to look at him. "Gee, Syaoran if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"I'm not," Syaoran huffed and leaned back.

Sakura smiled. "But if you were ignoring the green eyed monster you'd notice that I do the same with Taro. They're both like brothers to me. Like more Touya's, I guess you could call them. I've grown to be so comfortable with them that when we do something we all know that we're just messing around and nothing more."

"You'd think that I'd be jealous of my own cousin." Syaoran muttered.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "What?"

* * *

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love just you and me  
'till the end of time  
'till I'm on your mind_

* * *

"Oh no." Makoto muttered.

Next to him, the camera slipped from Em's hands landing on Taro's head. "OMG."

"What do we do?" Makoto hissed.

"Nothing." Em sighed. "We can't stop this now."

"You should've told her." Taro scolded, still smiling.

"Do you think she'll be mad?" Makoto asked his sister. They both turned to see Sakura's face turn an angry red.

"There's your answer." Em replied.

* * *

_It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Of how we used to be  
just friends_

* * *

"What?" She repeated.

"Um, I wasn't supposed to tell you was I? I thought you knew." Syaoran admitted.

"That you and the Maruyama's were related?" Sakura asked standing up. "No I must've been friend chicken that day because no one bothered to tell me."

Syaoran watched as she paced back and forth muttering things when a question popped into his head and he blurted it out before he could even think, causing her to stop abruptly. "Do you still have feelings for me? The same you had before?"

Sakura fidgeted a bit. "So did we have any homework for-"

"What happened to us Sakura?" Syaoran interrupted and looked straight at her.

"For math?" Sakura finished then sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to avoid this. "You. You happened."

"Look, I thought you-"

It was Sakura's turn to cut him off. "I said I forgave what you did, I never said I'd forget it Syaoran."

"But Sakura-"

"NO!" She cried and turned on her heel to face him, tears in her eyes. "I now you wanted something of your father's and you were afraid that your mom was getting fired but come on! Did you ever think about who was getting hurt during this? Huh? HOW ABOUT THE GIRL WHO YOU SAID YOU LOVED? THE GIRL WHO SAID SHE LOVED YOU? WHO GAVE YOU HER UNDIVIDED ATTENTION WHILE YOU PLAYED HER WITH SOME OTHER SKANK? HUH? WHAT ABOUT HER?"

"Sakura."

"No." sakura stopped him. "I loved you and I'm not going to lie I still loved-love you but I can't forget the pain that I went through and still go through today. I'm not going to ever forget it. Maybe, one day when you prove that you still love me, I might subside the pain but... I doubt it. I'm sorry it's just-"

Buzz. Buzz.

Sakura reached into her pocket and fished out her cell phone. _Agent Rickson_

Sakura answered in her best voice. "Hello?"

"_Sakura, dear! I'm sorry to bother you but I found you a job. A break through even."_

"What?" Sakura asked.

"_Well you see one of the models for the upcoming summer fashion show mysteriously was sent to the hospital. So sad but now the job's wide open for an emergency model."_

"Wow, that seems to be my title doesn't it?" Sakura asked, feeling the tears well up once more.

"_Yes, it sure does. Well, I'd just like to give you the heads up, we'll meet with your mother and some bookers tomorrow for the details. Have a nice night."_

"Alright I'll ttyl." Sakura said fake giggling before hanging up. She turned to look at Syaoran who was still sitting there. She swallowed and looked him square in the eye. "I'll forgive but I won't forget. I'm sorry."

She walked back in and those words kept buzzing through Syaoran's head.

"_I'll forgive but I won't forget."_

"I'm sorry too." Syaoran sighed, unaware of his audience.

* * *

Sorry I took so long in updating.


	7. Rumors

**Chapter 7: Rumors**

_Saturday, stepping into the club_

_The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, tune it up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body can't stop moving to the sound_

* * *

"Kinomoto!"

"Kinomoto!

"Over here Ms. Kinomoto!"

"Make way." Growled a bulky man in a black suit.

Behind him was a thinner man, dressed in black who was clutching someone tightly.

"Is the rumor about you and Maruyama true?"

"No comment." Said the thin man.

"Miss Kinomoto is it true about you and-"

The voices cut off as the three entered the hospital the doors closed behind them forcefully. The thin man let go of whomever he was holding and a loud gasp for breath sounded throughout the waiting room.

"OMG." Sakura sighed, out of breath. "That took way too long."

"Tell me about it." Muttered the thin man. "When I signed up to be your agent I didn't expect to be going through this a month later."

Sakura smiled. "But you're the best agent ever." She squealed quietly. The she turned to the bulky man. "And you're the best bodyguard ever, Dan!"

Dan semi smiled behind his glasses and her agent, Rickson, took his off and sighed. "Let's make this quick you have a press conference at five."

Sakura glanced at the clock as they entered the elevator. 2:30. She sighed in relief, she had a good two hours to spend here. The elevator dinged and she saw that they had finally reached the top floor. She stopped in front of door 467 and sighed as Dan waited outside the door and Rickson opened it then closed it behind her.

"Look who finally graced us with her presence." Makoto teased from the bed, where his leg was elevated.

"Haha." Sakura looked around to see Em in a chair next to him, Tomoyo next to Em, and Eriol on the other side and smiled, whipping off her sunglasses and throwing the gently at him where he caught them with one hand and put them on. He faked a girly voice. "OMG. I'm Sakura! I'm so special that I can't go see Makoto, the hottest, most sexy-"

"Oh. God." Em groaned, rolling her eyes.

"-man in the world, for more than two seconds at a time." He finished and smiled, taking her glasses off.

"What a lie," Sakura stated taking a seat on the bed where she patted Makoto's casted leg gently, as to not hurt him. "I don't spend two seconds here."

"Yeah, you don't spend time with your musketeers anymore." Eriol said leaning back in his chair.

"Eriol." Tomoyo warned, eyeing his chair that was now leaning back heavily. He just blew a kiss at her and shook his head.

"Speaking of musketeers," Sakura started, looking around. "Where's Syaoran?"

"He went to go get food in the cafeteria." Tomoyo replied then looked towards the door. "Speak of the devil."

The door opened and Syaoran came in carrying two trays of food. He set them down then looked over at Sakura. "Hey, look who it is!"

Sakura shook her head, smiling. "You guys act as if I pop in every two years or something."

"No, but you only pop in for like two seconds at a time." Syaoran teased, leaning against the wall as everyone got his or her food.

"I do not!" Sakura cried and everyone laughed.

"So what do you have to do today? Just the press conference?" Tomoyo asked, typing away at something on her laptop.

Sakura nodded. "At five. So I have time to spend here with you guys."

"Glad you could fit us in." Syaoran teased again, taking a sip of his drink.

"What about you?" Sakura asked. "I heard you're rising in the ranks."

Syaoran shrugged then Tomoyo squealed. "Sakura's right!"

"What?" Syaoran asked, a bit confused.

Tomoyo closed her laptop and the website showed on the screen on the lid. The headline read: Asia's hottest teenage guys. Under the number nine spot was a picture of Syaoran's winning goal in the last game and it read: Syaoran Li, age 18

Sakura squealed. "Aww."

Syaoran glared at her and touched the screen to the next page. "You're number nineteen, Sakura."

"Nineteen?" Sakura asked.

He nodded and smirked. "In the world."

He touched the screen again and sure enough it read what he said: Top ten hottest teenage celebrities in the world. Number nineteen: Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura's mouth hung open. Tomoyo smiled. "It only gets better." Sakura looked at her a bit strange as she opened her laptop again and started typing away like before. She closed it again and shoved it in Sakura's face. Sakura and Em squealed. "OMG!"

Asia's hottest teenage girls: Number two: Sakura Kinomoto, age 17

The Sakura read the paragraph under her name out loud, "This super sensational hottie-"

Makoto scoffed teasingly, "Are they seeing the same as me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued, "-from nothing to number two, in only a month. She has definitely proven hat anything can happen, if you just believe. Haha just kidding, I'm not that corny. If you have a badass personality and not too bad of an ass."

Sakura scoffed at the last part and the guys snickered. Sakura leaned back onto the headboard of Makoto's hospital bed and he draped his arm around her. "What's up shorty?"

"Oh no." Sakura sighed and she and Em shared the same look.

Makoto looked at both of them and they giggled along with Tomoyo. "What?"

"Nothing." Sakura replied. "Everyone thinks we're dating, you freak."

"Why?" He asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because when you broke your leg in that game I was there, in the ambulance. Or maybe because I spend every free moment here with your lazy butt. Or maybe because-"

"I get the point. Geez, forget I asked." He stopped her, leaning on her shoulder. "But you know you love me, I'm irresistible."

Sakura scoffed and pushed his head off. "You swear, freak."

Syaoran watched this, his eyes narrowing but kept his temper in check as he remembered both his conversations with both of them.

* * *

_But I can tell that you're watching me_

_And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see_

_Well, I just need a little space to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

* * *

_Sakura smiled. "But if you were ignoring the green eyed monster you'd notice that I do the same with Taro. They're both like brothers to me. Like more Touya's, I guess you could call them. I've grown to be so comfortable with them that when we do something we all know that we're just messing around and nothing more."_

Then, the following day with Makoto.

_He turned to look at Makoto seriously. "So you never liked Sakura?"_

"_Well, yeah when I was little. Every guy in Oakwood has had a crush on Sakura at some point in his life. I mean, it's Sakura. But it was back when we were like ten or something. Not anymore though, I don't get jealous. I just get mad when guys try to come onto her."_

"_Why?" Syaoran asked._

"_She's like my sister, Touya, Taro, and I all share the same feelings for her. Any bastard who tries to hurt her has to come through us first." Makoto glared at Syaoran for a bit and emphasized his words. "__Anyone__."_

* * *

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand_

_Why would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)_

* * *

Syaoran sighed as they all started talking at once.

The door creaked open and Rickson walked in making everyone groan. He sighed, "I don't always bring bad news you know." Sakura gave him a stare and he sighed again. "Your conference was moved up an hour and we need to be there now in order for you to meet your fans."

Sakura pouted, an action that almost made Syaoran drop his drink. "But my biggest fans are right here."

Rickson pointed to his watch and walked out, closing the door again. Sakura turned around and looked downcast, "I'm sorry, guys."

Makoto looked at her and smiled. "Hey you stayed a full twenty minutes before running off, don't worry about it."

Sakura pouted and hugged them goodbye. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Em nodded. "We'll be watching your press conference."

Sakura put her glasses back on and groaned as she walked outside to a frenzy of flashing cameras and questions. Sakura's head buzzed with so many different things, thoughts lodged in between the annoying paparazzi and her agent.

"Ms. Kinomoto will you be doing Fashion Week in New York?"

_Yes. I am. Wow, this is crazy. Ugh, stupid coat is pulling my hair._

"No comment."

_Geez, Rickson's cracking down._

"Is it true that you are dating both Li Syaoran as well as Maruyama Makoto?"

_How far is the freaking car?_

"No, she is dating neither." Rickson's voice dropped. "We're here." Then the sound of a car door opening was heard and the coat was taken off, the suddenly bright sunlight hurting Sakura's eyes for a second despite the sunglasses.

_Finally!_

Sakura practically jumped into the limo followed by Rickson and Dan. She rested her head back and looked from Rickson who was yelling into his headpiece to Dan who's eyes, hidden behind the glasses, were no doubt still darting back and forth as if something were to pop out from behind the seats of the limo any second.

* * *

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is_

* * *

Sakura smiled as the hotel came into view and the crowd of people waiting outside grew closer and closer. She smiled remembering what they told her a couple days ago.

"_Is it surprising that you have a equal number of male fans as well as female fans?"_

She hadn't even realized it until that day, but yeah, it was true. She stepped out and felt the slight weight of the rest of her bodyguards who up and surround her.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly and sighed autographs randomly. 'One-step, two-step, sign. One-step, two-step, sign. One, step, two-step, sign. Holy crap, wrong signature. Improvise, improvise. Alright. One step, two step. Ahhh! Swinging door, walk through and yes! We're in.'

The staff and clients of the hotel looked her way admiringly and a frown came upon her face. 'I'm tired.'

She pasted her fake smile on as she entered her conference room where reporters and cameramen lined every seat and wall space.

"Alright, well, I don't have much to say except, thank you all for being here. We will be holding a short conference this evening, I'm sorry to say."

'Yeah, right.' She thought sarcastically.

"So I'm opening up right away to any questions because there's no point in me talking if no one really cares, right?" She flashed a smile and a small laugh came from the room.

All hands shot up at once and Sakura chose randomly at a man in a gray suit with a laptop in his lap, ready to type. "Miss Kinomoto, is it true that you will be modeling for the upcoming Gucci fashion show?"

Sakura leaned into the mike. "Yes, I have been offered to participate, which to me is an unbelievable honor because I am a bit younger than most of their models and I am not a Gucci model specifically. Right now, the contracts are still being finalized so I can't guarantee anything just yet. Alright, next question."

"Miss Kinomoto is the rumor true?"

Her started mind sweating. Here we go. "Which rumor?"

"The rumor that you are dating recently injured professional soccer player Makoto Maruyama."

Sakura looked around the room as they all stared intently at her and smiled. "No, we're not dating."

"What about you and his teammate Syaoran Li?"

"No. How about another topic? Um, you. The one in the brown suit." Sakura said, picking out a woman who seemed unfazed by the 'dating' commotion.

"How do you feel about being number two on Asia's hottest teenage girls list?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.

Sakura smiled and leaned into the microphone. "I'm shocked really. To be honest I just came from visiting a friend," She paused to emphasize 'friend' even further, "and while I was there was when I really found out. I was ecstatic to be honest and I am still trying to process it." She looked over at Rickson who gave her a discreet thumb up.

"Miss Kinomoto, what about your relationship with…"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 'Great, they'll never give up will they?'

* * *

_Here we are, back up in the club_

_People taking pictures_

_Don't you think they get enough_

_I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (what)_

* * *

"DAMN YOU KINOMOTO!" Eriol roared, loud enough to be heard in the car in front of him. Sakura looked in her rearview mirror and smiled evilly. She had beat him to school again and he was just mad, not too mad though considering Tomoyo was back in his passenger's seat.

It was the usual formation behind her, Eriol (with Tomoyo) then Em (with Makoto) and in the very back was Taro (with himself which should be fun enough). She kept smiling even when she reached the rooftop. Syaoran was already there, leaning against his Vanquish when Sakura parked next to him and got out, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Where's your Vanquish?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura's new car.

"I 'vanquished' it." Sakura responded sweetly. "Don't take it personally, Syaoran. I just like to be unique."

"What kind of car is this?" Syaoran asked, side glancing as Eriol pulled up.

"No name. Only two were made, ever. Literally the fastest, most agile car in the world as well as the most expensive."

"Gloating again Sakura?" Makoto asked as Taro helped him out of Em's car.

Sakura went up to him and pinched his cheeks then spoke to him as if though he were a baby. "Be caweful wittle cwipple or I might push you off the wooftop."

Makoto took a swing to grab her hand but she jumped back, smiling. "See you in mass." With a wave, she started walking away, Em and Tomoyo following.

Syaoran shook his head as Makoto tried to walk as quickly as possible but was held back greatly by the crutches.

* * *

_I've gotta say respectfully_

_I would love it if you would take the cameras off of me_

_Cause I just want a little room to breathe_

_Can you please respect my privacy_

* * *

Getting to mass, Syaoran took his assigned place, which was unfortunately next to Meiling. She kept talking but Syaoran didn't hear anything but merely watched a certain emerald-eyed girl sitting in front of him, diagonally.

'There's something wrong.' He thought as he observed her fidgeting the whole time. She would reach for her phone then stop midway and look around nervously, playing with her hands.

Unknown to Syaoran, he was not the only one who was observing Sakura, but Meiling was as well. She looked from Sakura's fidgeting form to Syaoran's lovesick puppy stare and glared at Sakura's back.

'Something's going on. And I'm gonna find out what.' She thought, watching them from the corner of her eye.

* * *

_Why can't you just let me do_

_The things I wanna do_

_I just wanna be me_

_I don't understand why_

_Would you wanna bring me down_

_I'm only having fun_

_I'm gonna live my life (but not the way you want me to)_

* * *

"Ohmigosh!"

"I can't believe it!"

"What?" Tomoyo asked, ready to hear some gossip. Em turned around too.

"Sakura's going out with Kenji? The hottest guy in Asia?" A girl gushed. The other girls gathered around and the guys who had been sitting in the back spoke up.

"Kenji? As is, number one on Asia's hottest teenage guys list?" Taro asked, clarifying.

"Yeah." Another girl replied dreamily.

"Since when?" Tomoyo, Em, Syaoran, Taro, and Makoto all yelled at once.

"Since last night at the press conference. Look!" The first girl said pointing to a teen magazine.

The group gathered around it as Em read out loud. "It seems teen heartthrob finally got his wish as Kenji Itou is seen with his current girlfriend, supermodel Sakura Kinomoto in a local café. Who would think that this number one spot would be going out with number two, total cliché right? Total heartbreak for all teenagers too."

"Sakura did you know about this?" Em asked turning around to see her reaction but Sakura wasn't there. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, leaving her friends confused as the teacher walked in.

* * *

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

* * *

'Where is she going?' Meiling thought as sakura walked around the back of the school signaling for a cab. 'Doesn't she have a car?'

Sakura got in a said something to the cab driver that nodded but looked at her weirdly. With her glasses on, and her hair pulled back and tucked under the hood of her black jacket, Meiling had to think twice if it was really Sakura herself.

Deciding it was, she hailed another cab. "Follow that cab but don't make it obvious."

The cab driver looked at her weirdly too but she handed him a wad of cash and he turned back to the road. Meiling's confusion grew as the cab in front of them kept going well past forty-five minutes. 'Where is this girl going?'

She panicked as they got dangerously close to the railroad tracks. Past them she could already see the run down, poverty driven place that was the South bank. She ducked down in her seat as both cabs crossed the boundary line and were now driving along the rough roads of the bad part of the city.

The cabs suddenly stopped and Meiling whispered to the driver. "Keep the cab going, I don't think I'll be long. But in case I am…" She handed him another wad of cash to which he nodded as she stepped out, feeling a bit out of place in her private school uniform.

* * *

_I just need to free my mind (my mind)_

_Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)_

* * *

She passed by a guy who looked at her a bit oddly and started walking after her until she broke out into a run and lost him.

She checked to see where Sakura was and spotted her outside a house that looked like it had about six rooms at the most.

She turned and Meiling ducked behind a bush, Sakura stared at the spot where Meiling was and sweat trickled down Meiling's forehead fearing she had been caught.

The door opened and a guy about their age stepped out and Sakura threw herself at him, hugging him. Meiling gasped and whipped out her cell phone snapping a few pictures as Sakura walked into the house. She looked at her phone confidently after she got some pictures of her actually in the house.

Walking back to the cab she told him to take her back to school. On the way back she flipped through the pictures and three thoughts came to mind. 'Who is that guy, why would Sakura risk her reputation to see him, and when am I going to give these out to the media?'

Meiling gave an evil smile and snapped her phone shut.

* * *

_I'm tired of rumors starting_

_I'm sick of being followed_

_I'm tired of people lying_

_Saying what they want about me_

_Why can't they back up off me_

_Why can't they let me live (live)_

_I'm gonna do it my way_

_Take this for just what it is_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Review please!


	8. Who Knew

**REVIEWERS:**

**'Blue Moon and Roses'**** (I know lol),****bluestarmanga**** (yes, she is),****Musette Fujiwara**** (idk lol read on to find out),****Cheeseycraziness**** (something like that),****Lolalaie89**** (I know she does. And thank you),**** .lover****(yup she prob is),****-Kori Kage Tenshi-**** (lol),****insanity-ward**** (thanks lol read on),****rosedreamer101**** (yup),****Kandygurl4**** (idk read on to find out),****lilmissmex3**** (yup.),****Nadja100**** (thanks oh sorry I dind't realize till I got your review that I dind't put it in my bad, I'll fix that later its "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan),**

**Chapter 8: Who Knew?**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me  
You'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right_

* * *

Sakura stood outside of the small house, rocking back and forth on her toes and heels. A million thoughts were going through her head. 'What if I get caught? What if he's not home? What if I get recognized?'

Something moved from behind her and she whipped around to face a bush that was still rustling. Her mind panicked. 'Was I followed? Nah, it was just the wind. But what if-'

Her thoughts were cut off as the door swung open and a guy her age with gray green eyes and auburn hair stepped out. He was tall and lean and it was exaggerated with his baggy shorts and muscle shirt. He smirked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura didn't hesitate and jumped onto him embracing his best she could.

"Hey little cousin." He chuckled as he hugged her back. "Happy early birthday."

"Same here." She giggled as he put her back down and wrapped her arm around his waist since it was the farthest she could reach.

They walked into the house and sat down on the sofa. "So Sakura, what are you doing for your 18th birthday?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

He chuckled again. "It's tomorrow and you still don't know?"

"Yup yup." She responded happily. "What about you, Dai? Turning nineteen already? Ew. How old." She joked and ducked from a pillow that was flung at her.

"Haha." He responded laughing sarcastically. "Well, Uncle Fujitaka and Aunt Nadeshiko invited me to spend the weekend with you guys so I'll head over tomorrow night."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "That's great! We can spend our birthdays together! Which reminds me…" She reached into her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag wrapped box. Dai pulled out an identical one.

Sakura tossed him his and he imitated her move. Sakura put hers in her backpack and Dai placed his on the coffee table.

"So what's happened in the past seven or eight months since I talked to you?" Dai asked.

Sakura sighed. "Get ready it's a long story."

"I have time." He replied, leaning back.

Sakura smiled. "Well, Syaoran came back…"

* * *

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right_

* * *

_Knock. Knock_

The door swung open slowly and Jacob appeared in the doorway. "Good evening Miss Maruyama."

"Hey Jacob. Is Sakura home?" Em asked.

"No, Miss Maruyama, Miss Sakura has not returned home from school." Jacob replied.

"But she wasn't at-" Eriol started but Tomoyo clamped her hand over his mouth and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Jake, we'll call her and be back later." Tomoyo said, still smiling. Jacob nodded, bowed and closed the door as slowly as he opened it.

Tomoyo removed her hand and the three of them walked back to the cars where Taro and Makoto were waiting. Em shook her head and got in the driver's seat of her car. She turned on her phone and put it in the holder of her car. Tomoyo's voice rang through the speaker from the phone in the other car.

"Where do you think she is?"

Em looked at her brother and sighed. "I don't know. We checked all the possible places."

There was silence on the other line. "I'll call her. Just wait a second."

"Alright." Em replied and turned the phone off. She leaned back into her seat and Makoto looked around the Kinomoto driveway.

They glanced at the time on the dashboard and sighed. "Where else would she be at eleven at night?" Makoto asked.

Em shook her head and sighed.

* * *

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
'Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

* * *

Sakura finally took time to breathe. She and her cousin had been laughing for what seemed like eternity when really it had only been about a minute. Sakura's phone vibrated and she glanced at the caller.

_Ring. Ring. Taro calling. Ring. Ring._

"Excuse me." She motioned to her cousin. "Hello?"

_"Where are you Sakura?" Taro asked and Tomoyo could be heard yelling in the background._

"Why?" Sakura asked glancing at her cousin.

_"It's late and we were worried." Tomoyo yelled._

"It's not…" Sakura drifted off as she saw the time on a clock hanging above the door. "…oh."

_"Yeah, oh!" Tomoyo yelled again._

"I'll be home soon." Sakura yelled and touched 'end'.

"Wow, I didn't know it was so late." Dai whistled looking at the clock. "Do you want me to drive you back?"

Sakura nodded. "Please?"

"Sure, no problem." He replied and they headed out to where his car was.

* * *

_Remember when  
We were such fools  
And so convinced  
And just too cool_

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Rickson calling. Ring. Ring._

Sakura groaned as she rolled over n her bed reaching for her phone. 'Probably to wish me Happy Birthday.' She thought as she glanced at her new alarm clock. The old one had been thrown against the wall one morning.

Thurs, Apr 1, 4:36 a.m.

"Hello?" She asked groggily.

_"Sakura come to the agency now." He growled and hung up._

Sakura stared at the phone but got out of bed nonetheless.

"Ugh." She groaned as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. "This better be good."

* * *

_Oh no,  
No no.  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything_

* * *

Slam!

The package slammed against the desk in front of her. Rickson looked pissed. Sakura stared at he package. "What's this?"

"Open it." He commanded and Sakura slowly started opening it. "April fools editions Special editions. All kinds of reasons to get an edition out today of every teenage magazine in Asia and Europe as well as others and the morning newspaper. Look through them, tell me what they have in common."

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked don all the covers. They all either had or mentioned pictures of her. Pictures of her in the South bank. She shrunk back.

"Do realize what this means?" Rickson yelled. "This could knock you off your spot."

"I didn't know anyone had followed me. Who sent these in?" She yelled back.

Rickson shook his head. "They all say anonymous sender on them."

Sakura read one in particular, the one all the girls in school always had. "Too bad for all you Sanji fans out there but the rumored couple is non existent but Sakura is in fact dating someone. A mystery guy located in the South Bank of Oakwood. Who is this guy and is he after more than her love? Stay in touch, readers."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Rickson yelled again. Sakura looked around as she heard an echo.

"I don't care! I'll see him when I want! He's not my 'lover' or boyfriend or whatever people say he is to me. And you know what? I shouldn't have gone. Not like that. Next time I'll go in bright clothes wearing a sign that says 'Look I'm Sakura and here in the South bank if I have to! Why am I echoing!?" She yelled.

Dan walked in and whispered something to Rickson and he turned on the TV changing the channel quickly and on the screen was a video of Sakura. She moved and the screen Sakura did the same. She turned around and saw a red blinking light in the bush just outside the window. The screen went black and it returned to the broadcast. "Well there you have it-"

Sakura threw a pillow at the TV, turning it off. "What now?' She asked desperately.

Rickson sighed. "I'll fix this. You go and have a Happy Birthday."

Sakura nodded and hugged him as she walked out the door.

Sakura walked out of the agency and put her glasses on as the morning light began to come over the horizon but all the flashes blinded her. She looked down for a second and saw the black and red coat, black shirt, bright red tie, and red and black paid skirt that was her uniform and sighed. She still had school. 'Great.' She thought as she got in her car and drove off.

* * *

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

* * *

She got to school just in time and smiled as she saw Eriol's car already there. When she walked into class she smiled. "Well, Eriol, you finally beat me."

They looked at her and hid the magazine which didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. Then they quickly changed the topic. "So do you want to go out tonight for your birthday after the races?"

"I can't I'm busy." Sakura replied sadly.

"What about tomorrow night?" Taro tried.

"Photo shoot."

"Saturday?"

"Dai's coming over."

"Sunday?"

"Can't."

"Wow, you really are too busy for us now aren't you?" Em asked sadly, hugging her.

"Em." Sakura whined. "Don't be like that. How about-"

All the girls in the school probably rushed into the classroom and surrounded Sakura, burying her in questions. She sighed for the millionth time that day.

Syaoran watched form across the room. 'Dai? Who's Dai? I swear to god if he-'

"Syao-poo!"

"Meiling get off!"

* * *

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened_

* * *

"Nice job Syaoran." The guys congratulated him as he rested after the last race. "I bet you could even beat Mikenno now."

"Wanna bet?" Makoto asked as a familiar rider came up. "Hey."

Mikenno nodded, through his helmet then turned to Syaoran and motioned towards the track. Syaoran nodded and put his helmet back on. Where was Sakura? He wanted her to see him beat their legend.

"Tomoyo where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked on his way over to the starting line.

Tomoyo shrugged. "She said she'd be here but I don't see her anywhere."

Makoto and Mikenno were talking, without Mikenno taking off his helmet of course. Makoto nodded and they headed over to the starting line.

"Quiet!" Makoto yelled. "This will be Mikenno's last race everyone!"

The crowd groaned and Makoto swore he could smell the more than needed amount of alcohol.

"So to make it a bit more interesting it will be a longer race, one on one." He finished and smirked. "So who will it be?"

No one stepped forward and from the back came a chant. "Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Taro yelled out, "Makoto!"

Makoto threw a plastic cup at him as Taro mimicked Makoto on his crutches.

Syaoran looked around to the people chanting his name. 'I was just kidding.'

Makoto looked at Mikenno and they both nodded. "Mikenno against Syaoran. To checkpoint in the woods and back."

Syaoran gulped, he had only been to the woods checkpoint once and it wasn't a pleasant thought. One of the senior girls grabbed a flag and jumped in between them both. "Ready guys?"

They tapped their helmet and she smiled, sticking her chest out. "Ready. Set. GO!"

Both of them took off but Mikenno pulled back a bit, struggling with his brake. Syaoran took the advantage and cut in front of him on the turn that led to the highway. When the woods came into view he heard the sound of another bike behind him and sweat it out.

'I can't let him catch up.' Syaoran thought and dove left to cut Mikenno off again. This took him by surprise and the bike mad e a small stuttering sound as he tried to get in front of Syaoran.

They collided when they were side by side and Mikenno nearly fell off his bike before pushing himself back up quickly with his hand. The friction of the fast moving highway burned through the glove and the grip on the handlebar loosened because of it.

He took a sharp turn going into the forest making Syaoran almost go directly into a tree. The pathway inclined as they recognized the enormous oak tree that had the ribbon tied around it. Both boys took a sharp turn, their shirts ripping on one side because of the friction.

Unfortunately, Mikenno tired to stay behind Syaoran but when Syaoran stopped, Mikenno's brakes wouldn't respond and it sent both boys flying in one direction and the bikes in others.

Mikenno crashed against the tree and slumped down. Syaoran was sent into a pile of dirt and grass, taking a tumble. He stayed on the ground for a bit and groaned as he got up, thankful for his helmet but scared that it didn't help his neck much.

Mikenno was still unresponsive. Syaoran crawled over and noticed the blood slowly trickling out of his arm where the tree had scrapped. 'Dude, this guy has girl's skin. Humph probably gay.' Syaoran thought and smirked.

Then he noticed something else. Then he noticed the glove that had been burned. He lifted his hand making sure he hadn't woken up. His fingers were…manicured?

Syaoran lifted the visor but the darkness of the woods didn't help and he took off the helmet slowly cause the person to groan.

Syaoran gaped at her as she woke up. "The hell? Sakura?"

Sakura smiled guiltily. "Am I dead? Am I in heaven? No, wait I can't be. _You're_ here."

"YOU'RE MIKENNO?"

"Oh. That." Sakura responded, her voice small and played with a twig on the ground drawing circles.

"But, but."

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"But it doesn't make sense." Syaoran said. "Mikenno was here when you weren't."

"Well," Sakura giggled. "That was to throw you off. It was Taro and that's why the cops showed up that day. So Taro wouldn't have to race and kill my record."

"How can you be so calm about his?" Syaoran yelled, pacing.

"It's the blood." Sakura giggled. "It makes me woo!"

Syaoran remembered something. "Why was tonight your last race?"

"I didn't want to race as Mikenno." She replied, picking at her cut. "I was going to start racing as Sakura."

"That's crazy." Syaoran said as he sat down next to her. "Who else knows?"

Sakura counted off in her good hand. "Tomoyo, Em, Makoto, and Taro. We were going to tell Eriol but it was fun to mess with his mind."

"He was gonna kick your ass the other day." Syaoran commented remembering Eriol's jealous rage.

"I know." Sakura giggled. "It was pretty comical. Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Syaoran responded. "But I'm not streaking again."

Sakura smiled. "No, once was enough. But seriously, can you not tell anyone about this?"

"I won't." He said, getting u and helping her up too.

"Promise?" She squeaked as she jumped up.

She held out her pinky and he chuckled wrapping his around hers. "Promise."

"I'll tell Eriol." She said putting her helmet on as she picked up the bike. "So…how bout that race?"

Syaoran smirked. "I don't want to beat you."

Sakura scoffed. "Don't worry about that."

"Go."

* * *

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

* * *

"Do you think something could have happened?" Tomoyo asked, her hand getting tired from holding up her camcorder for so long.

"I don't know. They're taking way too long." Em commented and Makoto nodded.

"There they are!" Someone yelled and everyone turned to the entrance of the roundabout where two pairs of lights could be seen.

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Em whispered as she saw Sakura's driving swerve a bit.

"I don't know." Tomoyo replied, a bit worried.

Syaoran and Sakura were neck and neck but last second Syaoran pulled back a bit giving Sakura the win. He smiled as they surrounded her and turned around to give discreet thanks.

Syaoran watched as she left and sighed before going over to Tomoyo. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo replied sadly putting her camcorder away. "She said she couldn't go out tonight."

"Oh." Was Syaoran's answer then he looked up, smirking. "Why don't we surprise her at home then?"

Tomoyo's face suddenly lit up and she nodded. "That's a great idea! I'm gonna go tell Em."

Syaoran watched as she ran over to Em who got really excited at the idea. He smiled and took off, wanting to go home and take a shower first, after signaling to Em and Tomoyo to call him.

* * *

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember_

* * *

Sakura stared at her phone, which was in its cell phone chair on her desk. She walked over attentively and disconnected it, holding like a grenade about to go off. She touched the recent calls list and the first name that popped up. 'Should I call him? Nah.'

Without thinking again she touched the call button. It rang once before she ended the call. 'What was I thinking?'

She placed the phone in her clutch bag on her bed along with her makeup and wallet. Then she stood in front of the mirror for a bit, staring at her reflection. She smiled at what looked back at her. She saw her same waist length auburn hair, shiny emerald eyes, almost no makeup and a cute, but not slutty, outfit.

Doing a little twirl she grabbed her clutch and ran down the stairs. Jacob was standing at the door with her shrug. Quickly putting it on, he handed her a piece of paper with directions on it. She glanced at the clock before turning back to him as he opened her car door. "I'll be back around two-ish, so I'll only be gone about four hours, kay?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, Miss Sakura."

"Oh, and one thing." Sakura mentioned. "Don't tell anyone where I'm going, please?"

Jacob nodded again and bowed before stepping back. "Very well, Miss."

Sakura smiled at him before taking off. Jacob watched after the car and walked back into the house. He glanced at the massive clock on the wall and read: 9:49.

* * *

_But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

* * *

Syaoran got out of his bathroom steam escaping from behind him. He had only his boxers on as he came out, trying to shake the water of his hair. On his bed were his clothes laid out already. Before he could do anything though, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tomoyo yelled from the other line._

"I'm on my way already." He lied, a bit afraid of Tomoyo.

"_Oh, okay. We're at the park." She replied, now in a chipper tone._

"Okay, see you in a bit." He said and hung up. 'Damn her mood swings.'

He managed to get his pants and shoes on before his phone rang again. This time, he didn't even get over to it before it stopped ringing. Then it made a beeping noise. He glanced over the missed calls list and saw that she had just called. 'Weird. Why would she hang up like that?'

He was about to call back when Tomoyo's voice rang through his head. Deciding he still wanted to have kids, he put a t-shirt on followed by his dress shirt. He grabbed his watch and wallet as he walked out the door and was still fastening it as he got into his car.

He got to the park in record time seeing as it was only a couple minutes away. Everyone's cars were running and the three cars left at once to Sakura's.

He smiled in thought of seeing his cherry blossom again. 'I missed her today.' He shook his head vigorously. 'Stop it, damn it.'

"She's not here?" Tomoyo asked, then groaned. "Not again."

"But you know where she is right?" Em asked hopefully and sighed in relief when he nodded. "May I know?"

Jacob shook his head, "Sorry but Miss Sakura requested I not speak of her whereabouts to anyone."

"Thanks Jacob." Eriol said politely as he dragged Tomoyo and Em back to the cars where everyone was waiting. Tomoyo and Em were the first to tell Makoto, Syaoran, and Taro the bad news.

"Where would she be?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the hood of his car.

"I don't know but I don't think she wants us to find her. It's her birthday, we should give her some privacy." Taro said as he turned his stereo down.

Em agreed. "Well, we all got ready today though and I do not want to go home right now."

"I agree." Eriol replied.

"Why don't we go to dinner?" Makoto suggested as he sat up. "You know that new place that just opened on 135th street? I know the girl working the seating tonight she can get us seated right away."

Tomoyo looked around. "Let's go then."

"Park right here." Tomoyo said pointing to a row of three spaces block away from the restaurant. As they turned to corner walking, the group noticed paparazzi outside the door of the restaurant. As they saw Syaoran and Makoto they seemed to get excited and swarmed them just outside the door.

"How do you feel about this Mr. Li?"

"Um, hungry?" Syaoran tried.

"What about you Mr. Maruyama are you upset with this new revelation?"

Makoto looked at him weirdly then at Syaoran and back at all the reporters. "I don't know. I'm kinda hungry too I guess."

"Hungry for a fight?"

Both boys looked at the girl weirdly and walked in along with everyone else glad that the security at the door cut them off.

"Hey Nancy. Mind getting us a table?" Makoto asked, a bit flirty as he looked at the fifty people waiting.

"Anything for you. "She replied winking as she grabbed six menus. As they were seated, Syaoran and Taro were the last ones standing. He was about to sit when he saw two tables over someone was having a birthday. 'Reminds me of…'

"Sakura?" taro asked quietly.

'How did he…?' Syaoran thought but it derailed as the crowd parted and he saw Sakura sitting down, a cake in front of her surrounded by other models in her agency. But that's not what made him break the glass in his hand.

It was who she was sitting next to that made him want to go over and beat the crap out of him.

* * *

_My darling_

_Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My Darling  
Who Knew_

* * *

Who Knew by Pink  
Doesn't really go but I was listening to this song so yeah.

note to purpleplease (thank for your review, sorry i dind't mention it above, but i only put the ones from last chapter. so yeah, while i did get the idea from the Clique books, the term 'alpha' is not a "Clique" term but the first letter in the greek alphabet)

Review please!


	9. Teardrops

**REVIEWERS:**

**'Blue Moon and Roses' (not exactly…),Cheeseycraziness (not exactly…),-Kori Kage Tenshi- (yeah, kinda),rosedreamer101 (I guess not),lilmissmex3 (me too),Kandygurl4 (idk),Musette Fujiwara(getting crazy, huh?), bluestarmanga (lol), Jessica (thnx),Nadja100 (yup),MisunderstO-od-child (yup me too l0l),insanity-ward (idk read on to find out)**

**Chapter 9: Teardrops on My Guitar**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

* * *

"Replacement Li Syaoran has really shown skill since Maruyama's injury. Who knows? Maruyama may be out of a spot when he returns.

"I have to agree- Sasaki with the ball, dribbling it down the field. Pass to Li. Li takes it in to the goal area, this looks promising."

"Li with the shot, a kick from behind by the defender, and…GOAL!"

Eriol, Taro, and the girls shot up out of their seats screaming with joy. Syaoran was on his knees after being knocked down. He hit the ground in joy as he was getting up before getting pummeled by his teammates. He blew a kiss up at them.

Tomoyo, Em, and Sakura laughed as the other girls in the VIP box with them giggled.

"This Li kid could really be something."

The ball flew up in the air just after the kickoff and the whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. Syaoran kicked the ball as high up as he could before he huddled with his teammates, including Makoto who had been sitting on the bench.

"Well, that's it. Li Syaoran has just given his team a spot in quarterfinals. Something tells me we haven't seen anything just yet from this kid."

* * *

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

* * *

"Li how does it feel to have just made the winning goal for your team, getting them to World quarter finals?" A reporter asked Syaoran just before he got to the tunnel.

Syaoran took a swing from the bottle in his hand before wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. "It's an amazing feeling really, I felt the kick from behind and could have sworn I had missed but I guess luck was with me today."

"Do you think that this is what has the attention of all your female fans?" She asked.

"I think it's more that I'm not wearing a shirt." Syaoran replied, a deep chuckle. He had the other team's captain's shirt rolled up and swung around his neck along with his mini towel, leaving his upper body exposed.

The reporter did her best to hide her swoon as she asked a final question. "Do you think your relationship with model Kinomoto Sakura has taken attention away from you?"

"Um, honestly, Sakura and I are just close friends and nothing more. Apparently, no one believes us but it's true so I really don't know." Syaoran said then smirked. "Or maybe I'm not getting as much attention anymore because I'm wrinkles or something."

The reporter giggled. "Well, thank you for your time."

"No problem." Syaoran replied and started walking away, taking another swing of water.

"WE LOVE YOU SAORAN!" Came a scream from above. Syaoran looked up to see girls crowding in the stands above the tunnel. They had signs and cameras all over the place. He waved and winked up at them, satisfied when they all squealed. Then he jogged into the tunnel.

* * *

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

* * *

Sakura ducked out of the stadium as the reporters chased another girl who looked like her. She waited outside the doors along with everyone else as the players started coming out. Syaoran and Makoto came out at the same time, both of them in their team suits, bags flung over their shoulders.

Both stopped every now and then to take photos and sign autographs. Once, a girl grabbed Syaoran's arm, followed by a bunch of girls as well, making Syaoran's arm disappear into the crowd. He pulled it back gently before going over to them. Sakura could feel all the stares on them as they walked away.

* * *

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

* * *

"So how's life been?" Sakura asked when they got into his car along with Taro who was looking out the window, obviously distracted.

"Good." Syaoran responded as he stared ahead into the night glittering with city lights. The lighting reminded him of a couple weeks ago at the restaurant. He sighed.

Sakura tore her eyes away from her nails as she turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

He glanced at her quickly and smiled while shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Where are we going tonight?" Taro asked.

"I don't know, Tomoyo wanted to go to some place for dinner." Syaoran replied looking at him through the rearview mirror. He turned to look at Sakura. "You coming?"

Sakura shook her head sadly. "I don't feel so good."

A flash of concern passed through Syaoran's eyes. 'Don't show weakness, you idiot. Stop it.' He closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Sakura nodded. "Please."

Syaoran looked after her as Taro climbed into the front seat. Taro then sighed too. "She's fine."

Syaoran looked at him and they both nodded. "I know."

* * *

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

* * *

Sakura watched as Syaoran's car drove away. Her eyes saddened. She couldn't handle it. Every time they went out it was always the same thing. She wants to dance with him but can't.

It's the media. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. They would cause too much of a scandal and couldn't date peacefully.

Yeah…right.

'I missed my chance.' She thought.

_'No, you pushed away your chance.' Another voice whispered._

'Stop.'

_'He loved you and you just threw him away like nothing.'_

'Stop.'

_'He came back and when you got close you jumped away, scared.'_

'Stop!'

_'You're weak. You can't handle a relationship because you life has been too damn screwed up that you can't handle being happy for more than two seconds.'_

'STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYHTING! I COULDN'T TRUST HIM. NOT AFTER WHAT HE DID. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? GO BACK TO HIM LIKE SOME STUPID PUPPY WHO WAS JUST WAITING FOR HIM TO RETURN? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING SO JUST STOP!'

Sakura looked in the mirror and saw a tear escape as her inner battle raged on.

'_I don't know anything? I'm you, I know everything. I know that when the one person you loved with all your heart came back still loving you and begged for you to take him back. And you, being the idiot you are didn't listen to yourself to realize that you love him too. Admit it_.'

'But he-'

_'Was an idiot. You need to learn to forgive and forget. He broke you, you broke him. Unfortunately, now he's braking you again.'_

Sakura was now shaking with sobs. She looked back up to the mirror. Her hair was now in fashionable layers, about shoulder length, done by her agency. Bloodshot, cold eyes, done by her years of experience. Eyeliner, smoky eyes, blush, and shiny lip gloss, this new image created by her agency claiming she couldn't be walking around the way she used to. She wore clothes, trendy but not her style. This time, Sakura didn't smile at her reflection. She didn't like what she saw.

_'This is what you are now…'_

'And that's just the way things are.'

* * *

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

* * *

A car honked from downstairs and she sighed, taking her eyes and expression back to normal.

"Ugh. I don't feel like eating." Em's voice said over the phone. "Why don't we just go dancing?"

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry." Tomoyo replied. They waited for the response from Syaoran's car.

"Alright, miss Maruyama, lead the way."

"Alrighty then, Mr. Li." Em joked as she made a tight U-turn making Makoto grip the door handle tightly. "There's this badass place just a block down."

"I don't think I can handle a block more in a car with you." Makoto whined.

"Well, until you can drive again, deal with it." Em replied, pouting.

"Is this it?" Tomoyo asked over the phone.

"Yup." Em replied, turning into a parking space.

Tomoyo and Syaoran went a bit further on, looking for parking. Em was by the door with Makoto who was no longer on crutches. She was talking to the bouncer and motioned to the line going around the club. He nodded and the group went in automatically.

As they walked in, Syaoran failed to notice all the hidden paparazzi inside. They shot a couple shots of him walking in and when a sudden girl pounced on him, tumbling him to the ground. "Syao-poo!"

"Meiling get off!" Syaoran yelled but he couldn't be heard over the music. The cameras went crazy, still unseen by Syaoran. The camera weren't the only people who saw him. A pair of sad emerald eyes watched from the VIP room above the dance floor.

She stared down and her agent's voice rang through her head over the loud music.

'_Just for about a month until after the fashion show.'_

She looked next to her to see THE teen heartthrob, Kenji Itou. He smiled at her, every girl's dream coming true. Every girl except her. There was only one smile she wanted pointed this way and right now it was pointed at a ruby eyes, black haired girl, Rae Meiling.

He held out a hand to her and motioned to the dance floor. She nodded, a fake smile on as they walked down the staircase.

Girls around them turned and glared at her jealously. She buried her head in his shoulder, a bad move but it was the only thing that hid her. The lights in the club bounced off the wall as they moved around and one time they bounced off both Syaoran and Sakura, giving them a perfect view of one another.

Sakura got a perfect view of Syaoran, kissing Meiling. Likewise for Syaoran, he got a perfect view of Sakura dancing with Kenji, her head buried in his shoulder.

The light moved on after a second and Sakura buried her head even deeper, tears forming in her yes.

'Told you.'

_'I guess…'_

'Move on?'

_'You can't.'_

'I know.'

_Syaoran stared at his bleeding hand then sat down before Sakura could look their way. He excused himself to go to the bathroom to clean his hand up as they replaced his glass._

_Everyone else stared after him then back to Sakura who still hadn't noticed them, maybe…she __is __changing._

_Syaoran came back out and sadly noted that she didn't notice them even as she walked by, happily chatting and laughing with the other models._

The paparazzi caught this whole scene perfectly as well, so did a certain other person. Syaoran shoved Meiling off as he recovered. "What the hell is your problem?" He yelled again, this time perfectly clear.

Meiling shook with anger. "You are! You and your pathetic act to get Kinomoto. Get over it, dumbass, she doesn't want you! Look at her!" She yelled pointing to the dance floor where Sakura's face could no longer been seen as she danced.

Syaoran was seething with anger. "I'd rather keep going after her than be with some cheap slut like you."

"Well, apparently this cheap slut is what caught you a year ago. This cheap slut is the one that made you go with her, leaving your perfect little Barbie over to die. Guess this cheap slut isn't stupid." Meiling sneered. "If anyone is the cheap slut, it's you Ken. You and of course Barbie over there. You? Two girls at once? And her? I mean, innocent? That bitch? Yeah right."

A punch came straight at Meiling. Taro and Makoto stepped up and pulled a kicked Em back as Meiling turned back around. "I'll kick your ass you whore!" She yelled as the guys dragged her away. Syaoran shook his head and he looked at her with disgust before walking away. The paparazzi missed this and so did a crying Sakura.

* * *

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

* * *

_"So it seems the rumors were true."_

_"I know! Sakura and Kenji were caught last night at the biggest club, dancing the night happily."_

_"We also got a glimpse of Syaoran Li and some new girl, recognized as Meiling Rae, one of his classmates."_

_Both girls gushed as two pictures popped up, one of Syaoran kissing Meiling, her hair covering so that you couldn't see his face and one of Sakura and Kenji dancing._

The TV turned off and both agents stared at the two teenagers sitting in front of them. Kenji and Sakura looked at each other, smiling. The agents looked like they had won the lottery. "Kenji and Sakura, both of your ratings have gone up drastically. Everyone seems to love this new relationship of yours. Remember, we only need you like this until the fashion show then both of you can go your separate ways."

Rickson nodded along. "This ought to be blissful."

Both of them left the room, leaving Sakura with Kenji. "This Li guy seems to be very important to you."

"What?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kenji smirked. "You can't fool me. I'm too good at reading girls."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to." He replied. "You just have to deal with me for less than a month then we can both forget about each other. "Wouldn't keep you for much longer anyways."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked appalled.

"You heard me. Listen girly, you need to shape up or they'll chew you up and spit you out." He replied and walked out the door closing it behind him, leaving Sakura alone again. That's when it hit her. A wave of emotion came over her and she broke down crying.

* * *

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

* * *

Short? I know I'm sorry. Just in a bit of a hole in life right now so yeah review please?

Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift


	10. Little Bit

**REVIEWERS:**

**Luvia (thanks lol), .lover (omg, I do too!), bluestarmanga (I do too), cheeseycraziness (lol), insanity-ward (thnx), rosedreamer101 (that she's not tough enough for "their world"), sakuraK155 (thnx), -Kori Kage Tenshi- (yeah), 'Blue Moon and Roses' (lol alright), lilmissmex3 (I know huh?), MisunderstO-od-child (I wouldn't either), COOL (thanks lol),Musette Fujiwara (yup let's see how this plays out…)**

**Chapter 10: A Little Bit Longer (You don't even know)**

_Got the news today  
But they said i had to stay  
A little bit longer and i'd be fine_

* * *

"_I think they're just so adorable! Don't you Kiki?"_

_Kiki gushed. "They are. I'm sorry girls, but Kenji finally found his girl. We got news this morning that it has been confirmed, both of them began filming their new movie, __Inner Circle__."_

"_Rather fitting if you think about it." Vicky said, putting her finger to her lips as if thinking. "Kenji Itou will of course take the lead male role with Genevieve aka Gen as his lead gal. Sakura Kinomoto will be playing second lead in this production. It's odd really."_

_Kiki's eyes widened. "I totally just got it! Kenji and Gen, both number one on their corresponding hottie lists and Sakura, number two just below Gen."_

"_This just in!" Vicky squealed, reading off the monitor. "To spice things up a bit, Syaoran Li will be playing a minor role in the movie, an extra really. But you know what this means…"_

_Both girls looked at each other, smiling, then yelled at once, "MOVIE SET DRAMA!"_

_They giggled and sat back down. "This has been Kiki and Vicky. Overview…"_

_Kiki turned to the camera. "We've gone from West to East; from the scandals in America to the drama here in Asia. Something to look forward to next time is: the inside scoop on __Inner Circle__, what's really going on in this love triangle square thingy and-"_"Ugh." Sakura scoffed, changing the channel. "They each need to get a life and stay out of ours."

"I agree." Kenji responded as he watched the channels flip through.

"_Inner Circle starring Kenji Itou and Genevieve Saitou isn't your average story. Itou plays a cliché popular jock that is caught between his two best female friends, another popular and a loser. Gen will be playing 'the loser' while Sakura Kinomoto will play the popular. The twist is-"_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_The ranks have shifted in Asia's teenage-"_

Both Sakura and Kenji pressed the back button, eager to hear what the last station had to say.

"_-results came in today. Despite the upcoming movie, Gen is now number two and taking her spot is her co-star, Sakura Kinomoto who has gone from a nobody to number one in a matter of months."_

Sakura stared at the screen happily before fake giggling as Kenji pulled her in and kissed the top of her head and everyone working in the coffee room of the agency slapped and cheered.

"_So far as the top three teenage males go, there has been one change. Kenji Itou and Itaro Suzuki have solidly remained in their respective spots. However, the number three spot has shifted, Jason Kobayashi has been bumped down to number four because in his place in now Syaoran Li."_

Sakura's jaw dropped unbelievingly while Kenji stiffened. 'What?' Sakura yelled in her mind. She felt her heart start to race. 'No, no. Not again.'

Her phone rang and she pulled it out, turning off her alarm. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her so reluctantly she kissed Kenji on the cheek. "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for school."

"I'll miss you." He called after her. Only Sakura knew how fake that was. She pasted a smile don and called back.

"Same here."

* * *

_When i thought it'd all be done  
When I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
But you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

* * *

Sakura walked slowly to class, watching as people bustling about trying to beat the late bell. As she was walking, someone crashed into her. By his appearance she could tell one thing, freshman.

"Um-um um."

"Move." She said coldly. The boy on the ground made no movement, like a deer caught in headlights. She raised an eyebrow and the boy scrambled up, running away in the opposite direction as the tardy bell rang. She continued walking toward her class, not noticing the only other person in the hall.

Behind her was standing her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, camcorder in hand and a calm look on her face. This was no different than the past couple of weeks. Ever since she started "going out" with Kenji.

Sakura walked into class casually. The teacher, without turning, said. "Your are late. The tardy bell has rung-"

Sakura stopped in her tracks without turning around. The teacher turned and saw Sakura, stopping in mid sentence. She didn't bother turning around still and whispered. "What was that?"

"Oh! Um nothing Miss Kinomoto I'm terribly sorry." He said, bowing.

"I thought so." She whispered and continued walking to her seat. Tomoyo came in a few seconds later and the teacher screamed. "Daidouji! Central detention!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and lightly ran to her seat. She glanced at Sakura who was string at a nail before slumping in her seat. She nodded at Eriol, who nodded across the room at Syaoran, who nodded at Makoto, who nodded at Taro who nodded at Em who nodded back at Tomoyo.

Sakura was changing…for the worst.

* * *

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow  
You don't even know, know, know.  
You don't even know_

* * *

"Just go up to her you wimp." Tomoyo whisper-yelled at Syaoran as she pushed him in Sakura's direction. Sakura slammed her locker shut, turning the dial a bit before turning around to give Syaoran the coldest stare ever.

"Can I help you?" She asked, bored.

"Do you want to come to lunch with us or are you-"

"I'm busy." She cut in and was about to walk away when the intercom dinged.

"_Will the following students please report to the Dean's office: Asaki Miyuki…"_

"Look, Li." Sakura said, turning around. "Sorry, but I have things to do, people to see."

Syaoran felt a chill run down his spine at the familiar line.

"…_Kinomoto Sakura, and Li Syaoran. At once. Thank you."_

Sakura didn't take another glance at Syaoran but merely walked right by him into the nearby office. Syaoran followed, head down a few steps behind her. When they got to the central office, there were two other kids sitting down as well, Asaki Miyuki and Watanabe Zachary.

The dean ushered them into his office where they all took their respective seats in front of his desk.

"Alright. Well, we know why you four are here." He started, peering at them over his glasses. The four nodded in response. "You four are my valedictorians and I understand that you need lunch so it won't take more than five minutes I promise. First, Watanabe. Music?"

Watanabe slid a folder over to him. The dean lifted it to read and followed along as he spoke. "Opening selection will be done by our nationally famous chamber singers. DJ on standby will have the march, 'Pomp and Circumstance' as traditionally stated. Then we will have Daidouji Tomoyo singing her song, secret but I hear from the music instructor that it will be wonderful. Closing ceremony will be chamber singers as well but it will be recorded. Music is taken care of."

"Impressive." The dean muttered putting the folder down. "Asaki?"

Asaki stood up and showed a poster to the other four people in the room. "This is a diagram of the graduation location, here we see…"

Sakura zoned after the first couple of words. She stared out the window from where they were and looked down to the athletic field below them. She saw the sophomore girls sitting around watching guys play soccer on the field. She smiled faintly as she remembered the familiar scene.

Sophomore year. That was her, on the bleachers, cheering for her boyfriend messing around on the field. That was her, no worries whatsoever. That was her living life as if nothing else mattered but that moment.

Her smiled faded and a small faint scowl took its place.

That was her…with no idea of what was about to hit her.

"Very well thought out. Li?"

"Well I was thinking…"

Li. Why did that name still make her stomach churn? Sakura's scowl disappeared, face no emotionless. Was it because she loathed him? Was it because she despised him for hurting her so badly? Was it because eh humiliated her?

Sakura turned her attention to the boy with chocolate hair smiling at the front of the room and gave a sad smile back.

Or did she nauseous because every time he smiles at her she remembers all those times he would smile just for her? Because every time he talks to her she remembered the time he would whisper in her ear. Every time they hug or shake hands as friends she remembers when he would hold her like she was going to go away. Was it because no matter what she tries to do, the thought won't leave her? That thought that…she never stopped loving him.

This was her now. The girl who didn't have a clue that that one certain boy felt just the same as her.

"Kinomoto?" The dean asked, unsurely. Sakura snapped back to reality.

* * *

_All this time moves by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine._

* * *

_"It's been an agonizing half for these players from both teams."_

_"Couldn't agree more. Though, since Maruyama's been back, that striker line has been unstoppable but I think that they've met their match."_

_"Before the game we asked the Li Maruyama duo what their feelings were towards the game and they both said the exact same thing, 'It's always been my dream to make it to World finals.' Let's see if these two can pull it off."_

_"Pass to Li from fullback line."_

Syaoran received an air pass from the defenders and stopped it in front of him momentarily as he looked around for any open players. When he didn't see any he looked towards hid coach. From the sideline, he was motioning forward. Syaoran dodged an incoming half back and nodded taking down field.

_"No open players for Li there. Maruyama with three defenders on him, it seems that they may have finally shut them down. Li taking it down the filed, two midfielders trailing him with no hope of catching up to this speeding bullet."_

Syaoran dodged another defender, nearly knocking him off balance. 'Come on, dodge. Run, run, run.' He thought then a quote popped into his head. "Don't worry babe, I'll be there when you lead your team to be World champions."

This was followed by the image of a certain emerald eyed girl…

He saw no one open and tapped the ball forward. In a split second the goalkeeper came out and Syaoran slid, taking a shot at the goal. It passed the keeper and…

_"And it's off the post, miss there. But here comes Maruyama from behind. Li and Huntington still on the ground. Maruyama coming up fast, with no one stopping him."_

Makoto ran full speed at the goal, where the ball was rolling slowly in his direction. Without a second thought he shot it straight.

_"He takes a straight shot. Straight into the goal! That's it! It's over."_

Makoto got shoved down as his teammates, keeper included, came from across the field to congratulate him. The other team cleared off, leaving only them on the field.

"That's it! Maruyama and Li have taken their team to finals! We'll see you here in two days for the final round. Will Maruyama and Li taken their team all the way or will they finally be put down? We'll find out soon."

Makoto and Syaoran both sent a wink and a kiss to the center club seating area, where Tomoyo and Em were screaming like crazy and Eriol and taro were clapping, smiling down at them.

Syaoran's smile faded a bit when he saw the one empty seat, the same seat that's been empty for the last three games. He thought he heard a camera click at that moment but shrugged it off before cheering in the huddle with his teammates and coaches.

* * *

_Waitin' on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

* * *

Sakura watched the screen as the image of Syaoran Li passed by. They were interviewing him but she couldn't hear over the chatter of her fellow models.

Even though she could feel the glares of the girls in the tables around her due to the casual way Kenji had his arm draped over her chair, she didn't care.

All she cared about was the soccer superstar on the screen. His shirt was over his shoulder again, his hair plastered down against his forehead by sweat, water, and whatever else they were throwing around in their celebration.

He was out of breath during the interview and at the end flashed a smile at the camera, making probably every teenage girl watching this swoon.

She sighed and turned her attention back to her table and leaned into Kenji a bit with him following the action as the flashes from outside the restaurant continued. Just a little bit longer…

'What am I doing here?' She thought as she saw the camera pass over the field once more. This time it showed a happy little group of friends. Makoto, Em, Tomoyo, Eriol, Taro, and Syaoran. They were missing a girl.

She saw how happy they were, smiling and joking around. She sighed, but no one noticed. Looking around the table, she felt left out. They were all gorgeous, perfect. Yet, she felt like she was an outsider. She didn't care about their discussion topics; she couldn't act like herself, she had to act like them.

When she was here she was Superstar Kinomoto, but she didn't want that.

'I just want to be Sakura.' She thought turning back to the TV which now showed a make up commercial, with her as their spokes model. 'The real Sakura.'

The turning to look at the paparazzi outside she changed her expression. 'It's too late now, this is me now.'

* * *

_But you dont know what you got 'til it's gone  
You dont know what its like to feel so low.  
And everytime you smile or laugh you glow_

* * *

"In her final walk of the night we have Sakura Kinomoto."

Sakura walked down, moving to the beat of the current song as she heard her voice in the background.

"Whether it's out at the club or by the beach, bright colors are my thing."

She had on a pair of dark, skinny jeans, with bright yellow heels and a black tank top with a bright yellow jacket.

She got to end, finally unbuttoning her jacket and whipped it off, flinging it over her shoulder. After a quick smile she turned around and felt the next model pass her.

"If it's at school or on the road-"

"Great walk Kinomoto."

Sakura nodded as she was thrown into her last outfit. She walked out with the rest of the girls as the designers were being presented. As she was clapping she noticed someone along the front row, Kenji Itou himself.

She smiled. This was it. Tonight was the night. He must've been thinking it to because he had the same knowing smile on his face.

She kept that smile on as she changed and got ready to go outside. The paparazzi followed them to the same restaurant they always go to. She and Kenji excused themselves from the group. They talked low, as if to hide it from the reporters but knew that any passing waiter, waitress of regular person would hear them and send it back to the press.

"I don't think this is working out." Sakura started, eyeing a passing waiter slightly as he turned his head to listen.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked.

"Well…"

Unknowingly, the entire restaurants attention was focused on that little passageway where they could see both of them talking. Murmurs flooded the room as the restaurant manager closed the blinds, cutting the flashes off.

They hugged and Kenji whispered. "We're both free. No offense, but you were getting kind of annoying." Sakura scoffed and slapped him, for real. She left the restaurant knowing the press had seen the _real_ slap.

* * *

_You dont even know, know, know.  
You dont even know, know, know.  
You dont even know, no_

* * *

She sighed in her car as she drove home.

"How am I going to fix the mess with everyone else though, Kero?" She asked the stuffed animal in her passenger's seat quietly. She turned to the stuffed animal when she stopped at a red light and put the seat belt over it.

"Buckle up." She whispered as the light turned green and she hit the gas pedal for all it had.

She sighed contently as she saw the radar go well over 160 almost hitting 170. She pressed the gas harder, despite the pressure already on it. She didn't release it however when she got to the city limits of Oakwood.

"What do you think Kero? Should I take the shortcut through the South or go around and take the long way to the North?" She whispered, watching the signs go by rapidly. The radar now read 210. "No time, I wanna get home. I'll be past the south in a matter of minutes anyway."

She made a sharp left turning into the bumpy, unkempt streets of the South Bank. As she neared the railroad track she saw a flash well lighting the dark night for a second but mistook it for a streetlight catching her speeding. 'I'll pay it when it comes.' She thought.

As she neared the Kinomoto mansion she slowed down and pressed the button on her mirror. The gate opened and her tires screeched slightly as she stopped in front of the front doors, where Jacob was already waiting. The engine quieted down and she grabbed her purse and Kero before getting out where Jacob was holding her bag from her trunk.

"Your shower is warming up Miss, and your clothes are out on your bed already." He said, taking her keys.

"Thanks, Jake." She replied heading up the steps and into the house.

Jacob shook his head after her, "That girl, she'll learn her lesson."

* * *

_And you don't know what you got 'til it's gone.  
Don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!_

* * *

"_Hey sexy, need a ride?" She teased and winked at her boyfriend who smiled just outside the passenger door._

_Syaoran laughed. "Shouldn't I be the one at the wheel of my car?"_

"_Too bad. You were too drunk to drive last night and I needed a ride home so I drive today." Sakura giggled. He opened the passenger door. "Wait!"_

"_What?" He asked jumping back._

"_You can't sit there." Sakura giggled._

"_Why not?" He asked looking at her weirdly._

_She giggled, "You've been replaced."_

"_What?" Syaoran asked smiling a bit. "By who?"_

"_Kero." She replied and looked forward trying not to laugh._

_Syaoran looked down and saw the stuffed animal in the front seat and smiled. He placed the seat belt over the small stuffed animal and kissed Sakura lightly. "Wouldn't want anything happening to him, now would we?"_

_Sakura giggled and unbuckled herself as she got out of the driver's seat. Syaoran took her place and she got into the passengers seat, with Kero in her lap. "Sorry Kero." She whispered before flashing a smile at Syaoran. Syaoran smiled back and hit the gas, not wanting to be late for school._

She tossed around in her sleep, her mind nowhere near at ease. The stir caused a maid downstairs to wake up, inquiring to what the noise was.

"_Honestly Kinomoto, I'm not going to be all 'It's not you it's me', because quite frankly, it is you."_

"No," Sakura muttered in her sleep. She tossed around more and there was a knock at the door. On the other side were her parents, Touya, Jacob, and the maid that Sakura had woken up.

"Sakura?" Touya asked through the door.

_It was the first game of the season for the Varsity Breaker soccer team. Syaoran was stretching on the sidelines next to Sakura._

"_So yeah, I'm gonna score the winning goal for every game, just you watch."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes teasingly. "Yeah, and then you'll become the best soccer player in the world."_

"_You watch." Syaoran warned, pointing at her before hugging her, aiming her giggle. "I'm gonna be a pro and lead the national team to be World champions, scoring the winning goal in every game. But... I guess I'll be alone."_

_Sakura giggled and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry babe, I'll be there when you lead your team to be World champions."_

"_Positive? Promise?"_

"_I promise." Sakura smiled. "I'll be right there in my designated seat, cheering for you when you become the best freaking soccer player in the world."_

_Syaoran chuckled before kissing her again, "That's why I love you."_

"Sakura are you okay?"

"_You and me? What the hell was going through your head?"_

"Sakura open up!" Touya said rapping on the door hard. The knob wouldn't turn it was locked and he was getting desperate. When the thrashing continued, he stepped back and rammed into it.

Once.

Twice.

BAM! The door hit the floor and he rubbed his shoulder a bit before running over to his sister.

"_How pathetic."_

Touya saw how red Sakura was and felt her forehead, snatching his hand back. "Jacob start the car!"

Jacob nodded and rushed out the door along with the maid. Touya picked Sakura up and followed out the door, Fujitaka and Nadeshiko following closely behind. "She's burning up." Touya whispered as they rushed down the stairs. Sakura was still muttering something as they were driven to the hospital.

"_I can't believe that you actually believed I loved you."_

* * *

_And everytime you smile or laugh you glow,  
You dont even know! yeah! woah_!

* * *

Tomoyo sighed she stared at the clock on her wall. 4:15 .

The DVD drive on her computer popped open and she took the DVD in her hands before sighing. "I'm so sorry about this Sakura but it's for your own good."

On it she wrote, 'Sakura Kinomoto Part 5732, Worst moments.'

* * *

_So I'll wait 'til kingdom come.  
All the highs and lows are gone.  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine.  
I'll be...fine_

* * *

A little bit longer (You don't even know) by The Jonas Brothers  
Um, for those of you who PMed me and noticed my patter, yes.  
Sorry for the long wait! Please review! Start looking on my bio and tell me what story you want to read next!


	11. Pushing

HEY GUYS! LAST CHAPTER! Thanks to everyone who followed me through this story!

REVIEWERS:

.lover, Cheeseycraziness, insanity-ward, -Kori Kage Tenshi-, lilmissmex3, bluestarmanga, 'Blue Moon and Roses', Kandygurl4, Musette Fujiwara,

rosedreamer101

Chapter 11: Pushing Me Away

_**Run, run like you do, I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail, I'm gaining faster, you're going nowhere  
Try to fix what you've done, turn back the time  
The night is gone and then we're falling faster now**_

* * *

"Quite a scare you gave us there." The doctor chided playfully, rubbing Sakura's head.

Sakura, from under the covers, smiled faintly up at him. Touya stood there, over her as well and patted her on the head as he walked out with the doctor. Once he closed the door he leaned against the wall. "So that was it?"

"Yes, just stress, nothing more. It seems that she's been putting off her problems for so long that the slightest tip made them all come ambushing her at once. She should be fine, just try to tone it down a bit for a couple days." He said, getting his things and walking towards the door.

Jacob opened it and the doctor turned around to face Touya one last time. "She's…fragile. Try not to upset her right now."

Touya nodded and turned back up the stairs towards Sakura's room. He opened the door and saw her sitting on the bed tiredly, a tray resting over her legs. The maid walked by Touya and Touya smiled faintly at his little sister. She returned the gesture and he closed the door quietly. As soon as he turned around again he had to stifle a sharp intake of breath.

"Not now." Touya murmured careful not to disrupt Sakura.

"I don't have much time, Touya." Tomoyo whined quietly.

"It's not a good time, though, Tomoyo." Touya whispered, eyeing the bedroom door warily.

"Touya, please." She begged and Touya sighed, walking away without another look back.

Tomoyo sighed and took a deep breath before opening the door. She opened it and closed it quietly. On the other side she leaned against the door clutching the DVD tightly in her hand. Sakura, who had been falling asleep again, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted towards the door.

"Tomo…yo?"

* * *

_**You're pushing me away  
Every lost/last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's (all in me today/already too late)  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away**_

* * *

"Daidouji?"

"Daidouji?" The teacher looked up and not spotting her anywhere continued on.

Eriol eyed the seat next to him before turning to M. "Where is she?" The guys shrugged and M looked away. "M…"

"Hiiragizawa?"

"Present." He called then turned back to M. "What do you know?"

"Kinomoto?"

"Kinomoto?"

The teacher sighed and marked it down. Syaoran rose an eyebrow.

"Li?"

"Here." Syaoran responded, one thing on his mind.

"Maruyama?"

"Here." Makoto called out.

"Here." M called out happily.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the time until the teacher finished taking roll call. Then he stood up and smiled.

"Today in class we will be watching your freshman, sophomore, and junior slideshow. Pictures of your past and present." He chirped up. The class looked at him weirdly as he started up the computer, the slideshow starting. Then he left the classroom.

Syaoran settled back in his seat as he heard the familiar crinkling of snacks around the room. The loudest being of course the girl that sat across the room, M Maruyama. He smiled as he watched his baby cousin scarf down bag after bag.

Then a sign next to her caught his eye. On a piece of paper Makoto had written, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT GOES, EITHER!"

M grabbed the paper, crumpled it and threw it at his face. Then she turned to Syaoran as another song started on the slideshow. She motioned to the screen as her editing came up.

Syaoran turned back and saw why. On the screen was a slid that read, "FRESHMEN AND SOPHMORE YEARS, THE BEST OR WORST?"

Best friends: Sakura Kinomoto, M Maruyama, and Tomoyo Daidouji.

Pictures floated through the screen of the trio. One picture was a filmstrip of them at the movies, another was them blowing bubbles with their bubble gum, and the last was them dancing and messing around.

Syaoran's eyes softened at the younger looking Sakura on the screen. A Sakura way nicer and friendly than the one right now.

His mind drifted off but came back into focus a couple categories later.

Best freshman couple: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li.

Pictures floated through again and Syaoran felt something rise in his throat. Suddenly his tie felt tighter, like he couldn't breathe. He felt lightheaded even and eh knew that all eyes were on him and his reaction.

The last picture was of him and her as morp (Prom for the lower classes) King and Queen. Surrounded were pictures of them individually nominated for other dances but his eyes remained on her.

The serious one was of her back to him with his arms draped casually over her waist from behind. Their eyes were glowing and she had the biggest smile on her face while casual smirk rested on his. The silly one was with her facing him and hugging him around the waist while he hugged her protectively. He was smiling but for Syaoran Li that was one huge step.

Syaoran looked at Sakura back then. Her smile. Her genuine, beautiful smile. A smile that would never be aimed at him again.

That was the last straw. His mind wandered around for the remainder of the slideshow.

* * *

_**Stop! Tell me the truth cause I'm so confused  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need  
You, more than you know, I'm not letting go,  
I'm getting close, so take my hand  
And please just tell me why**_

* * *

Tomoyo looked at Sakura as the slideshow finished. She clicked pause and the image being projected on the wall remained still. Tomoyo observed the far away look on Sakura's face and sighed.

'I can do this. It's for her own good.' Tomoyo thought and pressed play.

The scene changed and a clip of Sakura and co. at games played through. The camera zoomed in and out on Sakura during cheers and random silly shots before and after games.

I suddenly stayed on one game, the school championship game and the kiss that Makoto had given her, focusing on not the kiss, but the expression on a certain amber eyed boy.

It showed still shots of the after math of the game, parties and everything. One thing caught Sakura's eye though. It was Syaoran and Makoto, in the locker room after she had left.

_Makoto held the ice to Syaoran's eye, harshly._

"_I never stopped loving her."_

"I never loved her in that way."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to Tomoyo who refused to look at her. "Keep watching." She said simply.

Then it zoomed out and crossed back into the world semi final. Tomoyo noticed how Sakura bent her head down.

It went from shots of the stadium filled with fans to the last goal made by Makoto. Syaoran and Makoto looking up and blowing them a kiss. Then the hurt look on Syaoran's face twisting into the empty chair in the VIP Club room. The chair reserved for Sakura at every game.

"But-"

"Shh." Tomoyo shushed.

The shot turned to a couple months ago in the hospital.

"No, but you only pop in for like two seconds at a time." Syaoran teased, leaning against the wall as everyone got his or her food.

"I do not!" Sakura cried and everyone laughed.

Then to the week before Makoto was released.

"Where've you been? Surprise you're here." Eriol teased.

Sakura whipped the sunglasses off. "You know what. You're damn lucky I'm here. I have important things to do.

Sakura cringed at the sound of her own voice.

The shot turned again and Sakura felt herself get dizzy. It was at school this time and some kid was being pushed around by some guys from the soccer team. Suddenly the kid fell and his things scattered.

"Hey!" A voice came from down the hall. It was Sakura. She started yelling at the boys and they scattered too. Then, she helped the kid pick his things up before sending him off with a smile that almost made him drop them again.

The screen showed her smiling then faded into a more recent clip.

Sakura walked slowly to class, watching as people bustling about trying to beat the late bell. As she was walking, someone crashed into her. By his appearance she could tell one thing, freshman.

"Um-um um."

"Move." She said coldly. The boy on the ground made no movement, like a deer caught in headlights. She raised an eyebrow and the boy scrambled up, running away in the opposite direction as the tardy bell rang. She continued walking toward her class, not noticing the only other person in the hall.

Sakura cried out and Tomoyo stopped the movie. Sakura was shaking uncontrollably on her bed, sobs raking through her. Tomoyo's eyes softened knowing she had gotten through to her.

She sat on the bed next to her and hugged Sakura until her crying calmed down. "I'm so sorry Tomoyo. I'm so sorry."

Tomoyo shushed her and kissed the top of her head as Sakura repeated the same sentence over and over again. After a while Tomoyo pulled back and smiled at her. "Hey honey don't go broken record on me okay?"

Sakura smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She nodded silently and Tomoyo hugged her again. "Can you watch one last thing though?"

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo reached out and grabbed the remote. She skipped through an hour of footage and got to the last scene.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled again, this time perfectly clear.

Meiling shook with anger. "You are! You and your pathetic act to get Kinomoto. Get over it, dumbass, she doesn't want you! Look at her!" She yelled pointing to the dance floor where Sakura's face could no longer been seen as she danced.

Syaoran was seething with anger. "I'd rather keep going after her than be with some cheap slut like you."

"Well, apparently this cheap slut is what caught you a year ago. This cheap slut is the one that made you go with her, leaving your perfect little Barbie over to die. Guess this cheap slut isn't stupid." Meiling sneered. "If anyone is the cheap slut, it's you Ken. You and of course Barbie over there. You? Two girls at once? And her? I mean, innocent? That bitch? Yeah right."

A punch came straight at Meiling. Taro and Makoto stepped up and pulled a kicked M back as Meiling turned back around. "I'll kick your ass you whore!" She yelled as the guys dragged her away. Syaoran shook his head and he looked at her with disgust before walking away.

Sakura giggled a bit and smiled sadly then the scene changed again. It was Syaoran and Eriol.

From the bed Tomoyo whispered. "Don't tell them I have this."

"So that's it then?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah. Always have always will." Syaoran whispered playing with something on the floor of the park.

"Sakura's a lucky girl to have such a man love her." Eriol teased in a girly voice. Syaoran looked at him weirdly and chuckled before chucking a wood chip at him.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I can't. "I can't do it."

The video ended and the lights came on and Tomoyo turned to look at her weirdly. "What can't you do?"

"I can't go back to him." She muttered, her voice getting squeaky.

"Why not? You yourself said you still loved him."

"I do." Sakura sighed.

"And he loves you what more do you want?" Tomoyo asked getting up.

"To forget." Sakura replied as if though it were the simplest thing in the world. "But I can't!"

"Sakura, please." Tomoyo begged like she had with Touya but this time it didn't work.

"I can't forget what he did!" Sakura cried and heard the footsteps outside her door. Someone was listening in but she ignored it.

"He's loved you all along, you know?" A voice came from the door.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and thought it was Syaoran but it faded as she heard the tone of the voice. "M?"

"Don't make the wrong choice Sakura." She chided and tapped her head lightly. Sakura sort of bounced lightly and fell back onto her bed, both girls falling after her.

"I also have another problem…"

* * *

_**You're pushing me away  
Every lost/last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's (all in me today/already too late)  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away**_

* * *

"It's up to you sweetie."

"But-"

"No buts, Sakura. You're a grown woman you need to make your own choices." Nadeshiko chided from the bookshelf.

"So you can't 'guide' me then?" Sakura tried, spinning around in the chair in their study.

"No Sakura. Where is…"She reached up and smiled triumphantly. "Here it is."

"A photo album?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko nodded and blew the dust off. She flipped to a page with two pictures.

One was Nadeshiko on a runway and the other was she in her pajamas in Sakura's grandparents house, a diploma in hand.

"Do you know what this is?" Nadeshiko asked. Sakura shook her head. "Your same situation. I had to choose between a fashion show and my graduation. Guess what I chose?"

"Fashion show?" Sakura tried.

Nadeshiko nodded. "The fashion show that changed my career. Or at least, it was supposed to. It didn't turn out the way I planned though and you know what?"

"What?" Sakura asked, leaning into her mother's hug.

"I regret that decision every day of my life." She sighed and closed the album. "Because, I didn't make the decision, I couldn't choose so I let your grandpa choose for me. If I had chosen and hated my decision at least you know, it was my fault. But it bugs me to this day that I couldn't choose for my self. I, however, think that you are the most amazing person ever. You are strong willed, witty, intelligent, and a great person and I know you can make the right choice."

"But what if I make the wrong one?" Sakura asked.

"Then it was your wrong and something that you wanted to do, not something someone else chose for you." Nadeshiko replied. "This is your one and only high school graduation but it is also the premiere of your first movie. Both things can be compensated for but they are both also once in a lifetime opportunities."

"You know what mommy?" Sakura asked looking up at her.

"What sweetie?" Nadeshiko replied.

"I hope you were right about me because now I have to choose and I know what I'm going to do."

* * *

_**You push push pushing me away (x8)**_

You're pushing me away  
Every lost/last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's (all in me today/already too late)

* * *

"Two days left until you graduate." Yelan sighed looking at her son who was trying on his gown. His gown was white because he was a valedictorian while everyone else's was red.

"Yeah." He sighed. He stared at the reflection of his room to his bed where another, smaller white gown lay. Yelan went over to it and picked it up.

"I'm going to the Kinomoto's right now anyway so I might as well drop it off. Do you want to come?"

Syaoran pulled the gown over his head and shook free from it. "No, I think I'll stay here."

Yelan put the gown back down and looked at him sternly. "Syaoran Li sit down right now and tell me what's wrong."

Syaoran sighed and fell back onto his bed as his mother loomed over him.

"Everything." He sighed.

"Sakura?" Yelan inquired. "Love?"

"Out-"

"Of love?"

"Mother!" Syaoran cried.

Yelan shrugged. "It is your choice to talk to me but just know I'm always here."

She was about to walk out the door when Syaoran called her back. "Wait!"

Yelan turned back as if though she were expecting it and set the gown down while sitting in a chair across from him.

"It IS Sakura." He said simply and that was enough to put a smile on his mother's face. Which made him feel how all knowing she really is.

"I don't know everything Syaoran, it's just that you make it so obvious." She chided.

He cringed slightly at her tone. "There's one problem."

"She doesn't love you?"

"No, she doesn't." Syaoran sighed.

"Maybe…" Yelan said standing up and looked at the picture of the group on the walls.

"Maybe what?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe I Am all knowing. Or at least, I know more than you think I know. I know…more than you know."

"Mother, please stop being so mysterious." Syaoran whispered.

Yelan merely kept looking at the pictures.

"What do you know?" Syaoran asked, a bit curious now.

"Something that you will have to wait to find out. But come on, you're a smart boy you'll figure it out."

"Maybe…"Syaoran whispered looking at his reflection.

* * *

_**Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away**_

* * *

"_Will we be together?"_

"_Forever."_

"_How long is forever?"_

"_Until the end of time."_

"_We're so corny."_

"_I know."_

"Hey there this is Maya reporting live from the red carpet here at the Victim Premiere Theatre where the Premier of Inner Circle is going to begin in less than two hours. I'm so excited!"

"_You…"_

"_And…"_

"_Our…"_

"_Little brother…?"_

"_Let's run now."_

"_Okay."_

"_KAWAII!"_

_Together they ran into the rain and away from the pursuing four crazy sisters._

Sakura stared in the mirror as her make up was being finished up and her curls bounced and flowed as she moved her head. "This is it."

"My choice…"

The slideshow played in the corner of the room. The corner of the dressing room, back stage.

"_Best sophomore couple: Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."_

_The fabric fell revealing the morp photo of the two. Sakura smiled and leaned against the picture. "Damn…"_

"_I know, I look good."_

"_Puh-lease I was talking about myself."_

_Syaoran stalked away "angrily." Sakura chased after him and jumped on him. "Just kidding puppy."_

_Syaoran turned around a smile playing on his lips. "How sorry?"_

The music started and the three valedictorians went to their places on the stage while everyone else took their seat on the ground level.

Once everyone was seated, Tomoyo went up to sing her remixed version of "I Hope You Dance" but Syaoran was too preoccupied by the empty seat next to him where a certain emerald eyed girl should be.

"_We're so awesome pose." Sakura giggled as the flash went off in the photo booth._

"_I'M so awesome pose." Syaoran said as the camera went off and Sakura made a face._

"_Silly." Sakura said and made a funny face which made Syaoran crack up._

"_ILY." He said and Sakura melted._

"_I knew you'd see it my way and start talking IM pretty soon." Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled, kissing her as the flash went off._

"What was the hardest part of making this movie for you?" A reporter asked Sakura.

Sakura pretended to think about it for a second. 'Having to put up the idiots that were the stars.' "Definitely having to leave the set."

Everyone smiled and she smiled too secretly wanting to gag herself.

"Mr. Itou…"

Sakura sighed glad that the spotlight was off her.

"_You're coming back?" Eriol asked over the phone._

"_No."_

"_Then why did you-"_

"_I AM back." A voice said from the doorway. Eriol turned around to find Syaoran leaning casually at the doorway, phone in his hand._

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Not exactly the 'Welcome back cousin' that I expected." Syaoran smirked and the first thing that ran through Eriol's mind was, 'Sakura's gonna give me hell for this tomorrow.'_

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Cheers. "We love you ERIOL!"

Eriol flashed a smirk at the girls up front that had already received their diplomas but it faded when he felt the stare of one girl a couple rows back.

Syaoran looked at the empty seat next to him. 'Where is she?'

As M and Makoto's row got up and started walking it was as if though they had the same thought in mind.

'She has time, we don't get ours until the end.' Syaoran thought as his cousins went up the stairs.

"Makoto Maruyama."

M felt her ears pop at the volume of the screaming. The dean acknowledged her. "M."

"Dean." She replied and he smiled as she went up.

"Masuyohu Maruyama."

There was loud cheering so M's 'DEAN!' was drowned out. She grumbled as she left the stage hearing the snickers of her brother and Eriol.

Syaoran smirked as the last of the names started being called.

But…where was Sakura?

"_Oh my gosh Syaoran, look at that cloud!"_

"_What's wrong with it."_

"_It kinda looks like…"_

"_Like what?"_

_Sakura smiled at him from where she was laying down. "A cloud."_

_Syaoran chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I agree."_

"Miss Kinomoto, Inner Circle was about a cliché high school story with a twist. Since we all know that you were in high school during the production what can you tell us about your experiences?"

Sakura fidgeted for a bit and looked over at her agent where he was rapidly looking for a page where he had written an answer for this question. Sakura shook her head and faced her audience.

"High school is tough. If you're at the top of your game or at the bottom, high school is a very…unique experience. There are just so many paths you can take. You can be in this sport of that one, this club or that one, this activity or that one, or not be involved at all but be part of the audience. It's a place where you learn to make choices."

She paused to look at her mother who had been in the audience smiling at her.

"A place where you learn that you can't blame anyone anymore, it's all your fault now. As far as friends go, which was the main objective in Inner Circle, it's complicated. You have those friends that you've known forever."

"_You're stupid."_

"_I'm telling!" Tomoyo screeched. "You said the 's' word."_

"_Hi." A little Sakura wobbled over._

_Eriol turned to look at her. "You're stupid too."_

_Sakura kicked him in the shin that made him to hop all over, and she crossed her arms. "Humph."_

_Then she turned her attention to the panicking girl next to her. "You okay?"_

_Tomoyo pointed an accusing finger at the little boy. "He called me a bad name."_

"_He called me one too. But don't worry, he's ugly." Sakura said giggling, which caused Tomoyo to giggle as well._

"_Hey!" Eriol complained. "I didn't call YOU a bad name."_

"_Yes you did." Both girls said together._

"_No," Eriol challenged. "It means pretty."_

_Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him weirdly. "Who told you that?"_

"_My cousin." Eriol replied proudly._

_From behind a bush there was a loud laughing. Sakura moved it over to reveal a chocolate haired boy, on the ground laughing._

_Sakura kicked him. "You're stupid, and not the good one. Meanie."_

Sakura smiled at the memory. "The you have the ones that you meet on our first day when everything is so new."

"_Hey give that back." A girl said jumping up to take something from Syaoran's outstretched hand._

_Sakura came up and scolded. "Syaoran."_

_Syaoran got distracted and in that moment the girl punched him in the gut making him drop her bag. "This is my-"_

_She stretched her hand out towards Sakura, "Hi, my name is…too complicated. So you can call me M."_

_Sakura shook her hand with a smile. "I'm Sakura."_

_Makoto got up from the floor and shook her hand too. "I'm Makoto."_

_Sakura smiled down at her boyfriend who was still recovering from the punch._

"It's about knowing that things can change so suddenly."

"_I love you. I'll love you forever." Sakura smiled at her boyfriend's sweet words._

_I can't believe that you actually believed I loved you."_

Sakura cringed unnoticeably. "It's also about knowing that whether you fall in the cafeteria or stumble in the halls. There will always be someone there to help you. To help you get back up. And even those who have hurt you, always have a chance t o make it up because we need to know that in high school, thins go haywire to easily. We need to learn to forgive…" Sakura gulped. "and forget."

A wave of emotion came over her and she looked around. 'What am I doing here?'

"I'm sorry but…" Sakura said smiling as she saw her mother get up as well. "I shouldn't be here. There's somewhere else I should be."

She was leaving when Rickson stopped her. "Where do you think your going? This can make or break the rest of your life."

"Sorry but I need to get back to my life." She said and ran out to the car where her mother was waiting.

Sakura climbed into the backseat as Nadeshiko drove off. Hanging there was a new white graduation gown and Nadeshiko smiled at her. "I knew you'd make the right choice."

Sakura smiled and struggled to pull the gown over as they neared the school. She read the meter as it descended from 210. Sakura giggled. "And they ask me where I got it from."

"_I'll forgive but I won't forget."_

"_I'm sorry too." Syaoran sighed._

The dean looked behind him nervously as the seat remained empty. "For our presentation of the class we had Sakura Kinomoto…"

The clicking could be heard as Sakura ran towards the stage. Syaoran looked at her in shock. The silence was only for a moment though as the cheers of the audience and her fellow classmates broke out.

"For our final piece of the night we have Sakura Kinomoto." The dean announced, a bit confused.

Sakura smiled at him and shook his hand as she went up to the podium. She was ouit of breath in the beginning. "Wow, I don't think any of the coaches ever made us run as much and as fast as I just did."

A small laugh came from the audience. She suddenly remembered that she had written a speech on the script for her movie but that was somewhere at home. 'Uh-oh.'

"As I sat down to write this speech I thought of all the memories that I had in high school and what caused me to be where I am today. I wrote this long, rather boring speech really and luckily for all of you, I forgot it at home."

Another laugh.

"I'll improvise and make it short because I kinda already rehearsed it. High school is a time of change and a time when we learn who we are and where we belong. It's a time to hang out with friends and cram for tests in the six minutes of passing periods. For me, high school was a time when I needed to learn to let go of grudges and live my life. Often I thought, if I could go back to freshman year, I would relive this experience so differently, yet now that I see the smiling faces of my fellow classmates I think, no, I wouldn't.

It was those mistakes that we made, all those things that happened to us only shaped who we are now. As horrible as they may seem, it was all for our benefit. Those friendships that we have made here through the good and the bad all fighting and drama will stay with us. We are and forever will be the Breakers. Go Breakers." She giggled and gave a small motion with her hands as they all stood and turned in sync. "Parents, faculty, friends, and family…I present to you the graduating class."

Caps flew up and Sakura just took hers off and held it in her hands preciously. It all came back to her, the good and the bad. She looked down to the floor level and Saw Tomoyo, camera in hand and everyone else cheering next to her looking up to the stage. Sakura smiled and then turned to see Syaoran behind her, smiling as well.

"In Oakwood, things aren't always what they seem." Syaoran said, quoting her.

"I love every minute of it." Sakura replied.

* * *

_**You're pushing me away  
Every lost/last word, every single thing you say  
Pushing me away  
You try to stop it now but it's (all in me today/already too late)  
Pushing me away  
If you really dont care just say it to my face  
Pushing me away  
You push push pushing me away**_

Pushing me away…

* * *

THE END.

Pushing Me Away by Jonas Brothers

THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!

GluttonWithAnorexicTurnout, _**Musette Fujiwara**_, _**lilmissmex3**_, _**bluestarmanga,**_ **Nightmares of Love**, sakurastars92, _**MisunderstO-od-child**_, _**Nadja100**_, _**insanity-ward**_ _**Luvia**_, _**-Kori Kage Tenshi-rosedreamer101**_ tearsfalldownmycheeks, _**cabbage-pebbles**_, **harmony**, megumi_**Lolalaie89**_, Nekura Tenshi, sara, _**Cheeseycraziness**_ mistress-of-death_**'Blue Moon and Roses'**_, sakurastars92, livelove, **lOzT soul, **meow-mix23, _**.lover**_, _**Kandygurl4,**_ Jessica,sakuraK155, COOL,

One  
**two  
**_**three**_

_**four or more**_

Please choose a story from below on what my new story should be

Take a Chance:  
Sakura, the perfect best friend. Syaoran the perfect boyfriend for the perfect best friend. Tomoyo the one with the perfect best friend. Eriol loves the one with the perfect best friend. Problem? Mina (another with the perfect best friend) was purposely taken and only the perfect best friend can save her. Bigger problem? To do it she will have to give up the perfect boyfriend. The biggest problem? Sakura will also be erased permanently from every memory, every record, every glimpse of Sakura will; no longer be. The bigger biggest problem? Sakura can't tell anyone.

Reality Check:  
"EXCUSE me?" "You're so insensitive." "Here's a dime, call someone who cares." Things aren't always what they seem to be, so take a number.

Upon a Time:  
Princess Sakura of the Kinomoto Clan was engaged to Prince Syaoran Li of the Li Clan. They were a match made in heaven, and happy to be it. At sixteen, Syaoran Li's life was perfect, when he mysteriously disappears to save Sakura, Sakura has to go through so much no one ever should, finding Syaoran was just part one when another force threatens her life along with everyone she knows. Not to mention with Syaoran dead, she is to marry his brother within two weeks of her nineteenth birthday


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue: Ordinary Day

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

* * *

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, sweetie." A 22-year-old Sakura relied to the little girl. The little girl clutched the book tightly as Sakura signed and then gave her a hug before running off back to her mother. Sakura giggled.

There was a tug at her shorts and she looked down at a little girl. "I wanna go on that one next." She said pointing to a swing ride.

Two other kids chorused a 'yeah.' Sakura smiled down at them and looked ahead at the ride, the sun glinting off her sunglasses. "Let's go, last one there-"

"Is a rotten egg!" One yelled and they all ran towards the ride, laughing.

She watched them closely as she walked up behind them in line when her phone vibrated in her bag. She looked for it, pulling up the sunglasses in the process sending a lot of stares her way. "Hello?" She picked up and closed her bag again putting her sunglasses back on.

"I see you." Came a taunting voice and Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo, Eriol, Em, and Taro weaving through the line. Tomoyo was carrying another little girl and there was a little boy hanging on Eriol's leg, eating something Sakura couldn't see.

"Where's Makoto?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo motioned back. "The girlfriend."

Sakura looked behind her and saw Makoto sitting on a bench with a girl chatting happily next to him.

"What a prune." The girls chorused.

Eriol and taro turned to each other. "It shouldn't matter when they're in bed." They cheered and gave each other a high five earning punches from the girls.

"Bunch of perverted, idiotic…" Em rambled and with Tomoyo by her side as Sakura watched the five little children wait behind the bar as the last group got off.

The bar raised and the little kids got on the wings excitedly as Sakura and Em buckled them in. Taro and Eriol both raced to the nearest swings and Tomoyo was putting her camera away. Sakura sat down and just as she buckled in, something that the operator was watching caught her eye.

"Here we are with international soccer superstar Syaoran Li. Li has been playing in Europe for the past two years but sources say that…"

The voice drifted off as the ride started and Sakura couldn't catch what was being said. When they were getting off, Sakura waited as they began an interview. Then the shout of food caught her ear and she ran off to find everyone ordering at a nearby restaurant.

"What would you like miss?"

Sakura looked at the menu and smiled up at the waiter who returned the flirty smile. "Can I have the number-"

She broke off as something behind the waiter caught her eye again. The waiter's smile turned into a smirk thinking she had dazed off because of him. Eriol shoved the menu at him. "A number two lover boy. Now leave."

The waiter gave him a discreet glare but left anyway. That's when Tomoyo traced her stare back to the television where an interview was taking place of a certain amber-eyed guy. "Oh Sakura…"

"It's okay." Sakura grimaced, looking away.

Everyone at the table looked at each other while the kids ran off to play. Makoto broke the silence by asking, "So new movie premiere tomorrow, eh?"

His girlfriend glared at Sakura who merely nodded turning back to the TV as Syaoran gave a smile to a crowd of fans. "Yeah."

* * *

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

* * *

Sakura flipped the page of her magazine again from her sitting position on Tomoyo's bed. She glanced over the top at the pacing woman at the foot of the bed, her hand glued to the cell phone.

"No, I distinctly asked for white roses." Tomoyo whined over the phone. "Why would I ask for black roses? It's a wedding! No, I'm not yelling at you I'm telling you- SHUT UP! Yes, I was yelling at you that time. We have a day until the wedding fix it!"

Tomoyo groaned and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Sakura laid down forward, propping herself up on her elbows so that her head was right over Tomoyo's. She looked down at her backwards friend's face and smiled. "Need a cookie?"

Tomoyo smiled back and sighed. "I need the whole bakery."

Sakura laughed and jumped over Tomoyo and off the bed. "Cheer up! Tomorrow's my premiere and the next day is your wedding, you need to relax sweetie."

"I can't." Tomoyo whined. "Nothing's going according to plan. The roses got mixed, my dress is too loose, I think I'm gonna break out the day of my wedding, the other day-"

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked grabbing a pair of socks from her drawer.

"The church doesn't allow-"

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked again, balling up the pair of socks.

"And on top of it all-mmfm" Sakura had shoved he balled up socks in Tomoyo's mouth.

"Stick a sock in it aka shut up. I love you sweetie but you're driving me crazy." Sakura said innocently. Tomoyo pulled the socks from her mouth.

Sakura smiled. "We're all gonna be there, your family, his family, most importantly him. That's all that matters."

"I guess." Tomoyo groaned getting up as Em got out of the shower.

Em collapsed on the bed as well, still in her bathrobe. "Geez Sakura those kids of yours wear me out. I don't know how they could have so much energy all day."

There was a soft knock at the door followed by a chorus of, "Wewe hungwy!"

Em groaned, " And still have energy to spare…"

Sakura smiled. "I'll take care of the kids and you guys finish getting ready, okay? Both of you better be at my house no later than eight, okay?"

"Yes, mom." Tomoyo and Em teased. Sakura smiled and threw a pillow at them before going out the door to greet five hungry toddlers.

"Keiri stop playing with the seat." Sakura scolded as she saw one of the girls playing with the seat belt. "Wendy, don't eat that."

The phone rang and Sakura thanked god that she had arrived at a red light. After fishing out the phone from her pocket she turned on her headset as the light turned green.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hey Sakura, where are you?" Touya asked.

"On my way." Sakura responded. "Here, actually."

"Okay. Do me a favor can you come in for a second?" Touya asked.

Sakura pulled up to the gate where a security guard was waiting for her. "God evening Miss Kinomoto."

"Hey rob." Sakura replied getting her ID out. Rob scanned it and waved to the kids who excitedly waved back.

"Go on in." Rob said opening the gates to allow the SUV in.

As soon as Sakura pulled up the front, she unlocked the doors and five maids surrounded the car, unbuckling the children. Sakura got out on her own and followed the children through the front door where her brother was waiting for her. The kids all rushed to him and he smiled. "What do you say?"

"Thank you auntie Sakuwa." They chorused and Touya hugged and kissed them all. "Go on upstairs your mother is waiting for you, I'll be up in a bit."

Sakura smiled as the kids hugged her before running up the stairs. "I still don't know how you and Kaho can handle so many kids. They're the cutest kids in the world, yes, but oh my gosh they're so exhausting." Sakura glanced at her watch and cursed. "I have to go, brother, sorry."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran for the door. Touya ran to catch up to her but when he got to the door, she was already getting into her car, which the butler had pulled up.

Sakura turned on the engine and cut off Touya's sentence as she slammed the door shut. The last she heard was, "Sakura, Syaoran is-"

'Good riddance.' Sakura thought. 'I don't think I can handle of another of Touya's rants about him.'

Sakura heard the American song on the radio and turned it down. "Yeah, just another ordinary day…"

She groaned and hit her head on the dashboard at the next red light.

"...why?"

* * *

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

* * *

Syaoran pulled the headphones off as the radio station blared that song. He rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine come on already.

He was still in the air yet he could _feel_ the screams coming from the airport just below.

The stewardess passed by him and sent him a flirty smile as she picked up his empty wine glass. "Anything I can do for you?" She asked with a wink.

Syaoran shook his head and waved her away. She gave a slightly noticeable twitch of annoyance as he blew her off again. "Then I suggest you buckle up we will be landing soon."

Syaoran nodded, still ignoring her and flipped his laptop closed. He placed it in his messenger bag ad he stopped as he felt the small box occupying the slightest of space in the bag.

He smiled. He looked outside at the setting sun as he felt the jet begin to land. The stewardess came back out as the jet was coming to a stop. She slipped on the lights and sent him one last smile. "We've arrived, Mr. Li. Your butler is waiting in the airport terminal, sir."

"Thanks." Syaoran responded simply and handed her a tip. She took it and handed him a small slip of paper. Syaoran tucked it into his pocket and forced a smile at her.

Slipping his glasses on, Syaoran walked out and onto the terminal where flashes where going off like crazy. He closed his eyes and only opened them occasionally to sign an autograph.

It seemed like forever since he left eh jet to where he met up with Wei at the end of the arrival gate. Wei took his messenger bag and led him to the car where Syaoran's stuff was already packed in the trunk. Syaoran climbed into the back seat.

Wei looked ay his young master's faraway look and smiled, recognizing it. "Welcome to Japan, Mr. Li."

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Syaoran muttered more to himself than to his occasional guardian in the driver's seat.

"Two years to the day." Wei recalled.

"How's mother?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Recovering, sir." Wei responded. "The job hasn't been easy on either families."

"How are Fujitaka and Nadeshiko holding up?" Syaoran asked, a bit more interested.

"The company has had a few bumps along the way but with your mother's help they've been able to keep it on track. I hear it's getting more difficult though. They're looking for their successors. Touya is already in training and so is the young Mrs. Sheifa." Wei continued.

"Misses." Syaoran repeated quietly. "That's right, I missed her wedding."

"And Mrs. Fuutie's as well." Wei added.

Syaoran nodded. "How are the girls?"

"Well, as you can see two of them are married, Sheifa is with child actually. Fanren agreed to help your mother until after Sheifa has her child…"

"Is she still with that one guy?" Syaoran asked, cutting Wei off.

"Engaged. To be wedded in a month's time." Wei answered. "The youngest, Feimei, is still in Europe studying medicine."

Syaoran nodded. "I'm sure she's kept in check with the family though. Right?" Wei nodded and refused to look at the reaction on Syaoran's face. "And what about Em and Makoto?"

"Your cousin Makoto has been somewhat of a heartbreaker lately and as for Em, she's seeing a young fellow. Surprisingly, she has been with him for a little over a year now."

"And tomorrow is Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding." Syaoran sighed leaning back as the familiar streets of Oakwood began to pass by. "How are Touya and Kaho?"

Wei glanced at Syaoran again through the rearview mirror. "Five kids. Quite a handful."

Wei waited expectantly for the next question but it never came. He saw as Syaoran sat there with his mouth open as is though about to ask but for the rest of the ride, he stayed silent.

As silent as he had been for the past two years.

"Welcome home." The butler said quietly and Syaoran stared out the window at the Li estate.

"Yeah, home…"

"No, no, that goes over there!" A frantic maid of honor pointed as they rearranged the flowers in the antechamber of the church.

"Where do you want these?" A guy asked her.

Sakura whipped around and cried. "Those are for the reception can you take them to the hall please?"

"Sure thing miss!"

* * *

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

* * *

"SAKUUUURRRRRAAA!"

Sakura ran to the place where Tomoyo was waiting with the rest of the bridesmaids a basket in hand. From the basket Sakura practically threw the bouquets at the bridesmaids, placing hers down to pin up a bit of her hair that had come out of place. "What is it Tomoyo?"

"Where's my bouquet?" She cried, hyperventilating. Sakura whipped around but found no sign of it.

"Shit." Sakura cursed.

"Auntie!" The flower girl scolded pointing up and shushing her.

"Oops." Sakura muttered. That's when she heard it, the song before the march. "Oh no. Okay, girls to your positions now!"

The bridesmaids rushed out as Fujitaka came in. "Daddy, you guys get ready and wait in the antechamber. I'll go find your bouquet." Sakura rushed. She ran out the front door of the church and passed by Taro, Eriol's best man, who gave her a surprised look.

"Tomoyo's supposed to do that, not you!" The groomsmen laughed at his joke as the first pair went out.

Sakura searched frantically in the flower car but couldn't find it. The second and third couples were already out. Only three more and it would be her turn. As she turned to look in the limo where the girls had arrived, she caught a flash of chocolate colored hair but paid no mind to it.

'Not a good time to get distracted.' Sakura scolded herself and sighed as she caught a flash of it in the limo. She ran back up the steps and shoved the bouquet at Tomoyo as the last pair went out.

"Thank you." Tomoyo said hugging her.

"Anytime." Sakura replied out of breath as She started walking with Taro. She flashed a smile on despite the fact that her lungs were burning from the running.

She blew a bit on her own face as they arrived at the altar and took their spots. The gesture made her bangs go flying up for a second. The wedding march started and they turned to the back of the church where Tomoyo started walking with Fujitaka. She smiled at Sakura who gave her a discreet then sent Eriol a shy smile.

Taro looked at Eriol worriedly as he had stopped breathing about a minute ago. AS Tomoyo neared the front it caught Sakura's eye again, the chocolate flash. But this time she focused in on it and stood there for a second, not believing her eyes. There, in the flesh and blood, was standing the person who had haunted Sakura.

…who made her cry for the past two years.

…who left with a single word.

…who had hurt her not once, but twice.

There stood Syaoran Li.

* * *

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

* * *

'I may be getting married but I'm not blind.' Thought the raven-haired girl.

Tomoyo felt the awkward feeling in the air. He whole reception was constant game of cat and mouse.

Sakura looks at him, he looks back. Sakura turns away, so does he. He looks at her, she looks, he turns away so does she.

It was _irritating_.

Tomoyo formed a plan in her head and smiled as the music went on according to her request. Eriol, too, smiled and got up as well. He went over to the court's table. "It is customary for the groom to dance with the maid of honor."

"And the bride to dance with the best man." Tomoyo chirped in.

Sakura and Taro got up. Sakura missed the exchanging of words between Taro and Tomoyo. The rest of the court got up and chose corresponding partners. Except for Makoto, whose girlfriend refused him to even dance with his own sister. Em got up and dragged Syaoran, who had a bored look all night, up.

The kitchen door opened according to Eriol's signal. The cry came at the same time. "Cupcakes!"

At the same time, both Em and the best man walked off quickly to satisfy their sugar needs. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran who smiled back as they began to dance. "I'm not an idiot." Tomoyo muttered through a smile.

"What?" Syaoran asked back.

"But you are." Tomoyo continued, still smiling.

"What?" Syaoran asked again. Tomoyo resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"One more song," the DJ said. "Bride, groom, and court please stay on the dance floor. Guests may now join in."

Eriol danced his way over to Tomoyo with Sakura. "May I dance with my wife?" Eriol asked and Syaoran nodded.

Then Tomoyo almost shoved Sakura at him. "Court on the floor. Take her."

Sakura looked down and Syaoran looked away as they started dancing. "It felt like forever before Sakura muttered. "When did you come back?"

The music was loud but Syaoran had waited two years to hear that voice and no matter how loud the music was, there was no way he could have missed those words.

"Last night." He responded. "Look Sakura-"

The music ended and suddenly cut off all noise as Taro went up to the stage, obviously a little buzzed.

"Okay, so I always thought I would get married first and Eriol would be gay but…" He drawled motioning to everyone. "Obviously not. No, I'm kidding. I've known Eriol since second grade and honestly I always felt left out because he, Makoto, and Syaoran were all cousins but you know what? Eriol could never be my cousin, good looks run in my family."

Several girls that they knew from high school cheered along with other girls their age in the hall. "No, I'm kidding again. But anyways, Eriol could never be my cousin because I've always seen Eriol as a brother. At first he was the brothers that was tiny, scrawny, and geeky looking but…he grew to the oh so hott, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo has been my friend for about the same amount of time and I've always been afraid of her."

He turned to Tomoyo dramatically. "Tomoyo Daidouji…you've always scared me. No, I'm kidding. "He said again turning back to the crowd where he was greeted by yet another laugh. "She's awesome and I couldn't think of a more perfect match for either of them just do me one favor Daidouji, when you have your first kid, name it after me. I don't care if it's a girl. No just kidding. Take care of him, he's a little sensitive." Taro finished laughing along with everyone else. "Now I'll hand over the mike because I just recited half of Sakura's speech and she's about to kill me."

"Hah." Sakura laughed sarcastically. "Well, now I have no speech because Taro stole it all. Flashback. Well, Tomoyo has always been like the sister I never had. Honestly, standing here I remember back in the day and when I first met these two I could never imagine them getting together. I just remember meeting this over controlling little girl who was crying the park because this naïve little boy had called her stupid thinking it was a compliment."

They all laughed at the memory.

"Yet, as time grew on I noticed some things. How whenever Tomoyo would be so stressed out about something Eriol would counter it by being so laid back we just wanted to smack him sometimes. They were an even balance, they had so many things in common that I remember in sixth grade Tomoyo and I were talking about our weddings and we said the same thing. We wanted a fairytale wedding, getting proposed to under the stars, getting married on the beach somehow now ruining the dress, and living happily ever after in a castle. As we grew older, Tomoyo changed her mind. She didn't want fairytale wedding, now she wanted a _perfect _wedding. Typical Tomoyo. Well, Tomoyo here's your perfect wedding and I could not wish for anything less than perfect in your lives." Sakura choked up and let a few tears drop as she saw Tomoyo's tear stained face.

"And if I cry, it's because I'm so happy for you and I feel like Eriol over there just ripped apart of my heart out." Sakura said as Tomoyo crushed her in a hug.

Sakura looked out into the crowd after they broke apart and saw that more than half of them had taken her speech to heart. "A toast." Sakura said raising her glass of champagne.

"To the newlyweds." Taro finished, eager to drink.

"To Tomoyo and Eriol." Sakura muttered. She drank hers and then drank a shot that Taro had fixed himself up.

"You stole my shot."

"You stole my speech."

* * *

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.

* * *

Sakura smiled for one last shot as a little girl jumped up and down on the side of the red carpet. "Great movie, Miss Kinomoto."

"I LOVE YOU!"

Sakura smiled at her costar as they neared the limo ready to head home but of course one last reporter stopped them.

"Great movie. It was phenomenal!" She gushed.

"Thank you." They responded at the same time.

"If you could sum up the movie in one word what would it be?" She asked.

The guy next to Sakura responded first. "Fairytale."

"Reality." Sakura said laughing a bit.

"Wow, total opposites here aren't we?" She said, continuing to gush. "What was it like working with Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Amazing. She's awesome and really down to earth. It was a lot of fun filming with her." He said flashing a smile at Sakura.

"Well, Miss Kinomoto you've come a long way since _Inner Circle_. There are so many little girls here and older girls too who all say that they want to be just like you, what would you advice be to them?"

"Don't try to be like me. Try to be someone better because it's the best they can do. I mean I love that they would see me like that but all these girls have the potential to be better, they are all so sweet and kind that they have what it takes to live out their dreams and like Michelle said in the movie, 'It's not a lie, it's reality.' I love all my fans for getting me where I am today because I did the best I could and I love them for supporting me."

The girl squealed. "Thanks and great job once more!"

Sakura and her costar nodded and waved as their limos got there. She had just sat down when her eyes were covered with a cloth. Sakura began to scream when Tomoyo's voice reached her ears. "Geez Sakura shut up."

"What the hell Tomoyo?"

"Shush!" Tomoyo scolded.

Being so tired, Sakura complied and stayed quiet for the whole ride. A while later, the car stopped and she felt Tomoyo drag her out. As she was walking Sakura felt unbalanced on her heels and felt that she must've been walking on cobblestone or something.

Suddenly the cloth was whipped off and Sakura turned around quickly but saw no sign of Tomoyo, instead she was greeted by a row of tees outlining a cobblestone pathway.

She turned forward again and her breath hitched. It looked like a scene from a fairytale. The path lead into a meadow where a gazebo was adorned with lights and a small white bench but the rest of the clearing has flowers adorning the edges and it had _glow_ to it.

There, in the middle of it all was _him_ again.

Sakura shook her head and walked in the opposite direction. Syaoran caught up to her and turned her around. She made the mistake of looking directly at him. Suddenly, she felt like a high school girl again. The butterflies came back after so long and her breathing became irregular all from one simple mistake.

She didn't even notice she was being led back until she felt the cold metal of the bench under her. Then it came again. The emotional breakdown. Tears leaked form her eyes and she muttered three words that made Syaoran break. "I missed you."

Syaoran wiped them away. "I missed you too. I'm sor-"

"Don't say it!" She cried standing up angrily. "No you're not!"

"Sakura…"Syaoran pleaded from the bench.

"NO!" She yelled. "Two years ago, you left. Just a simple bye was all you said. I cried after you that I loved you but didn't get a reply! I called and called and messaged. But you-you-"

Sakura couldn't go on and Syaoran stood up and cupped her face in his hands. "I know." He whispered and touched his forehead with hers. "But you know that I had to go, it was my career 'm sorry. I know it's no excuse but just because I couldn't call or reach doesn't mean that I didn't think about you every second of the day. It doesn't mean that I didn't hut because you weren't there. Before I left I told you I loved you, right?"

Sakura nodded as he sat her back down. He paced a bit as if trying to regain his confidence. "I told you that when I came back we'd get married. I know it's two years late but…"

Syaoran got down on one knee in front of her and took out the box that had been causing him nightmares for so long.

Nightmares of rejection…this was the moment of truth.

Sakura started to shake her head when he cut in, "And before you reject me I want you to remember all that we've been through and I promise that if you say no and you want me to, I'll leave but I want you to know that for the past two years, I've felt like I died day after day, because you weren't there and I don't want to feel like that anymore."

Sakura hung her head and shook it slowly. Syaoran took this as a bad sign. He closed the box gently ands stood up slowly feeling as if though his heart had been ripped apart slowly. "Okay then…"

"I don't either." She muttered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't ever want to feel like that again either." She said smiling up at him.

"KAWAII!"

Sakura sighed as she saw everyone she's ever known come out form behind the trees and bushes. She smiled as Syaoran slipped the finger on and kissed her.

"Hey Syaoran?"

"Yes, Sakura?" He asked still hugging her.

"Why is there a phone number in the box?"

* * *

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky_

* * *

THE END

Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

NOW it's done. For all my PMers and reviewers who wanted an epilogue. So I have the first chapter of all three stories done but I need a tie breaker so depending on the review I get for this one, I might the first chapter later on today. Looking forward to having you guys read my next stories! I love you all!


End file.
